SRR GAIDEN: Misterios del Pasado
by eboli-zhudo
Summary: Ella es casada, él, es un aventurero, ¿Hay límites para el amor? una pasión por ocultar, un amor que nace, un secreto a voces, y la indecisión de seguir a tu corazón o a tu razón,Cap 8 listo, perdón la demora... ¡Feel the energy!
1. Chapter 1:Un día

**SRR GAIDEN CAP 1**

**UN DÍA…**

_**Un día será nuestro turno, para amarnos un día…un día…**_

El hombre de largo cabello blanco baja de su limousine conducida por un correcto chofer con uniforme, apoya su bastón en el pavimento y con el paso débil propio de los lisiados se apoya en el borde del camino y mira con curiosidad la carretera nocturna del monte Hakone en que unas luces de auto viene y van entre rechinidos de llantas con una sincronía perfecta pasando entre las curvas de la carretera, el hombre sonríe.

-Son ellas, tenías razón Yuuto, en verdad hacen magia con esos autos…¿Cómo dices que le llaman?.-cuestiona el de cabello blanco a su empleado.

-El joven pelirrojo que filma las carreras le llama "drift".-responde el chofer.

-Muy acertado, literalmente patinan en el pavimento, pero me resisto a creer que sean tan jóvenes como decía el informe.-replica el de cabello blanco.

-Lo son Atremis sama, las tres tienen 18 años, están por concluir la escuela preparatoria.-añade el hombre de uniforme, su señor sonríe.

-Debo conocerlas Yuuto, tengo que conocerlas, aunque por sus videos me parece que ya las conozco, son perfectas…¿Cierto?.-dice este emocionado.

-Lo son señor.-termina este.

-Entonces mañana mismo empezamos el entrenamiento, valió la pena viajar desde Alemania solo por ellas.-termina el millonario y abordando su auto.

El rojo atardecer de ese verano en Tokio resplandece y llena de destellos de fuego el camino, por la calle avanzan riendo tres bellas chicas con uniformes escolares idénticos, una, la más alta, es una bella joven de dos coletas con extraño cabello plateado y sonrisa amable, la otra, una joven menos alta de largo y rizado cabello castaño e inteligentes ojos azules de mirada firme que indica el carácter de su dueña, y la tercera una chica de largo cabello ébano y orbes púrpuras que irradia una majestad y tranquilidad evidente, las amigas ríen de buena gana.

-¿Entonces al fin Taichi kun te invitó a salir?.-cuestiona la castaña a la de dos coletas que se enciende de rubor como si fuera un tomate.

-Lo hizo…¡Pero no crean que las he perdonado por dejarme sola con él!.-dice ofendida Serenity.

-Vamos linda, si eso era lo que deseabas desde que lo conocimos, deberías agradecernos.-sonríe la de cabello castaño.-El Hijo del dueño de "Autopartes Tsukino" es un partido inigualable, además nos conviene tener un cuñado que vende refacciones para auto…¿Cierto Akane?.-dice Hiroko a la de cabello negro.

-La verdad es que todo fue idea de Hiroko y de su afán de buscarnos novio a ti y a mí, pienso que deberías portarte más seria, eres la única de las tres que está casada.-añade Akane.

-Precisamente por eso, quiero que mis dos mejores amigas sean tan felices como yo con mi Tamahome.-soñadora la de cabello castaño mirando su anillo de bodas.

-Escuchen a la señora Chiba…vaya que me es extraño llamarte así amiga.-replica Sernity-Me sorprende que tus Padres te dejaran casar con Tamahome antes de acabar la preparatoria.-

-Él y yo estábamos prometidos desde niños, además lo amo y él tenía que irse a graduarse de su especialidad a Inglaterra, todo fue tan rápido que aún ahora me parece un sueño que en verdad nos hayamos casado hace dos meses.-replica Hiroko Chiba.-Pero basta de hablar de mí y mejor cuéntanos sobre tu cita con Taichi Tsukino…-anima Hiroko guiñando un ojo.

-Me invitó al parque de diversiones el Sábado.-sonrojada Serenity.-Pero va a llevar a su hermano Menor.-

-¿A Takeshi?.-cuestiona Akane que conocía al menor de los Tsukino por su negocio de refacciones del que las tres amigas eran clientas y porque este filmaba con su cámara sus carreras en Hakone.

-Si, a TK, y me pidió que llevara conmigo a alguien para que lo acompañara, y pensé en ti-dice Serenity.

-¿En mi?.-extrañada la chica de cabello ébano, las tres amigas ah llegado al Torii de un Templo Shintoista al pié de una escalinata y ahora suben por ella.

-Te agrada TK, ¿cierto?...he visto que conversas mucho con él cuando vamos por refacciones.-cuestiona Hiroko.

-Es un buen chico, pero de eso a ir con él como pareja…-asustada la de ojos amatista.

-Vamos Akane hazlo por mí, en verdad Taichi kun me gusta mucho, y si no vienes conmigo mis Padres no me dejarán ir y lo sabes…-casi suplica la de cabello plateado sujetando las manos de su amiga, Akane sonríe.

-¿Porqué no podré jamás negarte nada?.-cuestiona ella.

-Porque me quieres mucho.-responde Serenity y abraza a su amiga agradecida, Hiroko se une al abrazo.

-Entonces iremos al parque de diversiones.-

-Nadie te invitó a ti señora Chiba…eres una mujer casada.-reclama Serenity.

-Pero eso no significa que no quiera divertirme.-guiña el ojo la traviesa chica entre las risas de las demás.-

-Buenas tardes señoritas.-dice una voz a sus espaldas, las tres amigas miran ahora al hombre de elegante traje y cabello blanco que se retira las gafas de sol y se inclina ante ellas.-¿Tengo el gusto de tratar con Kondo Akane, Takeuchi Serenity y Matsuma Hiroko?.-cuestiona el hombre, las chicas no responde y se limitan a mirarlo.

-Matsuma Hiroko era mi nombre de soltera, ahora soy Chiba Hiroko.-añade valiente Hiroko, de las tres la única dueña de sus nervios.-¿Qué desea con nosotros?.-reta la temperamental joven. El hombre sonríe.

-No se asusten, no es nada malo, jamás las dañaría, es únicamente que he tenido oportunidad de ver lo que hacen en Hakone por la noche.-dice este, las tres amigas se miran preocupadas.

-¿Es policía?.-cuestiona de nuevo Hiroko Chiba asustada.

-Porfavor, si lo es no le diga nada a nuestros Padres…-suplica Serenity.

-Calma…el señor Hasegawa no es policía ni tampoco nos dañará, viene a ayudarnos.-dice con extraño tono la de cabello negro mirando con sus penetrantes ojos púrpuras al hombre, sus amigas la miran desconcertadas.

-¿Akane? ¿Cómo sabes su nombre?.-cuestiona Hiroko a su amiga.

-Yo…lo he visto antes…en la flama…-replica la hija del sacerdote de Hikawa.

-Así que todo lo que sabía sobre Ustedes era verdad.-replica el hombre y sacando de su saco unas tarjetas las alarga a las chicas.-Mi nombre es Artemis Hasegawa, voy por el mundo buscando a los mejores corredores callejeros de autos, y tengo especial interés en Ustedes, las he visto conducir, he visto su técnica para derrapar…

-Se llama "Drift", Serenity le puso ese nombre.-corrige Hiroko.

-Bien, las he visto hacer "Drift" en Hakone y sé que son buenas, las mejores de Tokio y créanme que he visto mucho mundo.-añade Artemis.

-¿Y qué desea entonces?.-pregunta Serenity.

-Entrenarlas, hacer de Ustedes unas excelentes e invencibles corredoras, no tengo mucho tiempo para estar en Tokio, solo me quedaré tres meses, pero con su potencial bastará para lo que deseo, si se deciden a aceptar, las espero mañana en la noche en Hakone, no se arrepentirán…-termina este e inclinándose se aleja, las tres amigas miran las tarjetas con el nombre escrito en ellas.

-¿Dices que lo viste en la flama?.-cuestiona Hiroko a su amiga sacerdotisa.

-Sí, dice la verdad, la flama decía que era confiable y que con él aprenderíamos lo que nos falta para ser las mejores de Kanto, como ha sido nuestro sueño.-replica Akane.

-Hagamos algo, vayamos mañana pero no le digamos a nadie.- propone Serenity y alarga la mano que es tomada por las otras dos chicas, con sus manos unidas las tres amigas se miran sonriendo.-Si estamos juntas nada pasará…-dictamina Serenity.

-¡Carrera!.-grita Hiroko corriendo por las escaleras.-¡Quien llegue al último lava los autos!.-y las tres amigas corren entre risas hacia la cima de la escalinata en que se alzan los techos rojizos del Templo Hikawa.

_**Diario de Akane Kondo, Octubre 20 de 1983.**_

_Querido Diario:_

_No es muy común en mi hacer esto, me siento algo ridícula llevando un diario, pero tú buen amigo has sido el regalo de cumpleaños de papá, quien piensa que tener un escrito en que relatemos nuestra vida e impresiones es muy sano para nuestra mente y nos ayuda a encontrar en equilibrio del Gran Kami, hoy es mi cumpleaños número 19, y han pasado dos cosas muy importantes en mi vida, es mi cumpleaños y ha terminado mi entrenamiento como corredora._

_Primero, hoy Hiroko, Serenity y yo despedimos en el aeropuerto Narita a Artemis sama, aún me parece que fue un suspiro estos dos meses en que entrenamos con él, hemos perfeccionado nuestra técnica para correr, antes de conocerlo mis dos amigas y yo hacíamos "drift" en Hakone solo porque era divertido, pero luego de sus lecciones nos hemos dado cuenta que correr es mucho más que jugar, es un arte, una técnica, una forma de vida y de perfección, Artemis sama nos ha ayudado a verlo y es increíble que en solo dos meses nos hayamos vuelto las tres corredoras clase "A"._

_Confieso que me ha gustado mucho al forma como Artemis sama se dedica a perfeccionar el estilo de correr, lo que más me sorprende es que lo haga por gusto, al verlo con su bastón y su pierna lastimada de por vida dar órdenes y corregir un movimiento erróneo con tanta firmeza sus ojos brillaban de emoción, se nota que añora correr de nuevo aunque su cuerpo ya no se lo permita, es una lástima, aún es joven, pero ese accidente que tuvo cortó de golpe su carrera, lo admiro aún más porque ahora en vez de deprimirse o encerrarse en su castillo en Alemania (porque es un hombre muy rico) haya decidido dedicarse a formar a los mejores corredores del mundo, sí amigo diario, así es Artemis Hasegawa, mi maestro a quien admiro y respeto y de quien he aprendido tanto este verano._

_Mis amigas y yo lo acompañamos al aeropuerto, habíamos prometido no llorar pero ni Serenity ni yo contuvimos las lágrimas, solo Hiroko que siempre ha sido la más fuerte se limitó a apretar los puños, contrario a lo que yo creía, Luna, la nana de Serenity no acudió al aeropuerto, yo con mis dones espirituales había percibido que entre ella y nuestro mentor había un sentimiento intenso desde que se conocieron, pero creo que me equivoqué, ya que ella no se presentó a despedirlo y Artemis sama tampoco comentó nada al respecto._

_-Vamos chicas, prometieron no llorar, harán que mi despedida sea muy triste.-nos dijo Artemis con su sonrisa tranquilizadora._

_-Artemis sama…no tenemos como agradecerle lo que ha hecho por nosotras.-habló Serenity interpretando los sentimientos de las tres._

_-Ahora que lo mencionan, quizá si haya una forma.-nos dijo, luego me miró significativamente.-Akane sabe cómo pueden hacerme sentir orgulloso, ¿Cierto Fénix?.- me dijo, yo asentí con la cabeza y los ojos velados de lágrimas, por alguna razón Artemis siempre me comentaba sus planes de formar una gran Liga con los mejores corredores del mundo, quizá porque sabía que ese había sido siempre mi sueño…-Ahora antes de irme tengo un regalo para Ustedes.-explicó y de entre su saco extrajo tres pequeños cofres blancos los cuales alargó a mis amigas y a mí, al abrirlos nos encontramos con un dije de piedras preciosas cada una, el mío era un Fénix con rubíes, el de Serenity una luna de plata y el de Hiroko una rosa de oro.-La Luna, la Rosa y el Fénix, las tres saben por qué se los he dado, sus fortalezas y sus debilidades están en ellos, exploten sus fortalezas y venzan sus debilidades, tienen todo para hacerlo, y detrás de cada uno de sus dijes, está mi número personal, en cualquier momento y sea lo que sea que necesiten, estaré allí para ayudarlas…-luego Artemis abrió los brazos y las tres nos precipitamos a abrazarlo, hemos aprendido a querer y respetar a este buen señor, al abrazarlo no nos dimos cuenta de que lo lastimábamos, olvidamos su pierna, luego la voz de la mujer que por la radio anunciaba su vuelo nos hizo separarnos.-Estoy muy orgulloso se Ustedes…Tamahome, Taichi, TK, les encargo a las reinas, velen por ellas y cuídenlas.-dijo refiriéndose al esposo de Hiroko, al novio de Serenity y a su hermano._

_-Lo haremos Artemis sama y gracias por todo.-replició Tamahome abrazando a mi amiga Hiroko que al fin por más fuerte que era había estallado en llanto. Luego Artemis caminó hacia la puerta de salidas internacionales seguido de Yuuto, antes de irse se dirigió a mí y me dio una carta en un sobre blanco._

_-Porfavor Fénix, dásela a Luna…-me murmuró al oído y yo sentí.-Y no olvides lo que me prometiste…-_

_-No lo olvidaré Artemis sama…-dije entonces y mi maestro se perdió en la escalera eléctrica del aeropuerto agitando la mano en despedida, mis amigas y yo nos quedamos mirando un momento en silencio, hasta que la voz de Serenity nos volvió a la realidad._

_-Será mejor que nos vayamos, es tarde…-dijo ella.-Pero antes…-Serenity y Hiroko extendieron a mis manos un boleto de lotería, yo me quedé atónita._

_-¡Feliz cumpleaños Akane!.- dijeron ambas y me abrazaros efusivas._

_-Gracias…con la partida de Artemis sama lo había olvidado.-les contesté yo._

_-Sabemos que no es un buen regalo pero no teníamos dinero y ambas nos cooperamos para dártelo, el hombre que lo vendió dijo que era el de la suerte y si tu añades una oración en Hikawa quizá nos volvamos millonarias.-dijo sonriendo Hiroko, yo agradecí el gesto de mis amigas y apreté mi boleto contra el corazón._

_-Y aún falta lo mejor Akane chan…-exclamó Taichi Tsukino, el novio de mi amiga Serenity.-Te esperamos en la noche en Hakone para festejar, TK preparará barbacoa.-dijo este y el chico pelirrojo sonrió._

_-Es mi especialidad Akane, además quiero que todos conozcan a mi novia.-explicó TK, el menor de los Tsukino, Serenity y Hiroko me abrazaron de nuevo._

_-Creo que mi esposa y yo tenemos un regalo más para Akane.-nos dijo Tamahome Chiba abrazando cariñoso a Hiroko.-¿Les dices tú?.-comentó este a su joven esposa, mi amiga se sonrojó apenada._

_-Hiroko…¿Es verdad?.-murmuré yo entendiendo todo._

_-El médico lo acaba de confirmar…-me respondió ella._

_-¿Qué cosa?.-cuestionó Serenity._

_-Hiroko y Tamahome serán padres.-expliqué yo, todos me miraron extrañados._

_-A veces sí creo eso de tus poderes Psíquicos Akane.-sonrió el novio de Serenity. Luego de felicitar a los futuros papás volvimos a casa, ya no le dije a Hiroko y a Tamahome que en mi visión sabía que su hijo será un saludable niño, creo que prefieren la sorpresa. Mi Padre me esperaba con mi comida preferida, Fugu, solo él lo sabe preparar adecuadamente para quitarle el veneno, comimos tranquilamente y luego me dio su regalo envuelto en un papel rojo, ¿Adivinas? El regalo eras tú, este bello libro de pasta roja con el signo shinto del fuego grabado en dorado, así que desde hoy siguiendo el concejo de Papá escribiré en este libro cuando sienta la necesidad de hacerlo…¿Sabes amigo diario qué faltaría para estar feliz este día?...Tener a mi lado al caballero de brillante armadura que venga a rescatarme, que arroste todos los peligros y que brinde todas las victorias al amor de su dama…Quizá debo dejar de leer novelas de caballeros, porque definitivamente estoy alucinando, es solo que al ver a mis amigas tan felices con su novio y esposo me pregunto cuando será mi turno de encontrar el amor, es irónico, puedo hacer lecturas en el fuego sobre los demás y ninguna sobre mí misma, me falta más entrenamiento, bien la noche ha caído ya y este día terminó, buenas noches querido diario, buenas noches Tokio, buenas noches Luna, y si tú que estas en todos lados ves en algún lugar del mundo a mi caballero desconocido, dale de mi parte también las buenas noches…_

Akane Hino cerró el pequeño libro rojo y lo guardó en el secreter de su escritorio, luego se encaminó envuelta en su camisón al alfeizar de la ventana en que miró la Luna llena y le envió un suspiro…cerró los ojos y pensó como sería su caballero de brillante armadura…y en su mente se forman las palabras como si se las dijera a la Luna en mudo ruego…

_**¿Qué sabes del amor, cuando no ha llegado a ti?**_

_**Por supuesto sabes que un día…pero ¿Cuándo será ese día?**_

_**¿Qué sabes de la vida cuando la tuya apenas comienza?**_

_**Y muerta de impaciencia esperas a aquel al que amarás**_

_**Aquel que te dirá, las palabras que tanto esperas, el amor lo quiero ahora…**_

_**Akina, Japón…**_

El Toyota Corolla color negro derrapó dando un giro de 360º en el estacionamiento del lugar en que con un gran letrero se dejaba ver "Comesitibles Meiou", de este bajó un joven de cabello castaño, rizado levemente con naturalidad y algo largo según la moda del tiempo, sus ojos azules destellaban inteligencia y determinación, abrió la cajuela y extrajo de esta una gran caja de regalo, la puerta del lugar se abrió y una pequeña bebé que apenas podía caminar, camino hacia él.

-¡Oji san…oji san…-balbuceaba la bebé, el rostro del atractivo chico se llenó de ternura al ver a la pequeña y corrió a abrazarla.

-¡Hola hola mi princesita!.-dijo cargando a la niña en brazos que lo llenó de besos, mas tarde salieron de la tienda un chico como de 18 años y una bella joven de cabello verdoso, casi una adolescente.

-Tardaste más de lo acostumbrado en volver Ken, ¿Te gustó la vida de Tokio?.-pregunta el joven de cabello negro a su hermano mayor.

-Hay buenos corredores, y Keitaro en verdad es todo lo que dijo, juro que cuando estuvo aquí y presumía de millonario jamás pensé que era verdad, tiene una mansión de lujo, sirvientes y todo eso.-replicó Ken Meiou aún con la niña en brazos.

-¿Y si es tan maravilloso porqué no te quedaste en Tokio?.-inquiere la chica.

-Verás cuñada, el ambiente citadino no es para mí, le ayudé a Keitaro en todo lo que pude para que formara su equipo, pero quedarme jamás, mi hogar es aquí, además extrañé mucho a mi princesa.-besa la mejilla de la bebé.

-Y ella a ti, no quiso comer su sopa los tres días hasta que Oji san se la diera.-sonríe la joven señora Meiou.

-Muy mal hecho Setsuna, quedamos que obedecerías a mamá en todo, si no Oji san estará triste y no te dará tu regalo.-frunce el seño Ken Meiou, la niña baja sus ojos rojizos tan parecidos a los de su Padre, Ken sonríe.-Pero por hoy será la excepción.-baja a la niña al suelo y ella y su Madre con quien la niña tiene un total parecido, menos en los ojos que son los de Nakae Meiou, se pone a desgarrar el papel de envoltura de la caja, Ken mira feliz a su sobrinita abrir su juguete nuevo mientras saca un cigarrillo y ofrece otro a su hermano menor.

-No gracias.-deniega Nakae Meiou.-Eres muy bueno con los niños Ken, ¿Seguro que no has pensado nunca en un niño propio?.-dice su hermano, Ken sonríe entre bocanadas de humo.

-Yo no soy como tú hermano, mírate, tan joven y ya casado y con una niña, y eso que Setsuna y tu hija son maravillosas, pero sabes que siempre he sido el más rebelde, no me gustan los lazos y los compromisos, en parte por eso no quise quedarme en Tokio en el equipo de Keitaro, le agradezco lo que hizo por nosotros y sigo siendo su amigo, pero eso de correr para los otros definitivamente no es lo mío, seguiré siendo el caballero solitario y retando a los mejores pero a mi modo.-replica el mayor de los Meiou.

-Y dejando una estela de corazones rotos por todos los lugares a los que vas a un reto, ¿Cierto?...-cuestiona Nakae Meiou a su hermano.-Yuki estuvo aquí cuando no estabas, se puso furiosa al saber que te fuiste sin avisarle.-

-Ella no es nada mío, jamás le prometí algo, es su problema si se lo creyó.-despectivo Ken.

-¿Es que nunca has pensado seriamente en casarte o tener una familia?.-extrañado Nakae.

-Te responderé como ya sabes, no me casaré hasta que encuentre a una reina, a esa reina hermosa y maravillosa por la que valga la pena desafiar todos los peligros por obtener su amor.-casi reza el chico de cabello castaño mirando la luna.

-Debes dejar de leer libros de caballería Ken, ya no eres un niño.-palmea la espalda de su hermano Nakae Meiou.-Las reinas no existen en este tiempo.-

-Pues no me enamoraré de nadie hasta encontrar a una.-asiente Ken divertido.

-Buena forma de aferrarte a tu soltería.-reconviene Nakae.-A veces creo que el menor de los dos eres tú, cuando digo que eres inmaduro.-

-Soñador hermano…que no es lo mismo.-

-¡Oji san!.- ríe la pequeña Setsuna sacando su GTR negro a escala.-¡Auto! ¡Auto!.-

-¿Un auto para una niña? ¿Estás demente?.-extrañado su hermano.

-Es la hija de uno de los "Hermanos Kamikase", y en cuanto sepa caminar la enseñaré a correr, lleva la velocidad en la sangre.-ríe Ken.

-¿Cuándo tiempo te quedarás esta vez Ken?.-cuestiona Setsuna Meiou, la esposa de Nakae.

-Una semana, Takumi, Keysuke y yo haremos un viaje en busca de mejores retos, es una aventura nueva, y no sé cuando volveré.-anuncia Ken, su hermano y su cuñada sonríen complacidos ante la nueva idea de este.

-Guarda en la cochera al "Shinobi" y te esperamos adentro hermano, Setsuna preparó una rica cena para tí.-acaba Nakae abrazando a la niña y junto con su esposa regresa a su casa, Ken mira a su hermano menor con su familia y suspira, abre la puerta de su auto pero no entra, se queda mirando la Luna llena.

-¿Existirás acaso Reina de mis sueños?...o eres una vaga fantasía de mi alma que espera que llegues a mi vida…-cuestiona el apuesto chico de cabello castaño como si el astro plateado tuviera la respuesta a su pregunta.-Un día te encontraré…lo sé…un día…-finaliza.

_**Me aman las mujeres, conozco las armas con que a menudo me atacan,**_

_**Me aman las mujeres, sin tenerles yo amor,**_

_**Las he hecho llorar, cansado de sus cuerpos blancos, **_

_**Cansado de hacerles creer, **_

_**De amar sin realmente amar…amor lo quiero ahora…**_

_**Diario de Akane Hino, Octubre 21 de 1983.**_

_Querido Diario:_

_Debes estar sorprendido de que tan rápido vuelva a tus páginas siendo que quedé en escribir solo cuando sintiera ganas de hacerlo, pero lo que pasó esta noche es digno de ser consignado aquí ya que eres una ventana a mi corazón y este ha sufrido mucho hoy…_

_En la noche fuimos a Hakone en los autos, llegamos a la cima y TK empezó a cocinar la barbacoa, nos presentó a su novia, una bella y simpática chica de secundaria llamada Sayuki, todos estábamos tranquilos y divertidos hablando sobre un baby shower para Hiroko, cuando las luces de la carretera se iluminaron y ante nosotros aparecieron unos autos Nissan S13 de los que bajaron cuatro chicos con extraños uniformes blancos, el que de ellos parecía el líder, un joven rubio de intensos ojos azules y actitud soberbia, avanzó hacia nuestro grupo._

_-Lo lamento plebeyos pero Hakone tiene dueños.-dijo este con tono de reto que hizo enojar rápidamente a Hiroko._

_-Nadie es dueño de la carretera engreído.-le lanzó mi amiga, Hiroko tiene el genio corto y no le gusta que la reten, los otros tres rieron de buena gana, el rubio se acercó a nosotros y Tamahome protegió a su esposa abrazándola._

_-Creo que no entendieron, Hakone es una carretera para practicar y esta noche mis "Caballeros" y yo queremos hacerlo, no es un lugar para un ordinario día de campo.- insolente el rubio._

_-Pueden practicar con tranquilidad que no los molestaremos amigo. Incluso los invitamos si desean acompañarnos.-ofreció Taichi Tsukino, el novio de mi amiga Serenity, con tono amable, una mirada despectiva del rubio y sus acompañantes nos congeló en nuestro lugar._

_-¿King? ¿Qué hacemos?.-cuestionó uno de los uniformados al líder._

_-Sacarlos de aquí.-dijo este y sin que lo esperara nadie golpeó en el rostro a Taichi que amablemente lo había invitado lanzándolo hacia atrás, Hiroko molesta le asestó una cachetada al rubio._

_-¡Nadie golpea sin razón a mis amigos idiota!.-el molesto rubio intentó golpear a Hiroko pero Tamahome lo detuvo._

_-¡Atrévete a golpear a mi esposa niño rico y te partiré tu millonario rostro!.-rugió Tamahome deteniendo la mano del rubio, la situación era muy tensa._

_-¡King! ¡No lo hagas! ¡No valen la pena!.- le decían sus amigos al chico rubio que se calmó un poco, luego miró nuestros autos._

_-Mazda Savanna…¿A caso alguno de Ustedes Plebeyos corre?.-inquirió burlón._

_-Nosotras tres.-replicó Hiroko.-¿Porqué lo dices? ¿Quieres retarnos?.-le dijo amenazante, a veces me pregunto cómo le hace Hiroko Chiba para ser tan terriblemente temperamental y atreverse a tanto, yo y Serenity estábamos muertas de miedo._

_-Me gusta la idea, un reto y el que pierda se larga para siempre de Hakone.-añadió el rubio._

_-Hecho.-dijo mi amiga, y yo que la conozco sé que lo haría. Un impulso más fuerte que yo (que tonta soy a veces) me hizo interponerme entre Hiroko y el rubio._

_-¡No lo hagas Hiroko! ¡Sabes que es peligroso para ti ahora!.-le dije yo, luego fui consciente de lo que había hecho y mis asustados ojos miraron hacia atrás encontrando las pupilas hirientes del rubio._

_-¿Quién es tu entrometida amiguita?.-cuestionó este.-¿Es que acaso también sabes correr?.-me dijo con tono de burla._

_-Aléjate Akane, le daré su merecido a este tipo engreído.-me apartó Hiroko._

_-No.-dije al fin decidida.-Correré por ti.-añadí yo, los amigos del rubio silbaron burlones._

_-Acepto, yo contra la niña entrometida y el que pierda se larga de Hakone.-terminó el rubio alargando su mano enguantada._

_-Akane no lo hagas.-escuché la voz angustiada de Serenity, pero algo en la mirada del engreído chico me hizo decidirme._

_-Hecho.-le di la mano, luego este se dirigió a su auto blanco que tenía pintado un escudo de armas y una corona en el capo con la leyenda "King Arthur" al parecer de ahí venía el apodo del chico, yo me dirigí al "Vulcano"._

_-Akane, no hagas caso, nos iremos de aquí y asunto acabado.-me detuvo de los hombros Serenity._

_-¿Porqué tanto miedo de que rete a ese tipo?.-cuestioné yo._

_-Porque es Keitaro Hino, es corredor profesional, y su equipo, los "Caballeros", no son corredores amateur, todos son clase "B", quizá Keitaro sea clase "A".- explicó TK.-lo conocenen la zona como "King" ya entenderás porqué, se ha entrenado con los mejores de Japón.-_

_-El reto está hecho y no me retractaré.-añadí molesta y entré a la cabina del "Vulcano"._

_-Bien hecho Akane, me enorgullece que empieces a tener agallas, si bien Keitaro Hino es "King" nosotras somos las Reinas del Drift, así nos lo dijo Artemis sama, y en ajedrez la reina es más poderosa que el rey. Haz que se sienta orgulloso y patea el trasero de ese tipo.-apretando el puño me dijo Hiroko, yo asentí con la cabeza y colgando en el retrovisor mi pergamino "Kanji" me encaminé al lugar en que el "King Arthur" me esperaba, uno de los chicos de su equipo se había colocado en medio de los dos autos, mis manos sudaban frío como nunca ante un reto, miré por la ventanilla el rostro sonriente y la mueca irónica y confiada de Keitaro Hino, hasta que el chico dio la señal de salida y hundí el acelerador hasta el fondo…_

_En la carrera pude darme cuenta de porqué a Keitaro Hino le apodan "King" es muy bueno y tiene técnica, pero por más técnica que tenga, esta ha sido adquirida en pistas de lujo hechas expresamente para correr, no en carreteras normales y la ventaja de terreno me ayudó, además noté rápidamente que no era un clase "A", sino un clase "B" en transición, bendito sea Artemis sama y su entrenamiento que me ayudó a saber descubrir esto, lo dejé adelante la primer parte de la carrea, se debió confiar y luego del punto medio cayó en la trampa y bajó el ritmo, entonces en la curva del kilómetro 5 lo rebasé con un derrape que he practicado mucho; en esta parte de la carrera el camino se abre 30 grados más, el resto fue pan comido, el tipo no me vio el polvo, gané con ventaja y esperé a que bajara del auto, estaba furioso, su rostro atractivo (hasta ahora que escribo me doy cuenta de que sí era atractivo)estaba lleno de odio por la derrota, sus ojos azules llenos de ira se hundieron en los míos y me hicieron temblar, incluso hubo un momento en que creí que me golpearía, pero no lo hizo._

_-Hakone es suyo.-me dijo furioso y luego se alejó sin más hacia su auto, lo vi tomar un radio de dentro de este.-¡Nos vamos! ¡Los quiero aquí a todos ahora!.- rugió Keitaro Hino y se alejó de allí molesto, yo subí al "Vulcano" y regresé por el camino de nuevo a la cima en que me esperaban mis amigos festejando el triunfo, pero yo no prestaba atención a sus felicitaciones, mi mente se había quedado en los ojos azules lacerantes del jefe de los "Caballeros" ¿Porqué me han impactado tanto?...no lo sé, quizá porque pude ver tras ellos mucho dolor y sufrimiento, mucha ira y soledad, ¡Pobre chico! ¿Será en verdad su vida tan miserable como para tener unos ojos tan terribles?...eso no lo sé ni lo quiero saber, ahora me iré a dormir si el recuerdo de los ojos azules me deja conciliar el sueño…y pensaré solo en mi caballero soñado, ese de sonrisa honesta y ojos bondadosos y no en este tipo terrible…_

En la parte trasera del patio de la mansión Hino, se halla el elegante garaje en que se suceden uno tras otro los autos de marcas renombradas, los mejores de carreras, los mecánicos uniformados viene y van dándoles mantenimiento, al fondo, en una mesa redonda con un escudo de armas, permanece pensativo el chico rubio, aún molesto, hasta que un joven se acerca a él.

-"King", los datos que pediste.-añade este dando a Keitaro un folder que este precipitadamente abre.-Son conocidas como "Las reinas del Drift" Hiroko Chiba conduce el Mazda amarillo, Serenty Takeuchi el plata y la chica que te venció.-Un destello de ira de los ojos azules que hace al joven informante palidecer.-Se llama Akane Kondo, son las mejores en Kanto, hablando de conductores amateur, nada formal, pero este verano han empezado a ganar muchos retos y a hacerse de renombre en la zona. Conseguí fotografías y direcciones personales, Hiroko es la que te retó primero y está casada.-explica el informante.

-¿Y la chica del Mazda rojo? ¿Es casada?.-cuestiona Keitaro Hino a su subalterno.

-Según los datos no "King", es hija del sacerdote de Hikawa.-el joven rubio sonríe ambiguamente.

-Entonces haremos una visita a Hikawa.-dice este.

-"King"…perdona que me entrometa pero, ¿No estarás pensando en…conquistar a esa chica?.-dice el joven.

-No te importa lo que haga Dagonet.-furioso Keitaro.

-¿Y qué hay con tu prima? Tu abuelo se molestará mucho si no te comprometes con ella.-

-Sabes lo que hizo esa coqueta en la fiesta de aniversario del abuelo, y créeme que nadie humilla a Keitaro Hino, le haré ver a Kaolinet Hino que de mí nadie se burla…¿Qué crees que diría si sabe que me he casado con una chica simple y sin fortuna? Y aún mejor ¿Qué dirá el abuelo? Le dará un infarto si sabe que mi esposa es una "Miko" shintoista, él que tanto defiende el cristianismo, sería un golpe bajo terrible y se arrepentiría de no dejarme correr-sonríe maquiavélico el rubio.

-¿Casarte? "King", ¿No es demasiado? Es decir, vengarte de tu novia y de tu abuelo está bien pero. ¿A costa de esa chica?.-

-Nada es demasiado, Kaolinet se arrepentirá de haber jugado conmigo, el abuelo de abrumarme con sus exigencias y esa niña idiota de haberme ganado.- jura el joven rubio apretando los puños.

_**Diario de Akane Kondo, Octubre 24 de 1983.**_

_Querido Diario:_

_Luego de varios días de olvido encerrado en mi cajón te vuelvo a molestar el día de hoy…me parece como un suspiro el tiempo que ha pasado desde que escribí en tus páginas sobre el reto que tuve con el conductor del "King Arthur" hasta ahora, y jamás pensé que tres días llegaran a decidir así mi vida, la mañana después de mi festejo de cumpleaños y del reto a los "Caballeros" salí temprano a ocuparme de mis deberes en el templo y con mi escoba barría las hojas de la explanada, cuando una extraña presencia me sacó de mis meditaciones, parado en el tronco de un árbol estaba el chico rubio de la noche anterior mirándome con sus extraños ojos azules. Me paralicé de miedo con su mirada de nuevo y debí haberme sonrojado involuntariamente porque sentí mis mejillas llenas de calor y él sonrió._

_-Buenas noches Kondo sama.-me llamó por mi nombre._

_-¿Cómo sabe quién soy?.-_

_-Porque todos en la región de Kanto conocen a las "Reinas del Drift".- dijo y se acercó a mí, yo me hice hacia atrás asustada.-¿Te doy miedo?.-me preguntó el chico rubio._

_-Luego de lo que pasó anoche…-balbucee yo._

_-Sí, lo de anoche fue impropio de mí, mis disculpas Kondo sama.-se inclinó ante mí.-Jamás debí ser tan agresivo, es solo que en el mundo de las carreras todos los retos suelen ser así, me dejé llevar y estuvo mal, mucho más con una dama.-explicó este y tomando mi mano la besó .-Keitaro Hino, un placer conocerte.-me dijo él y sus ojos de un azul terrible ahora parecían tan tiernos que me hizo estremecer._

_-A…Akane Kondo.-dije yo entrecortadamente._

_-Tú y tus amigas son maravillosas, nadie me había ganado en la región antes de ti…bueno solo uno pero ese vive en Akina y como es mi amigo no cuenta, fue solo por jugar.-dijo sonriendo.-Me interesa mucho lo que hacen Ustedes tres, sé que empiezan a hacerse de un renombre en la zona.-dijo el joven.-Yo tengo un equipo, se llama "Caballeros" son amigos que como yo les gusta correr y nos hemos unido como los caballeros de la mesa redonda, tengo un amigo que lee muchos libros de caballería y me lo sugirió, antes no teníamos nombre.-me dijo el joven rubio._

_-También me gustan los libros de caballería.-dije entrecortadamente._

_-Me alegro, así tenemos más en común. Tengo un garaje en casa, ¿te gustaría verlo?.-me dijo el joven._

_-¿Ahora?.-cuestioné insegura._

_-¿Porqué no?...la opinión de una de las reinas del Drift me serviría mucho.-ofreció.-Mi auto está abajo, es solo cuestión de que decidas.-me sonrío con una sonrisa tan atractiva, en verdad Keitaro Hino es muy apuesto, y algo más fuerte que yo me hizo decidirme, ¿Será él al fin mi caballero de brillante armadura?...no lo sabía pero tenía que averiguarlo._

_-Está bien, me cambiaré y estaré abajo en un momento.-dije y me fui hacia adentro, cambié mi uniforme del templo por ropa más cómoda._

_-¿Akane? ¿Vas a algún lado?.-me dijo mi Padre, y por primera vez en mi vida le mentí._

_-Hiroko irá a ver un departamento que quiere comprar, iremos yo y Serenity con ella, puede que regrese tarde, prometo que al volver termino los deberes, por favor Padre.-le dije yo, el solo sonrió._

_-Está bien pero no regreses muy noche, a pesar de ser verano no es bueno perder la rutina.-_

_-¡Gracias papá!.- dije besándolo en la mejilla y salí de Hikawa, bajé las escaleras del templo y vi estacionado el S13 con la leyenda "King Arthur" en la acera de enfrente, emocionada subí y Keitaro arrancó._

_La visita al garaje de Keitaro Hino me dejó sorprendida, tenía tantas cosas ahí, ahora me doy cuenta de porqué puede pagar un equipo como ese, uniformes y un garaje, creo que le daría risa si viera el pequeño taller que tenemos mis amigas y yo en la parte de atrás de Hikawa, esto sí es de lujo, ojalá algún día el sueño de Artemis sama de una Liga se haga realidad y pueda tener un garaje tan bien equipado como el de los "Caballeros" la idea del amigo de Hino sama sea quien sea en sensacional, tienen una mesa redonda con el código de caballería escrito en la pared y un escudo de armas labrado, la visita fue increíble, y luego de conocer su lugar y de que me presentar a sus amigos corredores (sus autos tiene los nombres de caballeros como "Percibal" y "Gawain" y un auto negro que tiene la extraña leyenda "Le Fay" evidentemente en alusión a la bruja Morgana de los cuentos artúricos, aunque no vi a ninguna chica cerca, el obvio que debe ser de una mujer.) me invitó a tomar un té en la lujosa mansión que habita, unas correctas sirvientas nos atendieron, vi la fotografía de un anciano muy parecido a Keitaro._

_-Es mi abuelo, Ishido Hino.-_

_-¿El senador?.-dije yo conociéndolo de la televisión y periódicos._

_-El mismo, al morir mis padres se hizo cargo de mí.-dijo Keitaro.-Pero jamás nos hemos llevado bien, él desearía que yo fuera un aburrido político como él y no un chico libre como soy, estudio en la universidad para mantenerlo contento y que me siga dando dinero pero en verano me dedico a correr que es mi gran pasión.- me explicó el joven. El resto de la merienda me contó como conoció a sus amigos y formó su equipo, su conversación me tenía muy atenta, pero no sé si era lo que narraba o su rostro atractivo lo que me hacía mirarlo atentamente, finalizando la merienda me llevó de nuevo a Hikawa, antes de bajar del auto me detuvo._

_-Espera Kondo sama…-me dijo sujetando mi mano.-¿Puedo verte de nuevo?.-pidió suplicante._

_-No veo porqué no Hino sama.-dije emocionada._

_-¿Mañana a las seis en el parque Juuban?.-casi suplicó con sus ojos azules cargados de ternura que me hicieron estremecer._

_-Ahí estaré.- le dije yo, entonces pasó algo tan repentino y tan mágico que no me dio tiempo de reaccionar, el chico se acercó a mí y me besó en los labios, fue un beso rápido, casi una caricia, en que sus labios se posaron sobre los míos, yo abrí mucho los ojos, aterrada y a la vez incrédula era mi primer beso…_

_-Hasta mañana Akane.-me dijo él con tono tan natural abriendo la puerta del auto, yo me bajé como autómata, como un robot._

_-Hasta mañana Keitaro…-murmuré y el "King Arthur" se perdió en la calle dejándome confundida y azorada, llegué a casa y me fui directo a mi habitación, respondí mecánicamente a las preguntas de papá y llegué directamente a tomarte para escribir, me dormí ese día con una sonrisa en los labios murmurando el nombre de Keitaro Hino…_

_Lo que pasó los dos días siguientes fue muy rápido, volví a ver a Keitaro en el parque y pasaron cosas maravillosas, paseamos por los alrededores, me llevó a comer a un lujoso restaurante, sin habernos dicho nada sabíamos ya que éramos novios…¡Novios! No sabía aun enteder lo que estaba sintiendo por él, ¿Sería ese caballero que esperaba?...Él me contaba como su vida al lado de su abuelo era una tortura, que odiaba las clases y no deseaba ser político como este exigía, yo lo oía como entre sueños pensando en lo maravilloso que era amar y ser amada, fueron dos días de ensueño, pero algo más fuerte que yo me impedía contarles a mis amigas, nos seguíamos reuniendo a practicar en Hakone cada noche, pero yo estaba distraída y ellas lo notaron, no les quise decir nada aún, no sabía cómo lo tomarían, sin embargo este día en la mañana que he visto a Keitaro en el parque me ha dicho que su abuelo quiere que se case con una chica rica de sociedad que él no ama, y que no estaba dispuesto a ello, me abrazó y me dijo que me amaba a mí, y que si quería ser su esposa, se hincó y en medio del parque me dio un anillo de compromiso, yo no podía dar crédito a lo que veía, hace tres días le había ganado una carrera y ahora me proponía matrimonio…Y yo ¿Qué sentía exactamente por Keitaro Hino? Mi alma atribulada de emociones no me dejaba pensar, yo misma me sorprendí al escuchar mi propia voz decir…_

_-Acepto Keitaro…te amo.-dije yo como en sueños y luego los brazos fuertes de él me estrecharon y me besó de nuevo con fuerza._

_-Mi abuelo no permitirá que nos casemos si se entera, te espero a las diez en la Capilla de la Virgen en Shibuya…¿Sabes cuál es?.-me dijo Keitaro, hasta ese momento pensé que la familia Hino era católica y yo no, ¿Qué diría papá si…?._

_-Ahí estaré.-_

_-No le digas nada a tu padre.-_

_-Le diré a mis amigas, ellas deben saber.-_

_-Si crees que serán discretas, ahí mismo nos casaremos por el civil y ya nadie nos podrá separar.-me dijo Keitaro.-Te espero Akane…-acabó besándome de nuevo y se alejó por la arboleda, yo volví a Hikawa y encontré a papá dormido en la sala, lo miré y lo arropé con una manta, besé su cabeza, ¿Qué diría papá si supiera lo que voy a hacer sin su permiso?...Entré a mi habitación, empaqué algunas cosas y te saqué de mi cajón, escribo estas líneas antes de irme de Hikawa rumbo a mi destino, quiero ser la esposa de Keitaro Hino y no me importa nada más, lo amo, en algún teléfono público le hablaré a Hiroko y a Serenity para decirles la verdad, espero que la próxima vez que escriba en tus hojas amigo diario, ya no sea Akane Kondo, sino la feliz señora Hino…_

Akane cerró su libro y lo metió a su mochila, abrió la puerta de su habitación y salió del templo sigilosamente, la noche cubría el panorama de Hikawa hasta que bajó la escalinata y llegó a un teléfono público, puso unas monedas y marcó el número.

-¿Si?-dijo una voz tras el aparato.

-¿Hiroko? Es Akane.-

-¿Akane? ¿A estas horas? Qué ocurre.-asustada su amiga tras el teléfono.

-Hiroko, voy a casarme.-le dijo ella.

-¿Casarte?..Es una broma, ¿Cierto?-

-Es la verdad, voy a casarme con Keitaro Hino.-le dice la sacerdotisa a su amiga.

-¿Hino? ¿El chico rico engreído?.-dice Hiroko.-Pero cómo es posible…-

-No tengo tiempo de explicarte ahora Hiroko, pero necesito de tu apoyo y del de Serenity, ¿Pueden ir a la Capilla de la Virgen en Shibuya a las diez?.-dice ansiosa la chica.

-Ahí estaré, le diré a Serenity y Tamahome y yo pasaremos por ella, Akane linda…¿estás segura de lo que haces?.-dudosa su amiga.

-Muy segura. Por favor Hiroko, cuento con Ustedes, nadie más sabe esto, ni mi Padre-

-Si es lo que quieres estaremos allí…-

-Gracias.-acaba Akane y cuelga el teléfono.-Gran Kami…haz que él sea el correcto, has que hoy sea ese día…-dice con una plegaria, luego camina por la calle y detiene un taxi al cual da la dirección del Templo Católico…

_**Un día, el vendrá ese día, donde viviré el amor, un día…..**_

_**Akina, Japón…**_

En uno de los bares más concurridos de la ciudad montañosa de Akina, se escucha el ruido de la música y las risas de los chicos que en él se divierten, algunos autos se carreras estacionados fuera dan idea del tipo de personas que se reúnen en el lugar, en una banca del jardín cercano al bello lago de Akina en que se refleja la luz de la luna, se ve a una pareja de jóvenes, una bella chica rubia besa apasionadamente al joven alto de cabello castaño algo largo…

-Yuki….basta…-dice alejándola de su lado Ken Meiou entre los besos avasalladores de la chica.

-¡Keni! ¿Qué te pasa?...antes te gustaba…-molesta la bella rubia.

-Tú lo has dicho Yuki…antes…-se levanta el chico y se acomoda su camisa.

-Ken…¿es que acaso en Tokio encontraste una chica mejor que yo?...¿porqué ya no me quieres?…-suplica la joven.

-No es el problema contigo linda…es conmigo, yo no puedo seguirte engañando ni engañándome a mí, eres muy linda, pero yo no te amo ni podré amarte jamás.-

-¿Quieres a otra?.-ofendida la rubia.

-Si.-responde él.

-¿Y quién es?...¡Akiko!...sé que es Akiko, la muy estúpida te ha buscado siempre…-furiosa Yuki.

-Cálmate…no es ella. No es nadie que conozcas.-la tranquiliza el apuesto joven.

-¿Y la amas mucho Keni?.-sigue desesperada y ansiosa la jovencita.

-Muchísimo…sería capaz de cruzar el océano, de vencer todos los obstáculos y escalar las montañas más elevadas solo por una de sus miradas.-declara con su voz varonil y firme Ken Meiou.

-¿Y es linda?.-inquieta Yuki temerosa de que alguien en Akina la superara a ella, la más exitosa con los chicos.

-Es la más hermosa mujer del mundo, sus ojos son morados, como las amatistas, sus cabellos negros y largos como una cascada de ébano, sus labios rojos y ardientes como el fuego.-describe Ken.

-¿Y cómo se llama la afortunada mujer que puede enorgullecerse de haber enamorado a Ken Meiou?.-a su pesar celosa la rubia.

-Yo…no lo sé…-

-¿No la conoces?.-

-Aun no.-sonríe él.

-Ken….estas bromeando, inventaste todo esto para deshacerte de mí.-furiosa Yuki.-¿Cómo puedes amar a alguien que no conoces?-

-No bromeo, amo a mi Reina, aunque aún no la conozco, sé que un día la voy a conocer…pero soy el único hombre que ha estado enamorado de ella desde antes de conocerla.-declara este.-¿Ves querida como no puedes competir contra ella?.-Yuki muy molesta le da una cachetada.

-Estás loco Ken Meiou, completamente loco.-y se aleja de allí, Ken sonríe y frota su mejilla, luego mira la Luna de nuevo.

-Sé que en algún lugar estás viendo la misma luna que yo mi amada Reina…aun no te conozco pero sabes que tu caballero te será fiel hasta la muerte, ellos no entienden, ellos no saben, pero yo espero que un día…un día…-termina Ken y se sienta en la banca solitario suspirando.

_**Un día, ella vendrá, un día ella será mi amor,**_

_**Un día se olvidarán estos días, arrastrando el peso del corazón,**_

_**Un día será nuestro turno, para amarnos un día…un día…**_

_**Preview cap 2:**_

_-¡Padre!.-dice la chica y corre al suelo hincándose delante del hombre con el arma._

_-¡No! ¡No lo hagas Chikane! ¡Aléjate!.- dice el señor Minowara.-¡No vale la pena seguir viviendo no así!.-dice con los ojos inyectados de dolor._

_-¡Padre por el Gran Kami no lo hagas! ¡Todo tiene solución!.-rectifica la chica asustada._

_-Esto no hija…esto no la tiene…Hemos perdido la empresa.-dice Shibue Minowara a su hija.-Y eso no es todo, aún con el pago de las acciones los acreedores nos acabaran, nos quedaremos sin nada…¡Sin nada! ¡El Honor de mi Familia perdido por un mal negocio!...-dice el desesperado hombre._

_-Padre…cálmate…hallaremos una salida…-dice la asustada joven y sus ojos rojos se llenan de lágrimas._

_-¡No la hay! ¡No la hay! ¡Esas malditas personas que compraron las acciones acabaron con nuestra última esperanza! ¿Sabes que había inventado un truco para ganar tiempo y me infiltré en la subasta?...pero alguien…alguien ofreció más dinero…en unos segundos perdimos todo, si esa persona no hubiera ofrecido en el último momento hubiéramos conjurado esta tragedia…pero ya no es posible…ya no…¡Ya no! ¡Y yo no puede hacer frente a la deshonra de ver a mi familia en la calle! ¡Antes…antes…_

_-¡No!.-grita desesperada la joven…_

***CANCION: "Un Jour" (Un día) Musical ROMEO ET JULIETTE by Gerard Presgurvic.**

**NOTAS FINALES: Aquí el cap. 1, desde el inicio ya hemos tenido tensión, acción, carreras y adrenalina, SRR GAIDEN tendrá todo eso al mil por hora como todo lo que corresponde a la franquicia SRR y ambos autores esperamos que el inicio de la Historia de Pasado los haya dejado gratamente sorprendidos, deseamos que los personajes que en SRR aparecieron tan poco pero que son muy significativos adquieran al fin su propio espacio, personalidad y trascendencia, ojala hayan podido identificarse con Akane, Hiroko y Serenity y al leer se pueda hacer una relación con SRR, además chicas, prepárense para tener un nuevo ídolo porque Ken Meiou es un bombón en toda la extensión de la palabra (esto lo dice Eboli) que cada cap. las enamorará mas…**

**Como ven en el siguiente cap saldrá al fin Chikane Yamada y todos entenderemos mucho más los motivos de su odio…así que esperamos que este nuevo proyecto sea de su agrado y en cuanto a la actualización, depende de Ustedes y de su respuesta…así que dejen al menos un comentario y ¡Feel the energy!...**

**ATTE: Zhudo y Leonor de Éboli.**


	2. Chapter 2: El inicio de la venganza

**SRR GAIDEN CAP. 2**

**EL INICIO DE LA VENGANZA**

_**Dulce venganza que corre por mis venas,**_

_**Por esa mirada tierna llena de hipocresía.**_

_**Ahora tú me las pagarás…**_

La capilla de la Virgen de Shibuya estaba esa noche alumbrada solo por una tenue luz, dentro de esta el anciano padre Adams, de nacionalidad inglesa, esperaba vestido con los ornamentos sagrados, un chico rubio caminaba de un lado a otro del altar, vestía sencillamente un traje de etiqueta blanco y aguardaba nervioso.

-Keitaro hijo…¿Estás seguro de lo que vas a hacer? El matrimonio no es lago para tomar a juego, sé que nunca te has llevado bien con Hino sama, pero tu abuelo siempre ha querido tu bien primero que todo, ¿Qué hay del compromiso con tu prima?...Keitaro, Dime porfavor que esto no lo estás haciendo solo por vengarte de tu abuelo.-suplica el sacerdote antiguo conocido de la familia Hino.

-En un inicio era solo por eso padre Adams, no lo niego, es solo que en unos cuantos días esta chica, Akane Kondo, se ha metido muy dentro de mi alma, es tan buena, tan noble, tan inocente, como jamás he conocido a nadie en el mundo lleno de lujos en el que vivo, sé que llegará a ser una buena esposa-sonríe el joven rubio.-Y si de igual modo me he de casar alguna vez, más vale que sea con alguien a quien he elegido yo, aunque el amor sea una palabra fuera de mi diccionario..¿Cierto?.-el sacerdote mueve negativamente la cabeza, en ese momento se escucha un ruido de pasos agitados y llega a la iglesia una chica de largo cabello negro que carga una maleta, viste un sencillo vestido amarillo y un suéter blanco, sus mejillas sonrojadas por la carrera y con sus ojos púrpuras ansiosos miran al padre y luego al joven, tira al suelo la maleta y corre a lanzarse en brazos de Keitaro.

-¡Keitaro!.- dice ansiosa, al joven la recibe en sus brazos conmovido, incluso en el credo de egoísmo del heredero de la familia Hino, la bondad y ternura de Akane ha entrado.-¡Tuve tanto miedo desde que escapé de casa!.-dice ella llorando.

-Todo está bien, estás aquí y en un momento serás mi esposa…-murmura el rubio, luego la toma de la mano.-Padre Adams, mi novia Akane Kondo, el padre Adams, amigo de mi familia.-el sacerdote estrecha la mano débil y temblorosa de la chica y sonríe, Keitaro no se había equivocado al decir que era una creatura transparente y buena, pero ¿podría alguien tan dulce como ella enfrentarse a las dificultades y hostilidades del aristocrático mundo de los Hino? Algo le decía al buen sacerdote que quizá la supuesta felicidad del matrimonio no se hiciera realidad en la candorosa alma de ella, el sonido de mas pasos agitados se oye en la oscura capilla, y hacen su aparición Serenity y Hiroko seguidas de su esposo y novio respectivamente y del joven TK Tsukino, las amigas se precipitan llorosas hacia Akane y la abrazan.

-Creía que no vendrían.-murmura esta.

-No podíamos dejarte sola el día más importante de tu vida amiga.-replica Serenity.

-Te he traído mi vestido de novia, sé que usarlo te dará la misma felicidad que a mí, porfavor…-suplica Hiroko mostrando la bolsa, Akane llorosa asiente con la cabeza y las tres chicas se alejan a una cámara tras el altar que el padre les ofrece. Tamahome Chiba y los hermanos Tsukino miran a lo lejos con cierta desconfianza a Keitaro Hino, hasta que al fin Taichi Tsukino es quien habla primero.

-Hino…-dice él, sus dos amigos se acerca a él.-No tenemos en verdad mucho tiempo de conocerte y lo que de ti sabemos no nos asegura tranquilidad con respecto a tus intensiones con Akane, es como una hermana para Serenity y Hiroko y para nosotros, así que si había pasado por tu retorcida mente burlarte de ella o hacerle daño, te las verías con nosotros.-

-Jamás la dañaría.-dice el rubio, los tres amigos lo miran como exigiéndole la siguiente respuesta, debía decir "Porque la amo" y eso esperaban todos, pero los labios voluntariosos de Keitaro Hino enmudecen ante esta confesión, al fin sale de la habitación Akane Hino envuelta en el vestido blanco, con sus cabellos negros sujetos sencillamente con una pinza que rápidamente Serenity colocara en ellos, pero sonriente y feliz, está viviendo su soñado cuento de hadas, conducida por sus amigas toma la mano de Keitaro Hino y se coloca frente al altar, la ceremonia da inicio.

-Nos hemos reunido aquí esta noche para celebrar la boda de Keitaro y Akane…-inicia el sacerdote inglés con solemnidad mientras las sombras de las nubes noche ocultan la luna a lo lejos…

_**Diario de Akane Hino, Tokio Japón, Octubre 30 de 1983.**_

_Estimado Amigo:_

_Escribo hoy en tus páginas porque todo lo que ha pasado en mi vida es digno de referirlo, desde el día de mi apresurada boda con Keitaro Hino, desde ese momento en que delante del padre Adams dije que lo aceptaba por esposo, creo que mi destino ha sufrido un giro total, terminada la ceremonia (vaya que son lindas y emotivas las bodas cristianas, yo solo había conocido las bodas shinto con sus tradiciones y protocolo, siempre soñé casarme así pero nunca se lo dije a Keitaro) y luego de despedirme de mis amigas, le di a Serenity una carta para papá, y Keitaro y yo nos fuimos en el "King Arthur" a un pequeño departamento que tiene en Shinjuku, amueblado lujosamente, es un departamento de soltero, pero me acomodé bien al lugar._

_Estos cinco días han sido días de ensueño total, yo tonta niña inmadura que no sabía nada del amor o de lo que en verdad significa ser esposa de alguien más que lo que veía en la televisión o insinuaban algunos libros que leía con mis amigas, he descubierto la maravilla de un sentimiento como este, Keitaro a pesar de parecer frío y duro, ha tenido conmigo muestras de una ternura tan hermosa, que me ha hecho sentir en las nubes, era como si estos días solo existiera el pequeño apartamento, él y yo, aunque todos los días iba a trabajar al despacho de su abuelo, me ha comentado que no ha querido aún decirle nada de nuestro matrimonio, tampoco yo he intentado regresar a Hikawa…¿Cómo habrá reaccionado papá al leer mi carta y descubrir que me fui?...¡Pobre papá! Lo único que me duele de mi felicidad es que él sufra._

_Me he dedicado a ser una esposa ejemplar con Keitaro, ¡Lo amo tanto! He ido arreglando el apartamento con algunos toques de hogar que lo hagan menos frío, le preparo de comer y procuro estar lista y hermosa cuando llega del trabajo, en la tarde nos sentamos juntos a ver el atardecer que siempre ha sido mi hora favorita del día, él no me dice nada y solo me abraza, yo creo que el pobre de mi esposo está disfrutando también de esta vida ya que aunque no se ha abierto totalmente conmigo (Keitaro es tan reservado y tan duro a veces) sé que sus padres murieron cuando él era muy niño y ha vivido siempre con su abuelo al cuidado de sirvientes, por lo que no ha conocido la calidez de un hogar, mis amigas me visitan casi a diario, Hiroko parece tan feliz con su embarazo y Serenity me apoya en todo, me han comprado algunas cosas para la casa y me han dicho que papá recibió la carta pero no tienen respuesta de él…¿Me odiará? ¿Me habrá perdonado?...no quiero averiguarlo._

_Esa mañana estábamos las tres en mi casa revisando los informes de algunos corredores de la zona, cuando han llegado alborotados TK, Tamahome y Taichi, llevaban un periódico en las manos._

_-¡Chicas! ¡Han salido los números premiados de la lotería!.-la dicho TK divertido._

_-¿Y nosotros que tenemos que ver en eso?.-replica Hiroko, Tamahome sonríe._

_-Amor…¿No recuerdan el regalo de cumpleaños de Akane?.-ha recordado el esposo de mi amiga, hasta yo lo había olvidado e instintivamente sonreí._

_-Justamente tengo el boleto aquí, venía dentro de mi diario y es una de las pocas cosas que traje de Hikawa, pero…¿En verdad creen que…-_

_-Nada perdemos con probar.-me animó Serenity, fui a mi habitación y tomé el boleto de entre tus hojas, volví a la sala en que mis amigos me miraban ansiosos, el pelirrojo hermano de Taichi Tsukino fue quien habló._

_-Bien Akane, te diré los números premiados y tu verificas…¿Si?.-dijo él, yo asentí con la cabeza.-98, 4, 56, 31, 9, 25…-_

_-Y 67…-terminé yo, TK me miró con ojos desorbitados._

_-Y 67.-dijo al fin.-Akane…¿Ganaste la lotería?.-yo sentía que las piernas me temblaban de emoción, no podía creer que cada cifra de las que TK había dicho se repitiera exactamente en mi boleto, me quede anonadada hasta que Tamahome Chiba me quitó el boleto de las manos y lo comprobó._

_-Es verdad…Akane Hino, ¡Eres millonaria!.-dijo el esposo de Hiroko, las chicas me abrazaron y todo en mi apartamento era risa y exclamaciones de felicidad, yo me dejé caer en el sillón riendo junto con ellas._

_-Somos millonarias, ese boleto lo compraron Ustedes dos en partes iguales para mí, así que sea lo que sea el premio, lo dividiremos en tres.-dije yo decidida y eso haría, en ese momento llegó Keitaro a casa y se sorprendió de la algarabía, lo recibí con un beso mientras mis amigos le explicaban entrecortadamente la noticia, todos fuimos a cenar a un lujoso restaurante del centro antes de ir a las oficinas de gobierno a reclamar el premio, no fueron necesarios muchos trámites para cobrarlo, solo presentar el boleto, algunas firmas y recibir el cheque, cuando mis amigas y yo leímos la exorbitante cantidad no podíamos creerlo, TK me hizo entonces una pregunta._

_-Akane…¿Saben ya qué hacer con el dinero?.-me dijo, Serenity, Hiroko y yo nos miramos un momento y como si hubiésemos estado de acuerdo de toda la vida respondimos juntas._

_-Formas la Liga de Aces.- lo siguiente que hicimos fue ir al banco y dejar el dinero en una cuenta compartida, luego volvimos a casa, Keitaro está durmiendo en estos momentos cansado de su trabajo, desde que empezó a hacer su servicio en el despacho de su abuelo llega así todas las noches, yo no podía dormir sin escribir lo que ha pasado en tus hojas amigo diario, ¡El sueño de Artemis sama y el nuestro tiene más posibilidades que nunca de realizarse!...Nos veremos más delante…Akane Hino._

La joven de cabello negro cocina algo que huele delicioso en la cocina de su apartamento, sonriente y feliz es la encarnación viva de lo que debe ser la felicidad, hasta que el sonido del timbre de la puerta le indica la llegada de alguien, sonríe al pensar que quizá sean sus amigas y se dirige al lugar, abre la puerta y se topa con la alta y delgada silueta del anciano de cabello canoso y bigote, bastante parecido a su esposo, y que ella reconociera por la televisión, el senador Ishido Hino, a su lado dos hombre de traje negro que son sus guardaespaldas le dan un aspecto aún más imponente, Akane Hino mira al político con sus grandes pupilas moradas, los ojos azules de halcón se clavan en la jovencita, la evalúan de arriba abajo descaradamente…

-Hino sama…-murmura ella, el anciano la sigue mirando.-Pase porfavor.-ofrece ella, el anciano sin hacer un solo comentario entra en el lugar, también mira ahora atentamente el apartamento de su nieto.

-Parece que la vida de matrimonio de Keitaro lo ha hecho mejorar, ya me preguntaba yo qué le estaría pasando a ese muchacho que estaba trabajando tan eficientemente en la oficina, no necesité de mucho para averiguarlo, has sabido poner tu toque en esta cueva de león niña, antes este lugar era horrible.-dice la voz firme del político, Akane se sonroja vivamente.

-Tome asiento por favor Hino sama…-ofrece ella, el anciano se sienta y la mira de nuevo con sus ojos penetrantes, pero el alma ingenua y buena de Akane Hino que no tiene nada que ocultar deja que el anciano vea hasta lo más hondo de su alma y le sonríe.

-Eres muy hermosa niña.-dice al fin el hombre.-Algo de lo que nuca dudé fue del buen gusto de Keitaro.-

-Gracias Hino sama-se inclina ella.

-¿Y por qué no supe de su boda?...Si mi nieto pensaba casarse debió decírmelo y hacer un matrimonio como exige el nombre que lleva.-

-Keitaro pensaba que quizá no estuviera Usted de acuerdo Hino-sama, yo no soy de su misma clase social.-confiesa Akane ingenuamente, Ishido Hino tose confundido, ahora es él quien se sonroja.-Además mi padre tampoco estaba de acuerdo y pensamos que era mejor hacer todo así para que nadie nos separara.-

-Está bien, entiendo eso, pero ahora que te conozco y sé que eres la esposa de mi hijo, la nueva Señora Hino, puesto que ha estado vacante desde que muriera mi esposa, no puede dejar que sigas lejos de casa o de mi, deben venir tu y Keitaro a Villa Hino a tomar posesión de lo que es suyo, ¿Sabes algo Akane linda?.-dice el político y su voz de ordinario implacable se suaviza con la niña de cabello negro que parecía tener el don de domar hasta a las fieras.-Yo estoy muy solo, mi única familia son mis nietos Keitaro y Kaolinet, yo y Keitaro no hemos tenido nunca antes una buena relación, lo confieso, pero quiero al chico, es mi heredero, y sé que él me quiere igual.-

-¡Eso es seguro Hino sama! ¡Lo ama y lo respeta muchísimo yo lo sé!.-impulsiva la joven.

-Bien, dejando eso de lado, no me gustaría que ni tú ni mi nieto sigan creyendo que soy una bestia y que los amenazo, para nada, al contrario, quiero que vengan a vivir a mi casa.-ofrece el político, ella sonríe y hace algo que nadie en Japón se hubiera atrevido a hacer, besa en la mejilla al anciano político y lo abraza cariñosa, el anciano, a quien todos en política llamaban "Hiromatsu" (Brazo de Hierro) por su dureza y tenacidad, se suaviza como por arte de magia ante la dulzura de la chica, en ese momento la puerta del apartamento se abre y aparece Keitaro, quien al ver la escena parece desconcertado.

-Abuelo.-dice seriamente.

-Keitaro.-responde Ishido Hino.

-¿Qué haces aquí?.-cuestiona el joven a la defensiva.

-Hino sama ha venido a conocerme Keitaro, y a decirme que quiere que vivamos con él en Villa Hino, ¿No es maravilloso?.-dice Akane y se lanza en brazos de su esposo, los ojos azules de abuelo y nieto chocan un momento, desconfiado Keitaro, serio "Hiromatsu".

-¿Es eso verdad abuelo? ¿No te molesta lo que hice?.-

-Es verdad Keitaro, quiero que vengas con tu esposa a casa.-replica este.

-Estamos bien aquí.-es la seca respuesta del joven.

-¡Keitaro!.-mumura Akane Hino dolida.

-¿Tu quieres ir?.-cuestiona el joven a su esposa.

-Si el abuelo Hino nos ha invitado ¿Por qué no?.-dice la chica, entonces sujeta la mano de Keitaro y la de Ishido Hino y las une con las suyas sonriendo.-Quiero que se acaben los malentendidos entre Ustedes, por favor.-y de nuevo la magia de bondad que irradiaba Akane Hino pareció surtir efecto, y el anciano y su nieto se unieron en un abrazo fuerte y sincero como jamás desde que el pequeño Keitaro Hino fue a vivir a casa dl "Hiromatsu" se habían dado.

_**Diario de Akane Hino, Tokio Japón, Octubre 31 de 1983.**_

_Querido Diario:_

_Escribo mis confidencias en tus páginas ya instalada en la enorme y lujosa habitación que en "Villa Hino" se ha dispuesto para mí, todo en la casa de la distinguida familia Hino es de un lujo total y exagerado, la sola habitación que ocupo con mi esposo es mas grande que todo el departamento en que vivíamos, pero empezaré por contarte como fue nuestra llegada._

_El abuelo Hino llegó en su lujoso auto negro mientras Keitaro y yo íbamos en el "King Arthur", pasamos por el portón a los lados del largo camino había una fila de cerezos y al final de estos una fuente circular con la imagen que yo ya había visto en la capilla en que nos casamos, la Virgen María, se nota que los Hino son una tradicional familia católica, ¿Cómo tomará el abuelo Hino el que yo sea shintoista? Y no cualquier chica practicante sino sacerdotisa del fuego…es algo que debo decirle lo más pronto posible, no me gusta que siga habiendo secretos entre nosotros._

_Cuando Keitaro y yo bajamos del auto, nos aguardaba un auténtico ejército de sirvientes correctamente ataviados, antes de hoy yo pensaba que esto ocurría solo en las películas, pero parece que aún quedan familias tradicionales como lo son los Hino, Keitaro me dio el brazo y el abuelo Hino el otro, subimos la escalinata de la mansión y fue la voz de abuelo la que me sacó de la admiración con que estaba contemplando aquello._

_-Delante de todos Ustedes fieles servidores de la familia Hino, les presento a la nueva señora Hino, la esposa de mi nieto Keitaro, la señora Akane Hino quien desde hoy vivirá en esta casa como corresponde a su rango y nombre, sé que todos Ustedes la atenderán como merece ya que ella es aquí una hija más, querida y respetada por mí.-dijo el anciano, yo lo miré agradecido y luego siguiendo un impulso hablé._

_-Me alegra mucho haber venido, todos Ustedes al servir a mi nueva familia ya me son simpáticos desde ahora, procuraré no darles mucho trabajo y ser amable, cordial y amigable con todos-me incliné sonriendo y noté como algunos de los más ancianos lloraban y otros me miraban sonriendo, el abuelo Hino se dirigió a un hombre anciano que parecía ser de más rango que los demás._

_-Akido, ¿Dónde está mi nieta?.-dijo con tono serio.-¿A caso no le informaste que venía Keitaro y su esposa?.-_

_-A la señorita Hino se le informó todo como Usted ordenó señor, pero ella se ha excusado diciendo que tenía jaqueca.-replicó el mayordomo, un gesto de furia del anciano que me hace comprender por qué en las noticias y periódicos lo llamaban "Hiromatsu"._

_-Ve por ella y dile que la esperamos en el comedor, es una orden.- dijo este y el mayordomo fue a cumplir la orden, Keitaro me presentó después a una anciana de rostro bondadoso que me abrazó con tanta sinceridad que nos hicimos amigas desde ese momento._

_-Akane, te presento a la señora Yukana, ha sido mi nana desde que era un niño, la quiero como a mi madre.-dijo Keitaro._

_-¡Bendita seas niña por haber hecho que mi Keitaro encontrara el amor!-dijo llorosa la mujer, yo no pude contenerme y la bese cariñosa mientras ella lloraba, luego pasamos al comedor que era tan elegante como el resto de la mansión Hino, y nos sentamos para comer, cuando estaban por servirnos la comida, apareció en la puerta una hermosa chica, de largo cabello rojo y ojos verdes que avanzó hacia nosotros, algo en la mirada despectiva que cruzó conmigo me hizo poner alerta mis sentidos espirituales, en momentos como este agradezco a Papá la formación shinto, la chica es muy hermosa, de esas mujeres que deben impresionar en todos lados a que llegan ya que además camina con estudiada elegancia, su rostro a pesar de ser muy hermoso luce maquillado en exceso, tiene una mueca de ironía tan marcada que me hace sentir escalofríos, su vestido negro ajustado resalta enormemente su bella figura, debe ser algunos años mayor que yo, camina hasta la mesa y me evalúa descaradamente de arriba a abajo, seguramente debo parecer muy poca cosa comparada con ella…_

_-Kaoli, debiste haber llegado hace un momento para recibir a Akane…hija, te presento a mi nieta Kaolinet Hino, prima de Keitaro y desde ahora también tuya.-dice el anciano, me vuelvo a ver a Keitaro que aprieta los puños y baja la vista evitando mirar a su prima..¿Porqué todo esto no me gusta nada y me da una sensación extraña? Me sobrepongo de la primera impresión y le sonrío a la pelirroja._

_-Mucho gusto, me alegra conocerte, espero que lleguemos a ser buenas amigas.-le digo alargando la mano, ella tiene de nuevo ese gesto despectivo del inicio pero lo sustituye por una sonrisa tan forzada que casi hubiese preferido una bofetada._

_-También lo creo yo querida, la mansión Hino es un lugar bastante aburrido para una chica joven como yo, así que tu presencia me hará sentir mejor, ya verás que nos divertimos juntas.-dijo ella y aceptó mi mano, nuestros ojos se cruzaron un momento ya que yo no pude dejar de percibir la fuerza con la que presionó mi mano, era definitivo, a pesar de todas las apariencias yo no le agradaba a Kaolinet Hino, eso era evidente, molesto Keitaro cortó el apretón de manos y me jaló hacia él sentándonos al lado del abuelo, Kaoli se sentó a la derecha y la comida empezó, durante la comida los que más hablaban eran el abuelo Hino y Keitaro, de cosas de trabajo, de vez en cuando el abuelo me preguntaba sobre mi color favorito o flores favoritas, me dijo que tenían un invernadero en "Villa Hino" y que una vez que me instalara mientras él y Keitaro trabajaban podía recorrer con libertad la casa y conocerla, indicó que quizá Kaoli pudiera ser mi guía, ella tuvo otra vez en gesto despectivo de siempre._

_-Será un placer para mí mostrarte "Villa Hino" prima.-sonrió ella haciendo un desagardable énfasis en la última palabra._

_-¿Y tienes amigos? Sabes que no me gustaría que te aislaras de tus amistades.-dijo el abuelo Hino._

_-Tengo dos amigas, Hiroko y Serenity, somos amigas desde la escuela primaria, son como mis hermanas.-_

_-Pues puedes invitarlas cuando desees, recuerda que eres la nueva señora Hino, la dueña de esta casa desde ahora.- dictamina el abuelo, al final de la comida este y Keitaro se encerraron a trabajar en el despacho y la buena señora Yukana me condujo a nuestras habitaciones en las que me ayudó a instalarme._

_-Señora Akane, quiero que sepa que todos en "Villa Hino" estamos felices de ver feliz al joven Keitaro, además de que una chica tan buena como Usted sea la nueva señora de la casa, ya le hacía falta a esta familia una señora Hino.-dijo la anciana._

_-También me alegra estar aquí, es solo que no estoy acostumbrada a este lujo, no sé nada sobre lo que esperan de mí como señora Hino, necesitaré ayuda.-digo yo._

_-La ayuda que necesite señora Akane, yo que viví en tiempos de mi señora Tomoyo, la abuela del joven Keitaro, sé cómo se lleva una casa como esta, y cuando Usted desee le explicaré la forma en que se acostumbra la vida en "Villa Hino".-ofrece ella, yo la abrazo impulsiva._

_-¡Gracias!.- al momento llaman a mi puerta y la buena señora abre, me siento incómoda de notar que otros hacen todo por mí siendo que en Hikawa yo hacía todo sola, al fin la figura maravillosa de Kaolinet Hino se dibuja en la puerta, de nuevo esa sensación de repulsión hizo presa de mí._

_-Soy yo Akane querida, solo venía a ver si te has instalado adecuadamente y a invitarte a ver el jardín, cuando el abuelo y Keitaro se encierran a trabajar jamás salen y pensé que te aburrirías, porfavor.-dice ella, a pesar de la repulsión que me da esta chica, es prima de mi esposo y debo controlarme, acepto y salimos juntas hacia los jardines de la mansión, pero me doy pronto cuenta de que la intensión de Kaoli Hino no es que yo conozca los bellos jardines sino llevarme directamente al garaje trasero que yo ya conocía, entramos en el lugar que a esa hora estaba vacío, y la bella chica de cabello rojo me condujo dentro._

_-Ya que eres la esposa de mi primo debes conocer su lugar favorito, Keitaro ama la velocidad y las carreras, se contagió de esa fiebre mientras estudió en Alemania, y luego de volver aquí durante un negocio que mi abuelo le encomendó en Akina, conoció a unos chicos que le enseñaron a correr, desde entonces se ha apasionado tanto que en sus locuras ha creado un equipo, los "Caballeros"…¿Sabías eso?.-dijo ella, yo solo sonreí.-Keitaro no comparte esto con cualquiera, solo con quienes estamos muy cerca de sus afectos.-_

_-Creo Kaoli que no sabes cómo conocí a tu primo…yo también corro autos.-dije, esto no debió causar muy buena impresión a la señorita Hino porque hundió sus manos de uñas bien cuidadas en sus palmas._

_-No sabía eso, vaya que mi primo guarda sorpresas, y al conocerte uno se hace a la idea de que eres demasiado…dulce como para ser buena corredora.-dice ella mordaz.-Yo también corro autos, Keitaro se empeñó en enseñarme, desde que somos niños él y yo tenemos un lazo muy…especial…-dijo sonriendo, algo en la forma como lo dijo no me gustó, hasta ahora no había percibido aquel tono de ¿Celos?...¿La prima de mi esposo celos de mí?. Lla vi avanzar hacia la fila de autos de lujo y descubrir uno que tenía una lona negra, entonces vi el Nissan 300ZX con las letras "Le Fay" inscritas en él.-Este es mi auto, no tenía nombre fijo hasta que a Keitaro y su amigo de Akina se les ocurrió que todos los autos de la escudería Hino llevaran nombres relacionados con las leyendas Artúricas, supongo sabes quien fue Morgana Le Fay…Nunca me han gustado las buenas de la historia, se pasan de bondad, así que preferí a la bruja.-dijo sonriendo siniestramente, yo intenté no darme por aludida con sus comentarios y me acerqué al auto._

_-Lo conservas en muy buen estado…-dije yo tocando el capo.-Aunque veo que está modificado de la tracción, debes correr en montaña.-le dije yo a la chica._

_-Veo que sabes de autos, eso me alegra, ya verás cómo nos vamos a divertir, ¿Y cuando traerás tu auto para pertenecer al equipo?.-dice ella._

_-Lo lamento pero no seré del equipo de los "Caballeros" tengo mi propio equipo con mis amigas…quizá hayas escuchado de nosotros, en Kanto nos dice "Las reinas del drift".-dije yo y vi como su rostro se ponía pálido._

_-¿Las…las reinas del drift?...¿El "Moonlight", el "Rose Chevalier" y el "Vulcano"? ¿Los tres mazda invencibles?.-articula la señorita Hino, en momentos como este bendigo más a Artemis sama por habernos ayudado a fabricar esta fama, me gusta ver como la engreída prima de mi esposo palidece cuando sabe quiénes somos._

_-Me alegra que nos conozcas, como has dicho será mucho mejor ya que ahora tenemos algo el común además de nuestro apellido.-digo yo.-Me encantará practicar contigo.-añado inclinándome, ella permanece callada y bastante molesta._

_-Señora Hino.-es la voz de la señora Yukana que me llama desde la entrada del garaje.-Los señores la buscan en la sala, Hino sama desea saber si ha sido de su agrado la habitación y si necesita que ordene algo mas para su instalación.-dice la buena señora, yo me despido de la prima de mi esposo y salgo siguiendo a la señora._

_-Señora Akane…no haga caso de nada de lo que hable esa niña loca, ella no se crió con nosotros, cuando su padre, el menor de los hijos de Hino sama murió, ella fue llevada a un colegio en Francia, volvió hace poco tiempo, y todos aquí sabemos que lo único que la mueve es la ambición, sea lo que sea que le haya dicho no le crea y por favor hable todo con el joven Keitaro, ella es muy…-se detiene la señora.-Difícil.-intuyo que la fiel servidora ha suavizado la palabra que iba a usar._

_-¿Ama a Keitaro?.-lanzo yo la pregunta que he adivinado, la señora me mira aterrorizada quizá de mi descubrimiento._

_-Esa mujer no ama a nadie señora Akane, solo a sí misma, si su pregunta es si deseaba casarse con el joven Keitaro la respuesta es sí, pero solo para llamarse señora Hino y por la herencia de Hino sama…lo único que mueve a esa niña es la ambición, por eso prométame que no creerá nada de lo que diga y que se cuidará de ella, Usted es tan buena y tan joven que no sabe de lo que es capaz la maldad humana.-me ha dicho la anciana mirándome con compasión, yo suspiro hondo._

_-Entiendo, gracias por advertirme.-repliqué y juntas volvimos a la mansión, el resto de la tarde la pasé en casa con el abuelo y Keitaro, Kaolinet Hino no se ha aparecido, nos fuimos a dormir y no llegó, yo te tomé de mi nuevo escritorio junto al ventanal en que te había dejado y me puse a escribir en tus hojas mis confidencias, me he quedado escribiendo hasta tarde, ahora veo el reloj y es la una de la mañana…¿Es que habré hecho bien en aceptar venir a "Villa Hino"? Ahora no lo sé, este ambiente lleno de envidias, rencores e hipocresías no es para mí, pero por amor a Keitaro estoy dispuesta a aprender a moverme en este mundo extraño, no me importaría vivir aquí si la prima de mi esposo no me causara esta extraña sensación de malestar…escucho un auto que llega rechinando las llantas a casa, es el "Le Fay" miro por la ventana, es Kaolinet Hino que baja del auto dando tumbos..¿es posible que esté tomada?...se escucha la puerta del cuarto del abuelo y algunos gritos, creo que apagaré la luz y dormiré, no me gusta inmiscuirme en esto…hasta otro día fiel amigo._

_**Ahora tu pagarás con un castigo infernal**_

_**Mil demonios soñarás, tu mente se bloqueará**_

_**Y tu en el esplendido deceso morirás…**_

El automóvil de lujo con las insignias de la familia Hino grabadas en él se ha detenido en la zona residencial de Tokio delante de una casa, el chofer baja y abre la puerta a Akane Hino que sale del auto.

-¿A qué hora paso por Usted señora Hino?.-dice el asalariado.

-No tengo hora de salida Yukori, mejor ve al centro a los encargos que te hice y regresa a casa, yo iré a "Villa Hino" en mi propio automóvil.-sonríe la joven, el chofer la mira sonriendo, al parecer la nueva señora tenía la magia de hacerse amar de todos, porque desde que había llegado a la mansión Hino desde el mayordomo hasta el último de los trabajadores se desvivían por atenderla, el hombre se inclina y el auto se aleja, Akane Hino entra en el jardín de la casa, mira los tres Mazda Savanna estacionados en la cochera y llama a la puerta.

-¿Akane?.-dice impresionada Hiroko Chiba al ver a su amiga con traje sastre de marca, tacones, medias y un gracioso sombrero haciendo juego con su traje.-¿En verdad eres mi amiga Akane o eres la princesa de Inglaterra?.-burlona la señora Chiba.

-Hiroko porfavor…-sonrojada ella entra en la casa Chiba en que Serenity, su novio Taichi y Tamahome Chiba miraban interesados en la computadora de TK Tsukino.

-¡WOW! ¿Y qué te pasó a ti linda?.-dijo impresionado el esposo de Hiroko.

-Simplemente Keitaro se reconcilió con su abuelo y ahora vivimos en "Villa Hino".-replica la ex sacerdotisa.

-¿El abuelo de Keitaro es "Hiromatsu" el senador de Hierro de las noticias?.-cuestiona Serenity interesada.

-Así es, pero es una excelente persona, sin embargo ser la esposa del heredero Hino requiere de ciertos formalismos.-dice Akane Hino.-¿Y para qué les era tan urgente verme?.

-Yo se lo digo…Akane…Ya sé cómo pueden invertir su dinero.-añade el pelirrojo hermano menor de Taichi Tsukino.-¿Han oído hablar de la Bolsa de Valores?.-las tres chicas asienten con la cabeza.-Bien, pues jugar en la bolsa de valores jamás ha sido tan sencillo, gracias al Internet…-

-¿Interqué?.-cuestiona Akane Hino.

-No preguntes tecnicismos, lo importante es que según Takeshi por medio de esta computadora puede comprar las acciones de cualquier empresa que queramos.-dice la señora Chiba. Akane Hino se acerca a la pantalla y el joven pelirrojo manipula algunas teclas tras la que aparecen cientos de datos.

-Eso que ven son los nombres de las empresas que por jugar este mismo juego pierden capital y sus acciones se subastan, entonces las puede compara cualquiera con cierto capital, sé de su interés por formar una Liga de Aces, pero saben que las carreras clandestinas están prohibidas en Japón así que necesitan una fachada.-dice el inteligente chico de cabello rojo.

-Y tu propuesta es.-cuestiona Akane Hino.

-Compren una de estas empresas, la que sea, entre más grande mejor, y úsenla como fachada de la Liga, las tres la manejarán, y utilizarán parte de las instalaciones y el nombre para encubrir su proyecto, así les darían a los corredores la seguridad que nadie les ofrece. ¿Qué dicen?.-los ojos de las tres amigas destellan de alegría.

-Aceptado por mí.-dice Hiroko Chiba.

-Igual yo, sabes que confío en ti cuñado.-anima Serenity.

-Creo que jamás había escuchado una mejor idea, hazlo TK.-decidida Akane Hino, el chico comienza a mirar la pantalla.

-Empresa de comestibles "Asano"…-las amigas mueven la cabeza negativamente.

-No creo que se lleve bien la comida con el drift…-dice riendo Tamahome Chiba, el esposo de Hiroko.

-Confección de ropa para dama…-lee TK.

-Tampoco me parece buena idea, aunque nos ahorraríamos Uniformes.-ríe el rubio Taichi Tsukino abrazando a su novia Serenity.

-¡Hey esperen! ¡Gran Kami esto no puede ser!.-salta de su silla TK Tsukino.

-¿Qué pasa?.-asustada Akane.

-¡Esto debe ser broma! ¡ "Galactic Enterprises" subasta la totalidad de sus acciones!.-

-¿"Galactic Enterprises"? ¿La agencia de colocación de Shinjuku?-cuestiona Serenity interesada.

-La misma…no entiendo cómo es posible…-aun incrédulo TK.

-Parece una buena opción, con una agencia de colocación de empleos nadie sabría jamás que reclutamos corredores.-dictamina Hiroko.

-Algo más amor…¿Han visto el edificio de la empresa en Shinjuku? Es un imperio comercial, bastante bien ubicado y quizá tenga subterráneos y bodegas que sería sencillo usar como garaje.-termina el pelinegro Tamahome Chiba, esposo de Hiroko.

-TK…¿Qué son los puntos rojos que se ven en pantalla?.-cuestiona Akane Hino.

-Los compradores, están ofreciendo dinero por las acciones, la subasta se cerrará en cinco minutos, así que necesito saber si quieren ser las nuevas dueñas de "Galactic Enterprises" señoras.-dice el joven, las tres amigas asienten con la cabeza y TK teclea los datos en la pantalla.-Alguien ofrece más que nosotros…

-Ofrece lo que haga falta.-dice ansiosa Akane Hino. El chico sigue moviendo las teclas de su computadora.

-5, 4, 3, 2, 1…¡Lo hicimos! ¡Señoras oficialmente son las nuevas dueñas de "Galactic Enterprises"-grita TK mientras todos en la casa Chiba se abrazan y festejan felices.

En el piso más alto del edificio de "Galactic Enterprises" un hombre alto de cabello plateado permanece sentado en la silla de presidencia bebiendo Whisky en una copa, sus ojos de un extraño tinte rojizo se velan por la pena y la evidente desesperación, cuando un correcto empleado entra en el lugar.

-Señor Minowara…todo terminó, las acciones fueron subastadas.-dice el empleado, el hombre se lleva la mano a la cabeza y frota desesperado su cabello plateado.

-Entiendo Jintsu, puedes retirarte.-dice el hombre.

-Señor, mañana a las siete se reunirá la junta de accionistas para el traspaso oficial, vendrán los nuevos dueños…-dijo el contador.

-¡Retírate de una vez maldita sea!.-ruge el hombre y estrella la botella de licor en la pared asustando al empleado que aterrado cierra la puerta de la sala, de pronto el imponente hombre que era Shibue Minowara estalla en un incontrolable llanto de rodillas en el suelo.

-¡Porqué! ¡Porqué Gran Kami! ¡Qué le diré a mi familia! ¡A Chikane…mi pequeña, mi orgullo! ¡No puedo dejarlos desamparados a ella…a mi esposa y a mi pequeño Nataku!.-dice el hombre, luego abre un cajón de su escritorio y saca de este una pistola, con mano temblorosa la toma y la apunta a su corazón, su dedo tiembla en el gatillo del arma, hasta que unos pasos se escuchan por el pasillo, la puerta se abre y la bella joven de largo cabello rubio con tintes rojos entra en la oficina llevando unos papeles, al ver la escena su rostro se aterroriza y los papeles caen al suelo.

-¡Padre!.-dice la chica y corre al suelo hincándose delante de su Padre.

-¡No! ¡No lo hagas Chikane! ¡Aléjate!.- dice el señor Minowara.-¡No vale la pena seguir viviendo no así!.-dice con los ojos inyectados de dolor.

-¡Padre por el gran Kami no lo hagas! ¡Todo tiene solución!.-rectifica la chica asustada.

-Esto no hija…esto no la tiene…Hemos perdido la empresa.-dice Shibue Minowara a su hija.-Y eso no es todo, aún con el pago de las acciones los acreedores nos acabaran, nos quedaremos sin nada…¡Sin nada! ¡El Honor de mi Familia perdido por un mal negocio!...-dice el desesperado hombre.

-Padre…cálmate…hallaremos una salida…-dice la asustada joven y sus ojos rojos se llenan de lágrimas.

-¡No la hay! ¡No la hay! ¡Esas malditas personas que compraron las acciones acabaron con nuestra última esperanza! ¿Sabes que había inventado un truco para ganar tiempo y me infiltré en la subasta?...pero alguien…alguien ofreció más dinero…en unos segundos perdimos todo, si esa persona no hubiera ofrecido en el último momento hubiéramos conjurado esta tragedia…pero ya no es posible…ya no…¡Ya no! ¡Y yo no puede hacer frente a la deshonra de ver a mi familia en la calle! ¡Antes…antes…

-¡No!.-grita desesperada la joven, pero todo pasa bastante rápido, el sonido del arma disparada aturde a Chikane Minowara mientras el cuerpo se su padre cae al suelo entre charcos de sangre, al sonido del arma entran en el lugar los empleados de presidencia y aterrados llaman a las autoridades mientras unas de las secretarias intentan jalar a la chica que se abraza llorando al cuerpo de su Padre, su vestido azul ha quedado manchado de sangre, cuando al fin llegan los encargados de seguridad y un paramédicos comprueba el fallecimiento del empresario, la joven Minowara se ha quedado en shock, no habla, no responde a las preguntas, no parpadea, solo aprieta con fuerza los puños de sus manos hasta hacerse daño sobre la falda azul manchada de sangre, los paramédicos la revisan y dictaminan que tiene una crisis por haber presenciado el suicidio, pero cuando nadie la ve, la chica dice en un extraño tono de voz…

-Sea quien sea quien causó tu muerte…pagará con la suya Padre…juro sobre tu cadáver-pronuncia en voz muy baja la joven Minowara mientras la policía llega al lugar para levantar el acta del incidente…

_**Diario de Akane Hino, Tokio Japón, Noviembre 15 de 1983.**_

_Inicio de nuevo la escritura en tus páginas amigo mío ya que es necesario dejar constancia escrita de lo que ha ocurrido en mi agitada vida, quien dijera que la misma niña que inició aquel día con la escritura de sus pensamientos en tus páginas fuera la misma mujer que ahora escribe, casada, señora de una gran e importante familia como lo son los Hino, corredora de drift clase "A" y además dueña de una de las empresas más importantes de Japón…¡Así es querido Diario! Ahora mis amigas y yo hemos pasado de ser simplemente unas niñas comunes de preparatoria a ser distinguidas e importantes empresarias…parece mentira pero es así._

_Dada nuestra inexperiencia en este mundo de común acuerdo nombramos a TK nuestro contador y apoderado, fuimos a nuestra empresa (aún no creo llamarla "Nuestra") esa mañana a recibir los papeles que nos acreditan como dueñas, fue un trámite legal algo complicado, duró casi toda la mañana, pero los abogados del dueño anterior nos dijeron que todo se agilizaba aún más porque el señor Minowara había muerto justamente el día de ayer, aunque no entraron en detalles todos sospechamos que quizá la pérdida de su empresa fue el motivo de dicha tragedia…¡Pobre Hombre! No lo conozco pero igualmente elevaré al gran Kami mis plegarias por su espíritu._

_Enseguida de los trámites de rigor, hemos tenido el primer contacto con los empleados, TK organizó una junta a la que asistieron todos y nosotras nos presentamos como nuevas dueñas, decidimos conservar a los mismos empleados y seguir con el ritmo de trabajo que llevaba la empresa al menos hasta diciembre, en que TK propondrá un plan de negocios, luego de esto las tres hemos solicitado un mapa del edificio y efectivamente hemos visto las bodegas subterráneas que no se utilizaban, nuestros ojos han brillado de felicidad al descubrir las posibilidades, acompañadas del intendente Hiroko, Serenity y yo entramos en las oscuras bodegas llenas de cajas de archivo muerto que hay debajo del edificio de la empresa, a pesar de lo sucio y abandonado es un enorme lugar, con dos pisos de subterráneo y varios cubículos que bien adaptado otorgaría todas las facilidades, además al ser usado como bodega tiene acceso a la empresa por el elevador y salidas a la parte trasera del lugar, es un sueño hecho realidad, ojalá Artemis sama estuviera aquí para ver que el sueño de la Liga de Aces está en proceso…_

_Luego de esta primera inspección decidimos que nosotras tres nos dedicaríamos con TK a cuestiones de la empresa, hay mucho que aprender del manejo de un negocio como este, mientras Tamahome y Taichi trabajaban en el acondicionamiento del garaje, he hablado con Keitaro sobre nuestra nueva adquisición y le ha parecido muy bien, se ha emocionado pensando que los "Caballeros" se pueden unir a la Liga de Aces y me ha dado nombres de algunos contactos suyos del ramo automotriz que le ayudaron a poner su garaje en "Villa Hino"para que nos ayuden, quiero que tenga las mejores instalaciones de Japón, en verdad el trabajo en la empresa y el arranque de la Liga me tiene tan emocionada que casi no noto las ironías de Kaolinet Hino en casa, además el cariño del abuelo Hino y de las personas del servicio me han ayudado a acoplarme bien, luego del trabajo en la empresa al volver a casa la señora Yukana me da lecciones de etiqueta y protocolo y creo que cada día me vuelvo una mejor señora Hino…lo único que me falta para ser feliz por completo es…Papá…_

_Hoy pasó algo muy singular en la empresa, cuando llegué por la mañana mi secretaria me anunció que una chica me buscaba, que dijo que era muy urgente, entré a mi oficina preocupada y entonces vi sentada en un sillón a la bella joven de extraños ojos rojos, su cabello rubio y ondulado se perdía por momentos en tintes del mismo tono en sus puntas, muy hermosa pero a la vez con un expresión de tan marcado odio que me hizo sentir escalofríos._

_-¿Akane Hino?.-preguntó mi nombre._

_-Soy yo…disculpe pero ¿La conozco?.-cuestioné yo a la chica._

_-No lo creo, mi nombre por sí mismo no le dirá nada, soy Chikane Minowara…hija del antiguo dueño de la empresa.-dice ella mirándome con un extraño brillo en sus ojos._

_-Ya veo…tome Usted asiento señorita Minowara, estoy a sus ordenes.-digo sonriéndole pero ella no me responde el gesto sino que me sigue mirando de esa extraña manera._

_-Vengo a…a…-dice ella.-¡A exigir que me regrese las acciones de mi empresa!.-grita desesperada golpeando con su puño la mesa de mi escritorio, esa forma de gritar me asustó un poco._

_-Calma señorita…creo que hay un error aquí o Usted no está enterada de que las acciones fueron subastadas por la banca.-_

_-Ustedes las compraron…Usted y sus dos socias…-con un extraño tono de ira de nuevo._

_-Y lo hicimos legalmente, no veo porqué ahora deberíamos devolverlas.-replico yo algo seria._

_-Ya veo.-dice ella y me mira despectivamente.-¿Me tratará con el mismo desdén de Hiroko Chiba o me ofrecerá una limosna como Serenity Takeuchi.-dice ella soberbiamente._

_-¿Ya ha hablado con ellas antes de mí?.-pregunto yo._

_-Asi es, pero parece que las tres están cortadas con la misma tijera…¡Usted no sabe ni entiende lo que le pasa a mi familia por su culpa!.-ruge la chica rubia._

_-Lamento en verdad cualquiera que sean las dificultades de su familia señorita Minowara, pero creo que peca de injusticia al culparnos a nosotras, cuando compramos las acciones de su empresa no sabíamos a quien las comprábamos ni sus motivos, los negocios suelen ser así.-dije yo, ella me miró apretando los dientes y los puños, una traicionera lágrima escapa de sus ojos y me parece tan triste sea lo que sea que le pase que le ofrezco un pañuelo pero ella groseramente lanza la caja con su mano al suelo._

_-¡No quiero su lástima! ¡Los Minowara jamás suplican!.-dice ella.-¡Quiero lo que por justicia es mío!.-_

_-De nuevo lamento no poderla ayudar con más señorita, pero si tiene dificultades hay algo que si puedo hacer por Usted, ofrecerle un puesto en la empresa que antes fue suya, creo que su visión y experiencia nos serían muy útiles en estos momentos y quizá el sueldo que reciba le ayude con sus dificultades económicas.-trato yo de contenerme ante su grosería, pero parece que mis palabras en vez de tranquilizarla tienen el efecto contrario._

_-¿Cree que una Minowara podría rebajarse a ser empleada de una empresa que costó la sangre y vida de sus antepasados y que por derecho es suya? ¡Jamás!.-dice ella altiva._

_-Entonces lamento su situación señorita pero no entiendo qué quiere…-_

_-Que me dé un plazo para conseguir el dinero y recuperar la empresa, que cuando consiga el dinero me venda de nuevo mis acciones.-dice ella.-Quiero recuperar lo mío.-Yo pienso entonces en los adelantos que ya llevamos en el garaje de la Liga y sé que darle mi palabra sería mentirle, así que aún con dolor se lo digo._

_-Lamento que esto no sea posible señorita pero "Galactic Enterprises" es nuestra y no pensamos venderla jamás.-digo yo, ella baja los ojos un momento.-Pero aún así mi propuesta del empleo sigue en pié.-explico yo, ella me mira por última vez con esos ojos llenos de dolor, ira y miedo, y dando media vuelta se aleja de mi oficina con un fuerte portazo…Pobre chica, en verdad debe estar pasándola mal, pero cuando alguien tiene dificultades no debe rechazar la ayuda ni refugiarse en el orgullo…al menos eso pienso yo, pero no puedo seguir con mis pensamientos porque un empleado viene a avisarme que me necesitan para una reunión importante, igualmente espero poder investigar sobre esta joven y hacer algo por ella y su familia aunque no sepan que he sido yo, es lo menos que le debo a ella…¡Pobre Chica!._

Chikane Yamada entra furiosa en la casa del humilde barrio de Tokio, un edificio de multifamiliares en que ha ido a vivir luego de que la muerte de su padre los dejara en la ruina, ni la venta de sus posesiones, autos, la mansión, la villa en Okinawa y todos sus bienes que eran muchos bastó para pagar a los acreedores que literalmente los dejaron en la calle, la madre de Chikane llena de dolor por la muerte de su esposo era un triste despojo humano que no comía, ni bebía ni reaccionaba, la pobre muchacha tuvo que hacer frente a los gastos del entierro y funeral así como ocuparse de la venta de los bienes y el pago de las deudas, luego del infierno de los primeros momentos consiguió este pequeño cuarto para vivir y se instaló allí junto con su madre y su hermano, un pequeño bebé de cabellera platinada igual a su padre, la abatida chica entró esa noche en la vivienda y escuchó llorar a su hermano, fue a la cuna que estaba en la habitación y vio a su madre dormida, tomó al bebé en sus brazos amorosamente.

-Ya ya Nati kun…calma…-dice amorosa la joven rubia y mece en sus brazos a su hermanito que parece calmarse.-Hoy fui a ver a esas malditas mujeres y todo salió mal…las tres se negaron a darme el plazo, pero juro que jamás olvidaré lo que nos han hecho, el tiempo me dará la razón y lucharé hasta recuperar lo que era nuestro y aún más de lo que era nuestro.-replica ella hablándole al pequeño como si este la comprendiera, luego acuesta al bebé ya más calmado en su cama y se acerca a su madre, la señora Minowara está dormida, pero un extraño presentimiento invade a Chikane al verla tan inerte, asustada la llama.

-¡Madre! ¡Madre!.- la mueve desesperada, toma su pulso en el cuello, escucha su corazón, nada, una nueva lágrima rueda por sus mejillas, sabe lo que ha pasado, pero esta vez se levanta de junto al cadáver de su madre con una nueva y terrible mirada de odio en sus pupilas, limpia furiosa la lágrima con el dorso de su mano.-Ahora no lo haré solo por orgullo, sino por venganza, Ustedes tres acabaron con mi familia y yo acabaré con la suya, juro delante del cadáver de mi madre que no descansaré hasta exterminar sus nombres de la faz de la tierra, tiemblen Akane Hino, Hiriko Chiba y Serenity Takeuchi porque Chikane Minowara será la sombra que las persiga a Ustedes y los suyos hasta el día en que muera….-dice la joven, un extraño rayo rompe el cielo e ilumina de tonos siniestros el rostro malévolo que esa noche y para toda su vida había adoptado la chica de cabello dorado.

_**Te destrozaré la vida y no te dejaré libre**_

_**Hasta que te inclines ante mí…**_

_**Esta venganza está llena de horror, te temor,**_

_**Espero que la disfrutes, así como la gozo yo…**_

_**(fragmentos de la poesía VENGANZA de Scox Kron)**_

_**Preview cap. 3:**_

_Akane Hino sigue caminando en el bosque, mira su reloj, son más de las dos, ya no llegó a comer con sus amigas, debe volver si no quiere perderse en ese lugar, pero al intentar regresar sale de la maleza un tipo de mal aspecto._

_-Hola…¿Qué hace una belleza como tú sola por el bosque?.-cuestiona el tipo en un tono que no le gusta nada a Akane._

_-Aléjese y déjeme pasar.-dice ella._

_-¿Y por qué lo haría hermosa?.-cuestiona el tipo e intenta tocarla del hombro, ella furiosa le asesta un golpe en el rostro que lo lanza lejos, las risas de los demás tipos hacen a Akane Hino mirar atrás aterrada a los otros tres que salen del bosque uno de estos le lanza ahora una bofetada sin miramientos en el rostro a la chica que la derriba al suelo._

_-¡Vaya! ¡La gatita tiene agallas! ¡Ahora se las quitaremos!.-dice el que fue golpeado por ella, el tipo la sujeta del cuello.-Esto es departe de Le Fay, dice que ha vuelto por lo suyo.-le replica el hombre y la lanza al suelo, Akane cae algo aturdida del golpe y el miedo ante el nombre que ha escuchado, pero al caer su cabeza golpea con algo, el dolor es horrible, intenta levantarse pero no pude hacerlo, hasta que escucha la voz venida de arriba._

_-Así que molestando a la damita…¿No les da vergüenza?-dice la voz firme y varonil que Akane Hino escucha como en sueños, luego ve caer a su lado unos zapatos cafés pero no ve a quien pertenecen._

_-¿Quién eres tú payaso?.-dice uno de los agresores._

_-¡Soy un protector de inocentes, desfacedor de entuertos y perseguidor de quimeras!-dice la voz que Akane Hino escucha en el suelo, luego solo escucha las exclamaciones de dolor de los tipos y el sonido de los golpes para caer desfallecida sin sentido_

**NOTAS FINALES: **

_**Al fin sabremos una parte del terrible pasado de Chikane Yamada, bueno, aun no tiene ese apellido, pero sabemos que es la futura villana de SRR la que hoy ha aparecido en nuestra historia así que esperamos haya sido revelador y de su total agrado el conocer parte de sus motivos sabemos que muchos deseaban conocer esta parte de la trama así como el origen de la Liga de Aces, por ello SRR GAIDEN se titula "misterios de pasado" ya que como pueden darse cuenta la historia de las Reinas del Drift y la antigua Liga de Aces es demasiado intensa y sirve para explciarse muchas cosas del presente en SRR.**_

_**Como pudieron leer en el Preview Akane Hino y Ken Meiou están ya por conocerse…si lo sabemos, ella está ya casada con el egoísta de Keitaro pero aunque parece estar encandilada por su esposo, aún no conoce el amor verdadero, su caballero de brillante armadura está por aparecer en escena y poner a prueba todo su valor…¿Será capaz Akane Hino de ceder a este sentimiento inesperado estando casada?¿Será Ken Meiou tan atrevido como su sobrino y luchará por su reina?...estos y otros interrogantes en el siguiente cap. de SRR GAIDEN que promete ser aún más intenso que la historia original…nos leemos en el que viene y ¡Feel the Energy!...**_

_**ATTE: Zhudo y Leonor de Éboli.**_


	3. Chapter 3: La Reina y el Caballero

**SRR GAIDEN CAP 3**

**LA REINA Y EL CABALLERO**

_***Sé que me amarás, lo sé,**_

_**Hasta perder toda razón,**_

_**Sé que me amarás, lo sé,**_

_**Hasta el final, hasta la muerte,**_

_**Sé que me amaras, lo sé…vida mía**_

_**Siento que mi corazón, dice que**_

_**Esto es Amor…**_

La chica de cabello negro abre abatida los ojos, aún no pasa el efecto de la anestesia en ella, y tarda en que su mirada se enfoque y se acostumbre a la luz de la habitación.

-Keitaro…-dice la chica algo inconsciente.

-Él no está aquí linda, salió con el médico, pero estamos nosotros.-dice la voz de Serenity acariciando la cabeza de su amiga amorosamente, ella le sonríe a la joven de dos coletas plateadas y a Hiroko.

-¿Y mi bebé? ¿Dónde está mi pequeña Rei?.-dice Akane Hino preocupada.

-Calma Akane, a tu hermosa niñita se la han llevado las enfermeras para evaluarla pero la traerán enseguida, es hermosa, idéntica a ti, tú mismo cabello, tus mismos ojos…aunque creo que tiene el carácter del padre, lloraba con una fuerza tan grande.-comenta Hiroko riendo.

-Supiste que iba a ser niña y su nombre desde antes ¿Cierto?.-cuestiona Serenity a la nueva madre que sonríe, en ese momento la puerta de la habitación se abre y la enfermera lleva en brazos a la pequeña niña envuelta en sábanas blancas, Akane se incorpora ansiosa ayudada por sus amigas y recibe en sus brazos a la niña, en cuanto siente la calidez del pequeño cuerpecito, la visión que la acometiera desde que supo de su embarazo, el auto rojo del fénix saliendo de entre las llamas, la inunda como un flash momentáneo, luego ella sonríe.

-Rei…mi pequeña Rei…al fin estás a mi lado.-dice Akane Hino llorando de dicha, sus amigas la abrazan emocionadas.

-Nuestra familia va creciendo.-dice amorosa Serenity acariciando la carita de la bebé.

-Akane, linda, debes saber algo, Kondo sama está afuera, supo de tu estado y vino a verte, quiere conocer a la niña.-explica Hiroko, la señora Hino demuda su rostro.-¿Qué le decimos?...

-Que pase…-dice ella, Hiroko Chiba sale a cumplir la orden de su amiga, Serenity se queda a su lado.

-Todos en la empresa mandaron flores y regalos para ti, además los chicos de la Liga y los "Caballeros" que se mueren por conocer a su "princesa".- comenta Serenity, la puerta de la habitación del lujoso hospital se abre y entran en ella Kondo Saburo junto con Ishido "Hiromatsu" Hino, el sacerdote de Hikawa corre lloroso a ver a su hija.

-¡Akane!.-la abraza.

-Padre…-dice ella llorando, el anciano mira a la bebé.-Yo lo lamento tanto padre…debí…debí…-

-Ya todo está olvidado y perdonado Hija. Este pequeño ángel parece que tiene la misión de reconciliar corazones.-comenta Kondo Saburo mirando amoroso a la pequeña.

-Se llama Rei, como mamá…-dice Akane Hino conmovida, Kondo Saburo toma en brazos a su nieta llorando.

-Es como tú y como ella…-dice al fin y la bebé abriendo sus enormes ojos púrpuras toma el dedo de su abuelo con fuerza.-Y es muy fuerte…

-Entonces tiene el carácter de los Hino.-comenta el orgulloso senador Hino acercándose a Kondo Saburo.-¿Puedo?.-ahora este le da a la niña a "Hiromatsu" que contrario a su costumbre la obsequia con una sonrisa sincera.-Al parecer la familia Hino tiene una nueva heredera, la pequeña Rei Hino, siguiendo las tradiciones antiguas en que se nombra al primogénito como heredero.-comenta el orgulloso abuelo de Keitaro, Akane sonríe al ver que dos hombres tan divididos por ideologías, religión y clase social como su padre y el senador parecían unirse amistosamente solo por el nacimiento de su hija, al fin la alta y elegante figura de Keitaro Hino se perfila en la puerta y entra con la cara contraída y ademán serio, Akane emocionada mira a su esposo.

-Keitaro…¿has visto a nuestra pequeña Rei?.-

-Felicidades Keitaro, debes ser un padre orgulloso.-dice Serenity.

-Claro.-sin mucha emoción él.-lamento la demora abuelo pero al parecer las elecciones por el distrito 23 fueron manipuladas y perdimos el cargo.-abatido el joven, "Hiromatsu" lo mira molesto.

-¿Quieres dejar de hablar de trabajo Keitaro? Mira el hermoso ángel que el cielo te ha enviado y ven al lado de tu esposa que lo que menos me preocupa a mí es la reelección, ¿Cómo me puede preocupar cuando tengo una heredera?.-dice el anciano y casi jala a su nieto hacia su esposa y su hija y pone a Rei en sus brazos, torpemente reacciona Keitaro al contacto de la niña en sus manos, realmente en este momento de su vida lo que menos deseaba era un hijo, pero Akane parecía tan feliz y la espera del bebé la ocupó tanto que lo dejó preparar la elección de su abuelo sin molestarlo, pero ahora…la niña comienza a llorar en brazos de Keitaro y este mira a todos lados hasta que Serenity se la quita de los brazos y la acuna suavemente, la niña deja de llorar con el suave arrullo de Serenity.

-Debemos organizar una gran fiesta para su bautizo, Darien nos tiene a todos en vilo preguntando cuando llega su primita nueva de Paris.-ríe Hiroko.-Le agradará tener una compañera de juegos.-

-Y ahora la gran pregunta querida Akane, ya que tu eres madrina de Darien, ¿Seré yo madrina de la pequeña Rei?.-inquiere Serenity.

-No es justo Akane, me toca a mi serlo.- pelea graciosamente Hiroko.

-Calma chicas…lo será las dos.-sonríe aún débil Akane Hino.

-¿Dos madrinas?...vaya suerte de pequeña, viene con buena estrella a este mundo.-termina Hiroko Chiba, todos ríen ante esta escena que no hacía sino demostrar la fuerte amistad que unía a las tres chicas, pero Akane Hino a pesar de la felicidad del nacimiento de su hija sabía que algo no andaba bien con su esposo, lo supo durante todo su embarazo, Keitaro Hino ya no era el mismo chico amoroso con ella de los primeros días de casados, sino que se había convertido en alguien aún más frío y distante, ya ni siquiera iba a la Liga de Aces, hasta su pasión por los autos había casi desaparecido, los "Caballeros" seguían en la Liga gracias a ella y a sus amigas pero el "King Arthur" ya no corría más, ni retaba, ni ayudaba a buscar nuevos miembros de la Liga, y todo esto coincidía con el día en que Kaolinet Hino extrañamente se había ido de la mansión hacia el extranjero, Akane sabía que la desaparición de esa mujer tenía que ver con el cambio de carácter de su esposo pero no lograba entender porqué y esperaba que el nacimiento de su hijita cambiara las cosas…nada más lejos de la verdad…

_**Diario de Akane Hino, 17 de Abril de 1985.**_

_Mi fiel amigo:_

_Sé que me merezco un enorme reproche de tu parte, hacía mucho tiempo que te había olvidado en el cajón de mi habitación, desde aquel día en que registré la posesión de nuestra empresa hasta el día de hoy han pasado casi dos años, dos años en que mi vida ha cambiado por completo, primero que nada la responsabilidad de la empresa es muy grande, aunque Hiroko y Serenity hacen un gran equipo y las tres nos hemos esforzado con ayuda de TK para que todo salga bien logrando mantener la solidez de la casa de colocación "Galactic Enterprises"._

_Por otro lado, la Liga de Aces es ya una realidad, una hermosa realidad que seguramente Artemis sama vería con emoción, hemos convertido los subterráneos de la empresa en un enorme y bien organizado garaje con todos los servicios necesarios para el mantenimiento de los autos, aunque el trabajo es mucho, de día las tres empresarias comprometidas y exitosas, de noche, las "Reinas del Drift" enfrentando retos con todos los corredores de Kanto para convencerlos de pertenecer a la Liga, es desgastante pero no me importa, sigo disfrutando cada carrera, cada reto, la adrenalina de correr al máximo._

_Lo que en verdad me preocupa mucho es Keitaro, desde que supe de mi embarazo y él entró de lleno a la coordinación de campaña de Hino sama ha cambiado por completo, ni siquiera se ha mostrado emocionado con la espera de nuestra bebé y cada vez que yo intentaba involucrarlo en los preparativos me respondía igual: "No tengo tiempo"…desde ese día en que vencí a Kaolinet Hino en Hakone y ella se fue de la casa, mi esposo a tenido una transformación total conmigo, ya no me besa, ni me abraza, ni me dice cosas cariñosas, se ha distanciado por completo, somos dos extraños viviendo en la misma casa y aparentando una felicidad que cada vez me convenzo más que no existe…¿O es que jamás existió? ¿Será que este es el verdadero Keitaro Hino que luego del deslumbramiento de los primeros días de casados me resistía a ver?..._

_Me da verdadera vergüenza mirar a mis amigas, tan felices con sus esposos, y decirles que yo no lo soy, también finjo con Hino sama y delante de las amistades, solo la buena señora Yukana, mi amiga y confidente, quien seca mis lágrimas y me apoya, sabe todo…Lo único que me mantiene viva y en pié es mi niña, mi pequeña Rei, desde que supe que estaba embarazada tuve estos sueños, una mujer de cabello negro que conduce un auto rojo con un fénix y surge de las llamas, y la voz que me dice: "Rei encarnará tus sueños"…Rei…el nombre de mi difunta madre, Rei era la pequeña vida que tenía dentro, mi niña, ella encarnaría mis sueños, entonces debía luchar por ella._

_Hoy escribo de nuevo en tus páginas porque mi pequeña Rei ha nacido, esta noche volvimos a Villa Hino en donde los buenos servidores prepararon una bienvenida, todos se morían de ganas por conocer a la niña, la señora Yukana lloró de felicidad al abrazarla, pero el más orgulloso sin duda era Hino sama, el buen "Brazo de Hierro" se ha ablandado ya totalmente con la pequeña y bebe el sol por sus ojos como se dice por allí, gracias a mi pequeña Rei me he reconciliado también con papá, y mi felicidad debería ser completa a no ser por Keitaro…¡Gran Kami ayúdame en esta dura batalla y permite que puede recuperar el amor de mi esposo! Ahora tengo una gran razón para luchar, mi pequeña Rei, en este momento la miro dormir en su cunita como un ángel inocente, ella encarnará mis sueños ha dicho la voz de la premonición, y así lo creo yo también…_

CINCO AÑOS DESPUÉS…

**TOKIO, JAPÓN.**

La mansión Hino se llenaba con los gritos de los niños que corrían por las escaleras, el pequeño de cabello negro y ojos azules que parecía el mayor llevaba una espada de madera y jugaba espadazos con una niña de largo cabello negro y ojos morados, mientras una niña de tirabuzones rubios aparecía atada a una columna.

-¡Ríndete Mordered que jamás el trono de Camelot será tuyo!.-rugía la niña de cabello negro atacando con furia al jovencito.-¡Liberaré a la reina!.-

-¡Eso jamás Arturo!.-la pequeña y el niño parecían tan enfrascados en la pelea como si fuera verdadera, sobretodo la niña de ojos púrpuras.

-¡Auxilio Arturo sálvame!.-lloriqueaba Serena Tsukino, al fin la niña da una estocada al niño y le quita la espada.

-¡Vencido! ¡Camelot es libre!.- dice ella, debajo de la escalera un anciano sentado en el sillón aplaude divertido.

-¡Como estuve abuelo!.- dice la de cabello negro feliz inclinándose.

-Muy bien Rei, demasiado bien, ganaste la batalla.-

-¿Quiere alguien liberarme?.-cuestiona Serena a sus amigos.

-Ella solo ganó porque me dejé ganar Hino sama.-dice el niño sobándose furiosos la mano derecha, Ishido Hino ríe de buena gana.

-O si Darien…como no…y el golpe en tu mano ¿También fue intencional?.-el niño se sonroja, odia que Rei siempre le gane.

-Le gané porque es un debilucho.-termina ella sacándole la lengua.

-¡A quien llamaste debilucho niña tonta!.- la tira él del cabello e inician una nueva persecución por las escaleras, el anciano Hino se levanta del sillón y va a desatar a la pequeña Serena a la cual abraza amoroso.

-¿Y por qué las lágrimas princesa?.-cuestiona el anciano.

- No me gusta que se peleen abuelito Hino.-dice ella, el señor que definitivamente ya no era "Hiromatsu" el "Brazo de Hierro" sino un abuelo cariñoso con estas tres creaturas que habían logrado vencer su dureza, desde que se retiró de la política dejando el cargo a su nieto Keitaro, se había refugiado en el cariño de los niños. Una mujer alta y hermosa, que no tendrá más de 30 años, de rostro bondadoso y largo cabello azul intenso llega y mira el desastre de la sala aterrada.

-¡Señorita Rei! ¡Joven Darien! ¡Qué significa esto!.- los aludidos se hayan sobre los sillones peleando de nuevo con sus espadas de madera.- Hino sama no puede creer que Usted consecuente este desorden, ¿Qué dirán las señoras cuando acabe su junta?.-asustada la niñera.

-No dirán nada Luna sama, porque todo lo que hagan los niños en Villa Hino lo consecuento yo que por algo soy el dueño de esta casa, además a esta vetusta mansión ya le hacían falta las risas y la alegría de los pequeños.-asiente el anciano.

-Los consiente demasiado.-de mala gana Luna recogiendo los juguetes tirados, a lo lejos en las sala de la casa, Akane Hino, Hiroiko Chiba y Serenity Tsukino miran interesada en una videocasetera el video que les enviaron TK y los "Caballeros", un silencio total las acomete cuando la pantalla muestra los dos autos Toyota Corolla 86 que corren por la carretera de Akina y juntos hacen un derrape paralelo casi imposible en la curva.

-Demasiado coordinados, muy buena técnica.-dice Serenity tomando notas en su libreta.

-No tienen miedo a la velocidad, confían uno en el otro.-deduce Akane Hino.

-Y algo más, sus autos están modificados, ¿Vieron el Compacto?.-dice Hiroko Chiba.

-Será un reclutamiento difícil quizá el más difícil de la Liga de Aces, pero valdrá la pena.-termina Serenity y se levanta hacia la videocasetera.-Lo pondré de nuevo parta analizarlo bien.-

-Los "Hermanos Kamikaze"… vaya que son buenos, lo mejor de todo esto es que la Liga es a estas alturas tan grande ya que no habrá problema si vamos a Akina unos días, TK se puede encargar de las apuestas aquí, además nos servirá de vacaciones, hace mucho que no vamos juntas de vacaciones, a los niños les encantará.-termina Hiroko Chiba.

-Espero que Keitaro nos haga tiempo en su apretada agenda para tomarse vacaciones, aunque lo dudo.-triste la señora Hino, sus amigas lo perciben y se acercan a ella.

-Akane…¿Todo está bien entre tú y Keitaro?-pregunta Serenity.

-La verdad chicas, he aprendido demasiado tarde que Keitaro Hino tiene prioridades en su vida, y que Rei y yo no ocupamos el primer lugar.-con evidente tristeza en sus ojos Akane, sus amigas la abrazan.-¿Saben algo? Cuando me casé con él jamás pensé que la felicidad para mí sería solo un espejismo, algo que conocí solo unos cuantos días, y luego esta vida vacía.-dice ella y llora abrazada de Hiroko.

-Ese Keitaro es un idiota, no sabe lo que pierde al ocuparse más de su carrera política que de ti y de su hija.-dice furiosa la temperamental Hiroko.-¡Creo que le diré unas cuantas verdades!.-ofendida ella.

-Hiroko, Akane necesita de nuestro apoyo y no que la mortifiquemos más.-opina la señora Tsukino.

-Mi hija, la Liga y Ustedes son lo único que me hace olvidar mi fracaso con mi esposo.-dice la sacerdotisa de Hikawa.-Creo que este reclutamiento me servirá para despejar mi mente-termina ella, sus amigas la reconfortan abrazándola y escuchando sus confidencias.

Esa noche, Akane Hino luego de dormir a Rei en su habitación regresa a la sala a esperar a su esposo, son más de las dos de la mañana cuando Keitaro Hino llega de trabajar y entra en la casa.

-¿Keitaro? Volviste.-dice ella levantándose del sillón en que dormía.

-No debes esperarme despierta ya te lo he dicho.-es la respuesta del joven político.

-Lo sé…pero quería hacerlo, tenemos que hablar.-

-Estoy cansado.-comenta él evasivo.

-No te quitaré mucho de tu precioso tiempo.-replica ella irónica.

-Sin ironías Akane.-en el mismo tono el joven rubio deja su portafolios y se encara a su esposa.-Que no sean reproches porfavor. -fastidiado.

-Iremos a un reclutamiento a Akina.-dice ella.

-¿Y eso en qué medida me incumbe?.-cuestiona él.

-Las chicas y yo pensamos que es una buena oportunidad para que los niños y nosotros vacacionemos, irán Tamahome y Taichi, y a mí me gustaría que nos acompañaras a Rei y a mí.-dice ella.

-Es imposible, tenemos encima las elecciones del distrito once, no puedo…¿Era todo lo que me ibas a preguntar?.-cortante Keitaro. Un gesto de desaliento de la joven es la seca respuesta a la ironía de su esposo, últimamente así eran las cosas siempre entre ellos.

-No…nada más…-dice ella no queriendo iniciar un pleito más, la semana pasada cuando ella no asistió a la recepción de un embajador europeo con él por estar en la Liga tuvieron un pleito horrible y Rei lo vio todo, cuando dañaba a su hija entonces no estaba bien, y si para eso debía soportar, así sería.

-Entonces me voy a la cama, estoy rendido, si necesitas dinero usa la chequera y que se diviertan.-acaba Keitaro y sube las escaleras, Akane Hino estalla en llanto sobre el brazo del sillón, ella que pensó haber encontrado la felicidad, a su caballero de brillante armadura, estaba tan equivocada, ¿Era que la felicidad no existía para ella? Quizá no, quizá jamás debió haber soñado…lo que ella no sabía era que su caballero de brillante armadura estaba más cerca de ella de lo que pensaba.

En un callejón alejado de los barrios más bajos de la ciudad de Tokio, cercano a una zona de bodegas llega haciendo un perfecto "Drift" entre las cajas apiladas un Nissan 300ZX color negro con la leyenda "LE FAY" escrita en el espejo frontal y unas garras de uñas largas pintadas a los lados, el auto llega con un derrape de 180 grados y se estaciona sacando humo del pavimento, dos mujeres con casco negro bajan del auto, la que sale del lado del piloto se quita el casco y una cascada de cabello rubio rizado y de puntas rojizas aparece embelleciendo el rostro femenino de ojos rojos, la otra conductora es una joven de exótica belleza y de largo cabello rojo, las dos viten uniformes negros con un escudo en que se lee "Black Knights", la pelirroja se sienta en el capo del "Le Fay" y su amiga la sigue.

-¿Seguro aparecerá esa tipa Kaoli?.-cuestiona la rubia.

-Seguro Chikane, le pagué demasiado bien como para que quede mal.-añade la señorita Hino.

-Espero recuerdes nuestra parte del plan querida.-insiste la rubia.

-No lo he olvidado Chikane, necesitas información detallada de las reinas del drift y su Liga de Aces, estudios detallados de su forma de correr y de cómo vencerlas, eso es sencillo, verás como los "Black Knights" y yo pondremos a temblar a la Liga de Aces, y tendrás todo para cuando regreses de Europa.-decide la pelirroja.

-Me gustaría quedarme, pero si lo hago jamás podré volverme una clase "S" como deseo, a no ser querida que tengas algo más que enseñarme.-sonríe Chikane Minowara.

-¿Haz escuchado la Frase "El alumno superó al maestro"?.-cuestiona Kaolinet Hino a su amiga.-cuando te encontré y te empecé a entrenar no sabías siquiera tomar un volante, y ahora eres una clase "B" en transición a "A" si no es que ya has llegado.-

-Jamás te agradeceré bastante que me hayas ayudado cuando más lo necesitaba, cuando nadie me tendió la mano, el viajar a Francia contigo me sirvió para pensar muchas cosas, estos cinco años me han hecho una mujer diferente a la que salió de Tokio y todo te lo debo a ti.-decide Chikane.

-Querida, a las mujeres como tú y como yo no nos quedan los sentimentalismos y lo sabes, te ayudé por que pretendo que me pagues con algo.-sonríe con malevolencia Kaolinet Hino.

-Lo sé, quitar de en medio a Akane Hino, eso es algo por lo cual no deberías suplicar, es algo que haré gustosa de igual modo, a ella y a las otras dos.-con un extraño tono de furia la rubia relampagueantes de odio sus ojos rojos.

-A Chiba y Tsukino puedes hacerles lo que quieras, no me importa, pero sabes que a la esposa de Keitaro, la quiero fuera de esto.-añade la señorita Hino.

-¿Y por qué una corredora como tú me pediría ayuda a mí?...porqué no quitarla de en medio tu sola.-intrigada Chikane.

-Por una razón, he corrido en su contra y me ha vencido, y yo conozco mis límites, jamás podría ser clase "A" o superior, pero tú en cambio, esa furia que emanas cuando corres, la agresividad que tienes en la pista, debes estar a pocos pasos de ser clase "S" y solo un clase "S" puede hacer el trabajo de vence al "Vulcano", eres mi arma secreta Chikane, y cuando estés lista luego de tu viaje a Europa, te utilizaré para mis planes, jamás te he engañado en eso.-replica Kaolinet Hino sujetando el hombro de la mujer más joven que ella.

-Te prometo que me volveré clase "S" más rápido de lo que esperas Kaoli, y regresaré a pagar mi deuda contigo, la cabeza de las "Reinas".-promete la rubia, ambas se dan la mano e intercambian una sonrisa terrible y vengativa, hasta que se escucha el sonido de otro auto acercarse y se estaciona cerca de ellas, del auto baja una mujer mucho mayor que ellas, frisaría quizá entre los treinta años, de cabello rojo y uñas largas, vestida de morado y con el brazo tatuado.

-¿Yakuzas?.-cuestiona Chikane Minowara a su protectora, Kaolinet Hino sonríe.

-El que planeemos nuestra venganza para más adelante no implica que no podamos divertirnos mientras tanto, tengo más recursos aparte de los "Black Knights" para comenzar a aterrorizar a las "Reinas".-decide la pelirroja, la mujer de los tatuajes se acerca a ella y saluda con una inclinación, como quien conociera de hace tiempo a la señorita Hino.

-¿Y? ¿Investigaste todo lo que pedí?.-inquiere Kaolinet.

-Todo Hino sama, la mujer saldrá de vacaciones a Akina con su familia y sus amigas.-dice esta.

-¿Irá Keitaro?.-cuestiona ella.

-Al parecer no Hino sama.-replica la mujer a la pelirroja que sonríe.

-Perfecta ocasión para verme con Keitaro…¿Y qué hay del otro trabajo Beryl? ¿Conseguiste a los hombres que te pedí?.

-Están listos para cuando Usted desee Hino sama…solo que necesitaré líquido para que todo parezca accidente.-dice ella moviendo los dedos. La pelirroja hace una señal a Hikane Minowara, esta abre las puertas del "Le Fay" y saca una chequera y un bolígrafo que da a su protectora, Kaolinet Hino escribe algo en la chequera, arranca el cheque y lo da a la mujer tatuada.

-Espero con esto baste, quiero un buen trabajo Beryl.-

-Lo tendrá Hino sama, lo aseguro.-se inclina la mujer.

-Y recuerda que ella debe saber que el "obsequio" es de mi parte.-termina Kaoli Hino.

-No lo olvidaré Hino sama.-termina Beryl y subiendo al auto desaparece.

-Akane Hino…al fin volveré a ocupar mi lugar como Señora Hino, como debió ser siempre.-sonríe Kaolinet al ver alejarse a la mujer, a su lado, Chikane Yamada sonríe también, dentro de sí sabe que con nadie podía haber encontrado mejor maestras y aliada que con la resentida Señorita Hino, había ocasiones que ella misma dudaba de quien de las dos odiaba más a Akane Hino, pero de igual forma, Chikane era una chica práctica, usaría esta amistad con Kaolinet Hino hasta que consiguiera lo que deseaba, luego la desecharía, de eso estaba segura…

**AKINA, JAPON.**

Un chico de largo cabello castaño rizado espera sentado despreocupadamente en el tronco de un árbol en el bosque de Akina comiendo una manzana, cuando el ruido de los motores lo hace mirar al camino, delante de él pasan dos autos Mazda, uno amarillo y uno plateado seguidos de dos camionetas con el logotipo de la Liga de Aces. El chico sonríe despreocupadamente.

-Parece que después de todo si vinieron por nosotros, perfecto, avisaré a Nakae, después de todo tendremos acción.-termina el chico, cuando el sonido de llantas la rechinar lo hace mirar de nuevo al camino, un Mazda rojo sigue a la comitiva y para alcanzarlos da un derrape perfecto sobre la curva de la carretera.-¡Por cien mil demonios! ¡Qué belleza!.-dice el chico aún sobre la rama del árbol al mirar fugazmente al auto, y al pasar a su lado puede ver a la chica que lo conduce que lleva lentes negros.-Y también el auto…-comenta divertido Ken Meiou antes de bajar de un salto del árbol y perderse en el bosque.

Los tres autos Mazda Savanna se estacionan frente al "Akina Lake Resort" en la bella ciudad montañosa, seguidos de dos camionetas negras con el logotipo de las alas doradas de la liga de Aces de los que bajan los hombres con traje negro y lentes oscuros, los guardaespladas que constantemente por orden de Keitaro Hino acompañaban a su familia, los niños bajan de los autos de sus madres entre gritos de felicidad, ya llevan puestos sus trajes de baño y la pequeña Serena un salvavidas rosado.

-¡El lago! ¡Okka san mira el lago!.-dice emocionada Rei-¿Crees que haya un monstruo como el del lago Ness?.-dice la niña de cabello y ojos iguales a los de su madre.

-¡Monstruo! ¡Tía Akane verdad que no hay monstruo!.-lloriquea Serena abrazando a Akane Hino de la pierna, ella corresponde al abrazo y se hinca junto a la rubia.

-O claro que hay un monstruo enorme y de dientes feos que come niñas rubias lloronas.-dice Darien e imitando un rugido se acerca a la rubia.

-Darien, Rei ya basta…escucha linda, no hay mas monstruo allí dentro que Darien.-comenta Akane entre las risas de las niñas y la molestia del niño.

-Eso no me gustó.-comenta él cruzando los brazos.

-¡Anda Darien! ¡Niña el que llegue al final!.-reta la enérgica Rei corriendo al agua ya con su bañador rojo puesto.

-¡Hey! ¡Tú ya eres niña!.-se queja él.

-¡Y tu también!.-le saca ella la lengua, Luna se acerca a ellos.

-Señora Akane, yo cuidaré de los pequeños, vaya a instalarse.-dice la nana a Akane Hino.

-Haré algo mejor, dile por favor a Serenity y Hiroko que deseo visitar el templo de Amaterasu en la cima del monte, debo hacer una plegaria, volveré a la hora de comer.-dice ella.-Y por favor cúbreme para que no me sigan los empleados de Keitaro.-

-Vaya sin cuidado señora Akane, cuidaré de la señorita Rei y ellos ayudan a bajar las maletas, así que no la verán, puede irse ahora-termina la mujer, Akane sonríe y sube de nuevo al "Vulcano" el cual se pierde entre las calles de la ciudad montañosa.

El Mazda rojo llega a la escalinata del templo y se estaciona, la chica baja del auto y sube hacia el Torii del templo junto con todos los turistas que se toman fotografías o dejan sus ofrendas, la joven llega al lugar y se instala frente al santuario, toca la campana que pende de este y aplaude dos veces, hace su plegaria, en silencio y luego saca de sus ropas el amuleto con la petición y se encamina al árbol lateral en el cual lo amarra….Akane entra en el santuario y se hinca en el suelo dentro para poder orar un poco sustraída de la algarabía que afuera hacen los turistas.

-Amaterasu Omi Kami…haz que mi deseo se cumpla, quiero ser feliz con mi pequeña Rei, haz que la vida me haga justicia, quiero creer que existe la felicidad como la he imaginado…por favor Gran Kami, trae a mi vida la felicidad-una lágrima rueda por su mejilla, y se concentra totalmente en su meditación, las flamas de las velas del recinto sagrado bailan curiosamente mientras la chica hace su plegaria, al fin abre los ojos, no sabe bien cuanto tiempo ha pasado, tan concentrada está en su oración, se levanta del suelo y camina indiferente de regreso, pero decide no irse por los escalones del templo sino que toma el camino del bosque, la soledad y el ruido de la naturaleza hacen bien a su alma atribulada de emociones, tan concentrada va en su caminar entre el bosque que no nota a los cuatro tipos que la miran de lejos.

-Es ella…Beryl sama nos dio su fotografía.-dice uno de ellos mirando el papel con la imagen de Akane Hino.

-¿Y qué debemos hacerle?.-dice otro de los tipos.

-Beryl sama dijo asustarla, no hay límites, la persona que pagó quiere dejarla muy dañada, saben lo que eso significa…¿Cierto?.-cuestiona otro que parece el jefe, las risas de los tipos acompañan sus miradas cargadas de lascivia…

Akane Hino sigue caminando en el bosque, mira su reloj, son más de las dos, ya no llegó a comer con sus amigas, debe volver si no quiere perderse en ese lugar, pero al intentar regresar sale de la maleza un tipo de mal aspecto.

-Hola…¿Qué hace una belleza como tú sola por el bosque?.-cuestiona el tipo en un tono que no le gusta nada a Akane.

-Aléjese y déjeme pasar.-dice ella.

-¿Y por qué lo haría hermosa?.-cuestiona el tipo e intenta tocarla del hombro, ella furiosa le asesta un golpe en el rostro que lo lanza lejos, las risas de los demás tipos hacen a Akane Hino mirar atrás aterrada a los otros tres que salen del bosque uno de estos le lanza ahora una bofetada sin miramientos en el rostro a la chica que la derriba al suelo.

-¡Vaya! ¡La gatita tiene agallas! ¡Ahora se las quitaremos!.-dice el que fue golpeado por ella, el tipo la sujeta del cuello.-Esto es departe de Le Fay, dice que ha vuelto por lo suyo.-le replica el hombre y la lanza al suelo, Akane cae algo aturdida del golpe y el miedo ante el nombre que ha escuchado, pero al caer su cabeza golpea con algo, el dolor es horrible, intenta levantarse pero no pude hacerlo, hasta que escucha la voz venida de arriba.

-Así que molestando a la damita…¿No les da vergüenza?-dice la voz firme y varonil que Akane Hino escucha como en sueños, luego ve caer a su lado unos zapatos cafés pero no ve a quien pertenecen.

-¿Quién eres tú payaso?.-dice uno de los agresores.

-¡Soy un protector de inocentes, desfacedor de entuertos y perseguidor de quimeras!-dice la voz que Akane Hino escucha en el suelo, luego solo escucha las exclamaciones de dolor de los tipos y el sonido de los golpes para caer desfallecida sin sentido.

_**La vi venir a mí, hermosa y celestial,**_

_**Ella es, bella a morir, bella a elegir,**_

_**Que un día he de morir, por ella…**_

Cuando entreabre los ojos se siente rodeada de una extraña calidez, mira hacia arriba y se da cuenta de que la llevan en brazos, un rostro atractivo le sonríe y se pierde en la inmensidad de los ojos entre azules y verdosos, algo en esa mirada basta para calmarla, sabe, presiente, que está segura y a salvo, más segura y a salvo de lo que pudo estar toda su vida.

-Gracias.-murmura ella y luego vuelve a caer desmayada, cuando recupera la conciencia por sentir unas gotas de agua en su cara, se haya recargada bajo un árbol, abre lentamente los ojos y ve a su lado al joven apuesto de largo cabello castaño y sonrisa atractiva.

-Al fin despiertas…¿Estás bien?:-dice la voz con un tono tan preocupado que conmueve a la chica.

-Usted me salvó.-dice ella mirándolo, el joven le regresa la mirada.-No sé cómo pagarle.-murmura ella a su pesar intimidada por los ojos intensos que cambian de color con las tonalidades del sol que se filtra por las hojas de los árboles, unas veces azules, otras verdes, el desconocido sonríe.

-Tengo varias ideas linda, pero no creo que las quieras escuchar.-dice el joven, Akane se sonroja vivamente y ante el reciente ataque de que ha sido objeto empieza a desconfiar mirando extrañada al joven.-No…no quiero que te asustes linda, yo y mi gran boca, jamás quise asustarte, en verdad, puedes confiar en mí.-dice el joven tomando la mano de Akane y ante el asombro de esta deposita un beso en el dorso de su mano, es un beso galante y educado, como el de un perfecto caballero, este gesto basta para disipar los temores de la chica ¿Cómo pudo pensar que quien la salvó pueda…?

-¿Quién es Usted?.-cuestiona interesada ella, una sonrisa del atractivo joven.

- Soy un protector de inocentes, desfacedor de entuertos y perseguidor de quimeras.-dice el joven y se inclina ante ella.

-Don Quijote.-dice ella reconociendo de donde ha sacado él su original presentación-Pero debes tener un nombre.-

-Solo dime Lancelot.-se inclina de nuevo el joven guiñándole un ojo, Akane Hino mira al chico como quien tuviera delante una aparición ¿Es real o va a desaparecer de un momento a otro?-Ahora linda vámonos de aquí porque seguramente lloverá en cualquier momento y estamos a mitad de la nada, ahora que lo menciono ¿Qué hacías tú sola en el bosque?.-

-Pensar.-dice ella.

-Una chica tan hermosa no debería estar triste sabes…debían ahorcar al idiota que te hace llorar.-comenta el desconocido, ella lo mira preocupada de que haya adivinado su pena.-¿Puedes caminar o te cargo de nuevo?.-

-Puedo…puedo caminar.-dice Akane apenada pero al hacerlo resbala y los fuertes brazos la detienen otra vez.

-O eres una mentirosa o solo buscas un pretexto para que yo te abrace linda.-con seguridad dice él, Akane Hino no tiene tiempo para decir una sola palabra porque los fuertes brazos la levantan en alto, pero ahora ella se sonroja de nuevo.-Esos imbéciles te lastimaron, te golpeaste la cabeza con una piedra por eso estás mareada, pero no te preocupes, te llevaré yo, mi auto no está lejos.-dice él y empieza a caminar por el bosque.

-No…no es necesario…mi auto también está por aquí, bajo la escalinata del Templo…-dice ella confundida de la enorme calidez que la inunda cuando el desconocido presiona su fuerte pecho contra su cuerpo frágil y siente los latidos acelerados de su corazón.

-En verdad no tienes idea de lo que te alejaste del Templo. ¿Cierto linda? No eres de por aquí, no recuerdo haberte visto en el pueblo, a alguien como tú no creo olvidarla tan fácil.-comenta el joven de cabello castaño.

-Vivo en Tokio…-ella aun sofocada por la sensación de ir en sus brazos, al caminar por el desigual terreno el desconocido pasa una piedra y tropieza pero con agilidad evita caer.

-Mejor sujétate bien linda que no quiero que caigas de nuevo.-dice este, Akane Hino totalmente avergonzada pasa sus brazos por el cuello del joven, este le sonríe hasta que la chica de cabello negro siente algo que corre por su frente, se lleva la mano al lugar y mira la sangre.-Demonios, se abrió tu herida de nuevo.-dice el joven, luego camina hacia otra dirección en que se escucha el sonido de agua que corre, un pequeño arroyo cae por el lugar, el apuesto joven deposita con cuidado a Akane sobre la hierba, y va hacia el agua, saca de entre su chamarra un pañuelo y lo moja, luego regresa y se agacha frente a ella, con una ternura encantadora sonríe y con el pañuelo comienza a limpiar la sangre de la frente de ella, Akane Hino sigue mirándolo atentamente, era casi un sueño, un desconocido que aparece de la nada para salvarla, que dice frases de novela de caballería y para colmo asegura llamarse Lancelot, ¿Era que estas cosas en verdad ocurrían o solo estaba soñando? El pañuelo húmedo del desconocido baja ahora a sus labios.

-¿Porqué me ayudas?-dice ella mirándolo con sus ojos púrpuras atentamente a joven.

-¿Quieres una razón?...Ahí la tienes, esos ojos, por ver el brillo de tus ojos cualquier hombre sería capaz de enfrentar cualquier peligro, atravesar océanos por mirarte sonreír, escalar montañas por ver tu rostro dichoso y agradecido, ¿Quieres más razones linda?.-dice él, luego baja el pañuelo dejándolo en el suelo y lleva su mano al rostro de Akane, el solo contacto de aquella mano fuerte basta para que la joven sienta temblar de emoción todo su cuerpo, los ojos en los ojos, y los labios rojos de Akane temblando al presentir lo que pasaría…

_**Sus ojos encontré,**_

_**Mirándome al pasar,**_

_**Y sentí, fuego en la piel,**_

_**Como un ángel él es,**_

_**Su mirada incendió, mi alma…**_

El apuesto desconocido se acerca a ella hincado en el suelo, Akane Hino cierra los ojos y siente como él huele su cabello, luego baja el rostro y roza su nariz con la suya, la joven respira agitadamente sintiendo que su corazón estallará al latir tan aceleradamente, al fin el desconocido del bosque cierra la distancia entre los dos y atrapa en un beso apasionado los labios de la chica, es un beso tan ardiente y cálido que ella no puede resistirse a la fuerza oculta que la invade cuando siente sobre sus labios la boca del joven es un sentimiento tan intenso e inesperado que la asusta…el beso se prolonga más y más, ambos sienten la necesidad de que no termine jamás este momento, hasta que unas voces lejanas los sacan de su ensueño.

-¡Akane! ¡Akane dónde estás!.-se oye gritar a lo lejos, ella abre los ojos, el desconocido aún está frente a ella y la mira sonriendo.

-Vienen a buscarme…-dice débilmente.

-Así que te llamas Akane.-dice él, ella le sonríe.

-Y tu verdadero nombre ¿no me lo dirás?.-suplica ella, el chico sonríe. –Aunque Lancelot está bien para mí…-murmura ella, el joven misterioso coloca con delicadeza un mechón de cabello negro que se ha salido de su lugar tras la oreja de Akane.

-¡Akane!-la voces de multiplican, al fin ella se levanta del suelo y grita.

-¡Aquí! ¡Aquí estoy!.- tras los árboles y maleza aparecen Serenity y Hiroko que corren a abrazar a su amiga, también van algunos hombres de traje negro con radios.

-¡Akane por el Gran Kami no vuelvas a hacer esto!.-dice Serenity.-Nos preocupamos muchísimo.-

-¿Qué te ocurrió? ¿Porqué estas herida?.-cuestiona Hiroko.

-Me interné a caminar en el bosque y me perdí, unos hombre intentaron atacarme pero este caballero me defendió.-dice ella.

-Akane…¿Qué caballero?.-cuestiona Serenity, Akane Hino gira la vista y descubre que tras ella no hay nadie.

-El…el estaba aquí hace un momento yo…-balbucea, Hiroko y Serenity se miran preocupadas.

-Debiste herirte en la frente linda, eso debió hacerte perder la conciencia, calma, volvamos al hotel y que te curen esa herida.-termina Hiroko.

-¡Todo bien chicos volvamos al hotel!.-ordena Serenity a los guardaespladas que empiezan a dar órdenes por los radios, mientras sus amigas van con los empleados, Akane Hino mira el suelo, el pañuelo blanco sigue allí aún manchado de su sangre, lo levanta y lo estrecha contra su corazón, ¡No fue un sueño! Pero para que sus amigas no lo noten la guarda entre su ropa y luego se deja conducir entre el bosque. De vez en cuando vuelve la cabeza hacia atrás como buscando algo, tras el tronco de un árbol el joven de rizos castaños sonríe…

-¡Aquí comando 3! ¡La reina está segura y vuelve ya al castillo! ¡Repito! ¡La reina está segura y vuelve ya al castillo!.-dice por el radio un guardaespaldas, Ken Meiou escucha aquellas palabras y se queda como petrificado en su escondite.

-La Reina…ella es una reina…-murmura tras el árbol y con sus dedos sujeta sus labios pensando en el dulce sabor del beso que le dio.-Akane…-dice el nombre emocionado, luego sonríe y se pierde en el bosque cantando una tonada de moda.

La pequeña Rei se deja poner la pijama al fin, luego de que ella y su madre tomaran un baño, Akane Hino lleva ahora un parche en su frente, y seca con una toalla el cabello de su hija, luego se sienta en la cama con Rei en sus piernas y tomando un cepillo empieza a desenredar el sedoso cabello de brillos morados tan igual al suyo.

-Okka san…¿Me contarás una historia esta noche?.-suplica Rei a su madre.-¡Porfavor!.-

-Claro que sí mi pequeño Fénix, la que desees….¿Quieres una de caballeros?.-con un extraño brillo en los ojos propone Akane Hino a su hija.

-Darien dice que los caballeros no existen, ¡Pero yo no le creo Okka san! ¡Verdad que sí existen!.- salta la temperamental chiquilla sobre su madre que la abraza y sonríe.

-Claro que sí existe hija.-asegura Akane y la imagen del desconocido del bosque a su pesar se dibuja en su mente.-Y hoy te contaré la historia de un valiente caballero.-

-¡Qué bien Okka san!.-se emociona la péquela Rei y corre a meterse entre las mantas de la cama, Akane Hino se sienta a su lado y abraza a su hijita, luego inicia la historia.

-Había una vez una hermosa reina que vivía en un reino próspero y bello junto con su esposo el rey y su bella hijita, una princesita hermosa como tú.-dijo ella y acarició la frente de su hija que sonrió.-Una vez el rey salió de viaje…

-¿Cómo Otou san?.-cuestionó Rei preguntando por su Padre.

-Si pequeña, como tu Padre.-recordó Akane dolorosamente.

-¿Y qué pasó después?-cuestiona la niña.

-Un día, la reina salió con su escolta a caminar por el bosque y dejó a la princesa con su nana, entonces se entretuvo cortando flores para hacer una linda corona para su hijita y se alejó de sus guardias, se perdió por el bosque y cuando quiso regresar a su castillo no encontró el camino de regreso, estaba perdida cuando un horrible rugido se escuchó tras ella…Un terrible dragón de dientes afilados pareció ante la reina, y la amenazaba con sus horribles garras deseando devorarla…-comenta ella.

-Yo habría matado al dragón con mi espada…-dice valiente la pequeña.

-Pero la reina no llevaba espada, su escolta estaba lejos y su esposo de viaje, el animal le dio un golpe con su cola y la derribó, iba a comérsela, cuando de entre el bosque surgió una voz fuerte y varonil que decía: Así que molestando a la damita…¿No te da vergüenza?.-comenta Akane Hino. Rei palmea emocionada.

-¡Era el caballero era el caballero!.-

-Así es, era un apuesto caballero en armadura plateada que se interpuso entre la bestia y la reina…

-¿Cómo era el caballero Okka san?.-

-Era alto, apuesto y bien parecido, su cabello era castaño y unos risos rebeldes volaban por su frente y hombros, tenía unos ojos verdes intensos, a veces se volvían algo azules cuando una luz de ternura los inundaba, unos ojos que al mirarlos te hacía perderte en ellos, y unos labios firmes y voluntariosos, era fuerte y su voz era tan armoniosa…Su nombre era Lancelot.-dice Akane Hino describiendo con tanta pasión al caballero de la historia que sus ojos púrpuras brillan intensamente.

-¿Y qué hizo Lancelot con el dragón?-cuestiona Rei ya entre bostezos.

-Luchó en su contra y lo venció con su poderosa espada salvando a la reina, pero esta se había desmayado por el golpe y el caballero la tomó galantemente en sus brazos y la llevó por el bosque hasta encontrar a su escolta, pero como la reina estaba herida, Lancelot tomó un pañuelo y con agua de un río curó las heridas de la reina, entonces ella despertó y ambos se miraron largamente, la reina le preguntó su nombre y él se lo dijo, luego le agradeció por haberla salvado y y…-Akane Hino calla un momento porque se ha dado cuenta de que su hijita se ha quedado profundamente dormida, la recuesta en su cama la arropa con la manta y la besa en la frente amorosamente.-Descansa mi pequeño Fénix.-dice la chica y luego se levanta de la cama, toma del buró junto a la lámpara el pañuelo blanco manchado de sangre, lo lleva a su nariz y aspira el mismo aroma reconfortante que percibiera en brazos del desconocido del bosque, luego lo mira bien y descubre grabadas las iniciales KM en una esquina…

-¿Cuál será su nombre?.-dice Akane Hino mirando por el ventanal del cuarto del Hotel la enorme Luna llena que inunda con sus rayos plateados su bello rostro.-Lancelot, aunque no vuelva a verte en mi vida siempre recordaré tu nombre, tus ojos…y tus labios…-dice ella acariciando su boca.-Gracias seas quien seas por recordarme que los sueños se pueden hacer realidad.-termina besando el pañuelo blanco con delicadeza.-Buenas noches mi Lancelot, donde quiera que estés.-

_**Sé que me amarás, lo sé,**_

_**Hasta perder toda razón,**_

_**Se que me amarás, lo sé,**_

_**Hasta el final, hasta la muerte…**_

El Toyota Levin 86 color negro con la leyenda "Shinobi" escrita en el frente llega derrapando al estacionamiento de la tienda en que el letrero "Comestibles Meiou" aparece pintado en alto, una tenue luz alumbra la vivienda de la familia Meiou cuando el joven de cabello castaño bajó del auto, un chico más joven que él, de cabello negro y ojos rojizos sale de la casa y se acerca.

-Ken, ¿Se puede saber porqué no estuviste aquí a la hora acordada?.-dice el más joven de los Meiou cruzándose de brazos.

-Estaba caminando por el bosque.-dice el mayor.

-Aún conservas esas costumbres infantiles de vagar solo por el bosque.-mueve negativamente la cabeza Nakae Meiou, su hermano sonríe.-Por culpa de tu tonta costumbre no estuviste aquí cuando "ellas" vinieron.-dice Nakae a su hermano.

-¿Estuvieron aquí? ¿Las reinas del Drift?-cuestiona interesado Ken.

-Solo dos de ellas, pero fue suficiente para que hablaran conmigo, quieren que formemos parte de su Liga de Aces, ya me propusieron las condiciones y prestaciones que tendríamos si accedemos.-una risa de Ken Meiou.

-Supongo que les habrás dicho que los Meiou no corren para nadie, sino que son espíritus libres-dice el mayor a su hermano.

-Se los dije, pero insistieron mucho, además debemos admitir que su Liga se está haciendo de respeto y están muy bien organizadas.-

-Sí, las vi venir por el camino.-dice Ken.-Pero definitivamente no quiero atarme a ningún compromiso.-añade este.

-Aguarda, aún no te he dicho lo mejor, nos retan a un duelo mañana en la tarde en la cima del monte, tu y yo contra dos de las "Reinas del Drfit" parece que será carrera de relevos…-anuncia Nakae Meiou, su hermano se recarga en su auto y deja vagar su mirada por le inmensidad de la noche.-¿Ken? ¿Me puedes decir qué te pasa? Pensé que te emocionaría saber sobre el reto, siempre te encanta cuando hay nuevos corredores a quienes vencer en la zona.-extrañado el más joven de los Meiou. Su hermano suspira hondo.

-Hoy conocí a una chica.-dice Ken Meiou.

-Eso no es de extrañar, tu siempre conoces chicas, supongo que ahora con la temporada vacacional en apogeo habrás dejado más de un corazón roto.-ríe su hermano.-Siempre ha sido demasiado galante.-

-Esta es diferente, es ella.-dice Ken decidido.

-¿Ella? ¿Quién es ella?-

-La Reina que esperaba, ¿Recuerdas que te lo dije? Que jamás tomaría en serio a ninguna mujer porque yo esperaba a una reina, pues la encontré, la conocí hoy en el bosque, es igual a la reina del libro de caballería que nos leía papá, el mismo cabello negro, los mismos ojos purpuras…¿Sabes que pensé que ninguna mujer en el mundo podría tener ese color de ojos en la realidad? Me equivoqué, ella es…-narra emocionado Ken.

-¿Hablas en serio? ¿Ken Meiou conoció al fin a la mujer adecuada? ¿El eterno soltero está enamorado?.-pregunta aterrado su hermano, Ken le sonríe.

-Así es.-dice decidido.

-Pero como puedes saber eso solo con haberla visto una vez.-opina Nakae.

-Tú y Setsuna se enamoraron desde niños, pero yo siempre supe que cuando me enamorara sería a primera vista, y así fue, además…-dice Ken y se lleva las manos a los labios sonriendo extrañamente.

-¿Ken? ¿Hermano? ¿Qué mas pasó entre tú y esa chica?.-dice su hermano preocupado.

-Para mi desgracia solamente un beso.-responde este sinceramente.-Llegaron sus guardias y doncellas cuando estaba por ocurrir algo más, pero fue bastante, no tienes idea del dulce sabor de sus labios, de la belleza de sus ojos, mañana mismo iré a buscarla por todos los hoteles de Akina y la raptaré.-dice el impulsivo joven, su hermano mueve negativamente la cabeza.

-De acuerdo galán, pero te robarás a tu reina luego de la carrera, ¿De cuerdo? di mi palabra de que ambos estaríamos en el reto.-opina Nakae, Ken le sonríe.

-Ahora tengo más motivos que nunca para desear correr, de hoy en adelante correré por ella, como hacían los caballeros medievales por sus damas.-ofrece Ken soñador.

-Anda Lancelot, vamos adentro que Setsuna preparó fideos para ti, además la niña no deja de preguntar por su Oji san.-termina Nakae, Ken sonríe.

-Bajaré el regalo de mi sobrina y entro.-opina Ken.

-Vas a malacostumbrar a Setsuna, cada vez que vienes a casa le traes un nuevo auto.-recrimina con suavidad Nakae a su hermano.

-Es mi sobrina, que querías, es mi mayor debilidad, amo a esa niña.-asiente el de cabello castaño, su hermano mueve la cabeza sonriendo, lo deja y vuelve a su casa, Ken baja de su auto la caja de regalo y mira un momento la Luna.-Akane, gracias por aparecer en mi vida…-murmura el joven.-Buenas noches mi hermosa Reina, donde quiera que estés.-

_**Se que me amaras, lo sé…vida mía**_

_**Siento que mi corazón, dice que,**_

_**Esto es Amor…**_

***CANCION** **"****L'Amour Heureux" (El Amor Feliz) del musical ROMEO ET JULIETTE By Gerard Presgurvic.**

_**Preview cap. 4:**_

…_El sonido de llantas rechinando indica la llegada de más autos, los tres Mazada Savanna se estacionan luego de dar un giro coordinado casi perfecto al lado de ellos._

_-Llegaron, las "reinas del Drift"-Dice Nakae, ellos observan cómo han salido de los autos las tres hermosas mujeres, Hiroko Chiba con su cabello castaño y largo, Serenity Tsukino con sus sencilla belleza y dos coletas plateadas, pero para Ken Meiou el tiempo se detiene y todo parece ir en cámara lenta cuando la mujer de cabello negro baja del Mazda Rojo y se retira los lentes de sol, caminando junto con sus amigas hacia ellos, ¡Era ella! ¡Su Reina! Petrificado no articula palabra. _

_Keitaro Hino camina a su lado y el joven mira como la sujeta de la mano y la acerca a ellos, Ken siente latir desacompasado su corazón al volverla a ver…¿Dirá que ya lo conoce? ¿Fingirá que no es así?._

_-Ken, Nakae, les presento a mi esposa, Akane Hino, Akane, mis mejores amigos, Nakae y Ken Meiou.-hace Keitaro la presentación, la bella chica levanta ahora sus ojos púrpuras hasta entonces ausentes para saludar a los amigos de su marido, cuando su azorada mirada se topa con los ojos azul-verdoso que la perseguían desde ayer en sueños, ¿Era una mala broma del destino? Su caballero de brillante armadura del bosque era Ken Meiou, no solo el corredor que habían ido a reclutar, sino…¡El mejor amigo de su esposo! ¿Cómo reaccionar?..._

**NOTAS FINALES: Una entrega mas de este fic que devela los misterios del pasado, ya ha hecho su aparición el bombón de Ken Meiou y apuesto a que ya ha ganado fanáticas, además la historia de Ginny y Lancelot ha tenido un apasionado inicio y por el preview pueden darse cuenta de que el encuentro en que los dos se den cuenta de quienes son en verdad esta muy cerca así como una carrera llena de emociones que quitará el aliento, el romance prohibido de Ken y Akane acaba de empezar…**

**Esperamos esta historia siga siendo de su agrado porque aún le queda mucho más, algo más que revelamos hoy fue la "Amistad" de la bruja de Kaolinet Hino con Chikane, que creo que muchos ya esperaban, poco a poco Chikane se vovlerá la terrible mujer que conocemos en SRR, esta historia aun tiene muchos misterios por descubrir así que, gracias por su apoyo y ¡Feel the Energy! **

**ATTE: Zhudo y Leonor de Eboli.**


	4. Chapter 4: Duelo de Pasiones

**SRR GAIDEN 4**

**Duelo de Pasiones…**

Sentadas en la mesa del restaurante del "Akina Lake Resort" se hayan terminando su comida Akane Hino, Hiroko Chiba y Serenity Tsukino, los niños comían en una mesa lateral al restaurante vigilados por Luna, Tamahome Chiba y Taichi Tsukino habían salido a preparar los autos muy temprano, eran los encargados de la parte técnica de la Liga de Aces.

-Así que ayer vieron al Dúo 86.-dice Akane Hino.

-A la hora fijada, aunque solo apareció en menor de los hermanos, Nakae Meiou, creo que no eres la única que se perdió ayer, él tampoco sabía dónde estaba su hermano.-explica Serenity, Akane Hino reprime la confusión de sus ojos ante la referencia a su "Accidente" del día anterior.

-¿Y quedaron en algo?.-dice ella por cambiar el tema.

-Como todos los corredores, ellos no quieren ser de la Liga, creo que esta idea es buena para los corredores de Kanto, pero no sé si sea buena idea iniciar los reclutamientos en zonas foráneas.-no muy convencida Hiroko Chiba.

-Sé que no te convence Hiroko, pero dejemos que hable el tiempo, dependiendo del resultado de este reclutamiento decidiremos si continuamos en el resto de las zonas fuera de Tokio o no.-aconseja Serenity.-¿Tu qué opinas? ¿Akane?.-cuestiona la de cabello plata a su amiga que se ha quedado embobada mirando a la nada y con una extraña sonrisa en el rostro.-¿Akane? ¿Te pasa algo? Desde ayer estas algo ausente.-dice Serenity trayendo de vuelta a la chica del universo en que se hallaba.

-Si yo…lo lamento no estaba prestando atención.-dice ella.

-¿Segura que estás bien Akane? Tu herida en la frente parece que te afectó mucho, si no te sientes bien entonces Serenity y yo tendremos el duelo con el "Dúo 86".-ofrece Hiroko.

-Así que será un duelo.-regresa la sacerdotisa a la conversación.

-Si, a pesar de las dificultades concertamos un duelo con Ken y Nakae Meiou esta tarde en la cima del monte de Akina, si ganamos ellos aceptarían entrar a la Liga, ¿Qué te parece?.-explica Hiroko Chiba a su amiga.

-Muy bien, me servirá esto para despejar mi mente, al "Vulcano" y a mí nos está haciendo falta acción.-rectifica Akane, sus amigas sonríen, luego miran a sus hijos discutir porque Darien le ha ganado a Serena la última tarta con fresa y Rei lo obliga a que se la ceda, intentan intervenir en la pelea ayudando a la pobre Luna, cuando el sonido de pasos las hace mirar hacia la entrada del lugar, delante de sus ojos aparece nada menos que Keitaro Hino, usando el uniforme blanco con insignias rojas y azules de los "Caballeros" y tras él los cinco corredores de su equipo con el mismo uniforme, Akane Hino es quien menos puede creer lo que ve, el rubio conductor del "King Arthur" se acerca a la mesa en que ha visto a su familia.

-¡Otou san!.- corre Rei al verlo llegar y el la abraza.

-Rei hija…que fuerza, me derribarás hacia atrás.-comenta Keitaro Hino levantando a su hijita, luego con ella en brazos se dirige a la mesa.-¿Y tú no me dices nada Akane?.-solicita él y besa la mejilla de Akane Hino, su esposa lo mira sin comprender una sola palabra, la forma como se despidieron, la pelea, las dificultades, todo y ahora él aquí y con esas actitudes.

-Que quieres que te diga…solo que estoy sorprendida.-dice ella.

-Se que te parece raro, pero luego de que se fueron de Tokio dejaron un video en la videocasetera, por accidente lo miré y me di cuenta de que a quienes quieren reclutar son nada más y nada menos que mis amigos Ken y Nakae Meiou, los conocí cuando Hino sama me envió a un negocio aquí en Akina, son mis mejores amigos, ellos me enseñaron a correr, ¿Recuerda cuando te hablaba del amigo que me propuso el nombre para mi equipo? Era Ken, hace años que no los veo, desde que él se negó a pertenecer a los "Caballeros" así que no podía perder la oportunidad de reencontrarme con mis amigos y además aprovechar para estar a su lado.-termina Keitaro Hino.

-Me alegra mucho Keitaro, tanto Akane como Rei te necesitaban a su lado.-opina Hiroko Chiba.

-Ahora nosotros nos retiramos, creo que Ustedes dos tiene mucho de qué hablar, Akane, los esperamos afuera, casi debemos ir al lugar del reto.-dice la prudente Serenity al adivinar el mar de confusión en el alma de su amiga.-Vamos Rei linda, iremos a comprar helados.-dice ella y abraza a Rei y se alejan del restaurante, Akane se sienta en la mesa y su esposo a su lado.

-¿Qué pasa?...¿Quieres dejar de mirarme así Akane? Creí que te alegraría saber que después de todo vine.-dice el rubio, ella lo mira directamente a los ojos.

-Hay algo más, ¿Cierto Keitaro?...algo más que no me has dicho además del deseo de ver a tus amigos, definitivamente no estás aquí por mi y por Rei, algo malo pasó en Tokio para que hayas venido huyendo.-explica la joven de cabello negro, Keitaro Hino contiene una mueca de ira, a veces odiaba que su mujer fuera tan perceptiva, pero admitir que venía huyendo de Kailonet Hino delante de ella ¡Jamás!

-Asi que no puedes creer que me haya arrepentido de nuestra pelea y que quiera pasar un tiempo con mi esposa y mi hija-ofendido él.-Bien si no lo crees entonces no vale la pena y me iré, aunque lo lamento por Rei, se había ilusionado bastante.-se levanta de la mesa.

-¡No!.- lo detiene ella del brazo.-Perdóname, no sé lo que dije, es solo que me parece esto tan increíble…-detiene ella, el joven Hino sonríe triunfante, sabía que Rei era el punto débil de su esposa, sabía que solo por ella Akane cedía siempre y era cera blanda en sus manos.

-Es verdad Akane, serán unas vacaciones hermosas, recuperaremos lo que teníamos antes, ¿Qué dices?.-propone Keitaro Hino acariciando la bella cara de su esposa, ella sonríe algo forzada, se debe confesar que la reacción de su esposo debía emocionarla, antes de este viaje si Keitaro le hubiera dicho eso ella estaría feliz, era lo que le pidió al Gran Kami en el Templo, entonces…¿Porqué no se sentía Feliz por las palabras de su esposo? ¿Qué había cambiado de ayer a hoy que ella quizá hubiera querido que él no apareciera?...Una imagen de un apuesto joven de cabello castaño que la besa con pasión aparece en su mente pero es desechada por ella al momento y para evitar seguir pensado locuras se abraza del pecho de su esposo.

-Lo que tú quieras Keitaro.-murmura débilmente, Keitaro Hino la besa en la cabeza.

-Entonces vayámonos de aquí, quiero llegar primero a ver a los chicos.-

-Adelántese tu y los "Caballeros" antes quiero que revisen bien al "Vulcano" y dejar a Luna y a los niños de camino en el parque.-replica ella, Keitaro se levanta y va a hacer lo que ella le dijo, Akane Hino por su parte suspira hondo…¿Porqué el encuentro con el desconocido parecía haber trastornado su vida y sus sentimientos de esa forma? No se detuvo a pensarlo temerosa de decirse la verdad.

-Además ya no lo veré mas en mi vida.-dice ella como tratando de convencerse a ella misma y sale del lugar.

En la parte baja del monte de Akina, aguardan ya los dos autos Nissan Levin 82, el "Shinobi" de color blanco y el "Samurái" que es negro, los hermanos Meiou esperan recargados en ellos, Nakae habla a su hermano.

-He sabido que son corredoras clase "A", todos los chicos que han ido a verlas correr en Tokio me lo han dicho, al parecer la más agresiva es la del Mazada Amarillo, la del Mazda Plata parece mucho más tranquila, quizá tenga mayor técnica pero la del Mazada rojo es la que me preocupa, Harima me contó que en una carrera en Wagan ella…¿Ken? ¿Estás prestando atención?.-reclama levemente el menor de los Meiou a su hermano.

-Mmmm…disculpa, yo no te escuché.-dice el joven de cabello castaño regresando de algún lejano mundo de sueños muy ajeno a esta realidad, sus ojos azules así lo delatan.

-Vaya que te ha pegado duro el Amor, quien se imaginara esto, ¿Seguro que te concentrarás en la carrera?.-indaga Nakae Meiou.

-Con más fuerza que nunca tenlo por seguro-dice su hermano, en ese momento el sonido de unos motores que se acercan los hace mirar atrás.-Parece que llegan las reinas.-dice Ken interesado, pero al mirar ven que son seis autos (aquí la marca de autos de Keitaro) lidereados por un auto amarillo con un escudo de armas y una corona pintada en el capo que Ken Meiou reconocería entre miles, es el "King Arthur", luego de derrapar, de los autos bajan los chicos de Uniforme blanco.

-¡Keitaro!.-dice emocionado Ken.-¡Chicos!-Keitaro Hino y Ken Meiou se encuentran en un abrazo sincero y fuerte en medio del lugar entre las exclamaciones de los demás.

-¡Meiou!.-dice Keitaro sonriendo, ambos estrechan sus manos.-Cuantos años sin verte, estás igual que como te recuerdo, ¿Sigues siendo un galán empedernido?-

-Yo sí, aquí quien se ha enfermado de la enfermedad mas crónica, digase el matrimonio, es Nakae.-

-¡Nakae chico! ¡Mírate! ¡Eres todo un hombre!.- abraza Keitaro al más joven de los Meiou.

-Keitaro amigo…-responde el joven de cabello negro.

-Adivinaré, ¿Tu novia de la secundaria? ¿Setsuna?.-Nakae sonríe.-No te culpo, yo mismo sucumbí a la fuerza del matrimonio.-

-¿Qué? ¿Tú Keitaro Hino?.-se asombra Ken.-Vaya sorpresa amigo.-

-Y la que te falta, ¿No adivinas qué vengo a hacer aquí?.-cuestiona el rubio ante la mirada de interrogación del joven Meiou.-Mi esposa es una de las "Reinas del Drift".-dice él, Nakae lo mira impactado y Ken se ha quedado sin palabras.-Asi es chicos, mi esposa y sus amigas son quienes forman la Liga de Aces y quienes desean que se unan a ellas.-rectifica Keitaro.-¿Y qué dicen?.-

-Déjanos recuperarnos de la noticia Keitaro…no nos vemos en seis años y luego nos salen con esto.-suplica Ken fingiendo un desmayo, todos los chicos y Keitaro Hino ríen ante la ocurrencia, hasta que el sonido de llantas rechinando indica la llegada de más autos, los tres Mazada Savanna se estacionan luego de dar un giro coordinado casi perfecto al lado de ellos.

-Llegaron, las "reinas del Drift"-Dice Nakae, ellos observan como han salido de los autos las tres hermosas mujeres, Hiroko Chiba con su cabello castaño y largo, Serenity Tsukino con sus sencilla belleza y dos coletas plateadas, pero para Ken Meiou el tiempo se detiene y todo parece ir en cámara lenta cuando la mujer de cabello negro baja del Mazda Rojo y se retira los lentes de sol, caminando junto con sus amigas hacia ellos, ¡Era ella! ¡Su Reina! Petrificado no articula palabra.

Keitaro Hino camina a su lado y el joven mira como la sujeta de la mano y la acerca a ellos, Ken siente latir desacompasado su corazón al volverla a ver…¿Dirá que ya lo conoce? ¿Fingirá que no es así?.

-Ken, Nakae, les presento a mi esposa, Akane Hino, Akane, mis mejores amigos, Nakae y Ken Meiou.-hace Keitaro la presentación, la bella chica levanta ahora sus ojos púrpuras hasta entonces ausentes para saludar a los amigos de su marido, cuando su azorada mirada se topa con los ojos azul-verdoso que la perseguían desde ayer en sueños, ¿Era una mala broma del destino? Su caballero de brillante armadura del bosque era Ken Meiou, no solo el corredor que habían ido a reclutar, sino…¡El mejor amigo de su esposo! ¿Cómo reaccionar?.

-Encantado señora Hino.-se inclina Nakae Meiou y saluda a Akane, esta parece ausente, sumida en la mirada de Ken.-¿Señora Hino?.-reitera Nakae.

-Si…lo lamento Meiou sama, es que…no me siento del todo bien.-dice ella tomando la mano del menor de los Meiou confundida.

-Debe ser la altura de Akina, no a todos les hace bien.-comenta Ken al fin.-Permítame presentarme, Ken Meiou, un protector de inocentes, desfacerdor de entuertos y perseguidor de quimeras.-dice él y tomando la mano de Akane la besa de nuevo, ella se sonroja al darse cuenta de que dijo aquello a propósito.

-Mucho gusto también Meiou sama.-responde Akane siguiendo el juego.

-No le hagas caso, Ken siempre obsesionado con eso de la caballería, en eso se parce a ti.-dice Keitaro al lado de su esposa.-Como que gracias a él debemos el nombre a los "Caballeros".-

-Definitivamente Keitaro, tu gusto ha mejorado, tienes una hermosísima esposa.-termina el joven Ken Meiou.

-Se agradece el cumplido Ken, y estas son sus amigas, Hiroko Chiba y Serenity Tsukino.-presenta Keitaro, los Meiou estrechan las manos de las demás.

-Hechas las presentaciones ocupémonos de la carrera.-dice la temperamental Hiroko.

-¿Muy ansiosa señora Chiba?.-reta Nakae Meiou.

-Lo suficiente para vencerte niño.-rectifica ella en el mismo tono.

-Calma Hiroko, en verdad no conoces a este niño, es el mejor discípulo de Ken.-aconseja Keitaro.

-Entonces probémoslos, me muero de ganas por vencer a los "Hermanos Kamikaze", ¿Saben que somos invictas desde que iniciamos con la Liga?.-presume la señora Chiba.

-Siempre hay una primera vez para todo.-dice Nakae.-Hasta para perder.-Una risa escapa de labios de los "Caballeros", todos ríen menos Akane y Ken que se hayan perdidos en sus miradas furtivas ajenos a los que pasa a su alrededor.

-Entonces es un hecho que tú y yo tomaremos la primer ronda de la carrera niño.-reta Hiroko.

-Será un placer señora Chiba.-se inclina este.-¿Ken? Te tocará el relevo en la parte alta.-dice su hermano.

-Así es Ken, dinos contra quien vas a correr-anima uno de los "Caballeros".

-Si no es demasiada pretensión, me encantaría correr contra tu esposa Keitaro.-suplica este, Akane lo mira aterrada.

-Desde luego que no, a mi me encantará ver un duelo de esta altura, ambos son los mejores corredores que conozco.-añade el rubio.-¿Tu qué dices Akane?.-ella mira a Ken Meiou furiosa, deseando decirle que no, que jamás correrá en su contra…

-Por mi está bien.-dice ella débilmente.

-Entonces todos a sus lugares, saben las reglas, no pueden salir hasta que llegue su relevo al punto de encuentro, el equipo que llega primero gana, ¡Corredores de relevo, a la parte alta!-indica Serenity y todos se dispersan, Akane se dirige al Vulcano y a su lado escucha la voz del joven.

-Así que esposa de Keitaro…que pequeño es el mundo ¿Cierto linda?.-

-Porfavor olvide lo que pasó en el bosque y comportémonos como debe ser.-suplica ella.

-Comportarme como debe ser, claro, soy un caballero, pero olvidar lo que pasó ni volviendo a nacer.-dice él con vehemencia, luego sube a su auto y Akane al "Vulcano" y ambos siguen a los dos autos de los "Caballeros" que los acompañan a la cima .

**-**Hiroko, ten cuidado con el joven Meiou, Akane me dijo antes de irse que tenía un aura sorprendente, y sabes que no se equivoca, solo dijo que fueras precavida.-añade Serenity Tsukino.

-Escucha lo que ella dice amor…no me gusta nada que Keitaro los conozca y que hable tanto de sus habilidades, jamás he confiado en Hino, pero si alguien tan engreído como él dice que son buenos no podemos dudarlo.-explica preocupado Tamahome Chiba, su esposa lo mira y sonríe..

-Lo tendré en cuenta amor, Serenity, aunque no creo que este chico tenga lo necesario para vencernos, ganaré y estaremos en el hotel de regreso para cenar con Darien…-sonríe la bella joven de cabello castaño a su esposo. Taichi Tsukino cierra el capo del "Rose Chevalier" el cual ha estado revisando.

-Todo el orden, "Rose Chevalier" está impecable, además con la potencia de un Mazca contra un Toyota Corolla tienes ventaja Hiroko.-explica el rubio esposo de Serenity experto en refacciones, Serenity da a su amiga los guantes negros que usa para correr.

-Solo ten cuidado amiga…no te confíes demasiado.-termina la de cabello plateado.- hubiera querido que Akane nos dijera su predicción para la carrera como hace siempre…-

-Despreocúpate Serenity, además Akane ha estado demasiado extraña últimamente, ¿no te parece?-cuestiona la señora Chiba a Serenity que se guarda sus comentarios hasta no estar segura, pero alguien tan inteligente como Serenity Tsukino había captado perfectamente las extrañas miradas entre su amiga y el mayor de los Meiou.

-Debe ser por lo de Keitaro, tu concéntrate en la carrera y recuerda todo lo que hemos aprendido juntas.-sonríe Serenity y abraza a su amiga, esta entra en el "Rose Chevalier".

-Una de sus majestades lista para ganar necesita un beso de su rey…-dice sonriendo Hiroko Chiba con su espontaneidad natural, Tamahome sonríe y se acerca besándola por la ventanilla del auto.

-Suerte amor…-dice él, Hiroko mueve con su mano derecha el zapatito de bebé que lleva colgando de su retrovisor, el zapato de su hijo cuando niño, que es su amuleto de la suerte y se acerca con el motor del auto encendido a la carretera en que Nakae Meiou con el "Samurái" espera a que les den el aviso de llegada del "Vulcano" y el "Shinobi" a la cima.

-Calma querida…-dice abrazándola por los hombros Taichi Tsukino a su esposa que mira con evidente preocupación el panorama.-Hiroko y Akane son buenas, jamás habías dudado de tus amigas.-

-Lo sé Taichi, es solo que no me gusta nada la actitud confiada de los Meiou…ni tampoco la distracción de Akane, ella siempre es de las tres la que está más concentrada.-

-Solo tranquilizate, necesitan verte bien, nada pasará.-la besa el apuesto joven en la mejilla, Serenity sonríe pero ni el cariño de su esposo hace que se olvide de sus aprehensiones.

Luego de un tiempo razonable, uno de los "Caballeros" tomó el radio que estaba instalado en uno de sus autos y habló por él.

-Sir Boors al habla…¿Me copian?.-trata el joven de contactar por el radio.

-_Perfectamente Ishikawa, habla Sir Dagonet, Galahad y yo llegamos con Ken y la señora Hino a la cima, todo listo para empezar_.-

-Recibo dato, la carrera está por empezar, díganle a Meiou que sea caballerosos con la señora Hino y no vaya a sacar su lado desagradable que todos conocemos tan bien.-sonríe el chico por el radio.

-_Se lo diremos Boors, calma, cambio_.-cortan la señal. El joven sale del auto.

-King.-dice dirigiéndose a Keitaro Hino.-Todo listo en la cima.-

-Bien empezamos.-añade el joven rubio y por un momento su rostro tiene la misma sonrisa de cuando hace años en esa misma carretera él y su amigo Ken paseaban por tardes como esa jugando a hacer drift.

Mientras el Mazda de Hiroko y el Toyota de Nakae se ponían en posición de arranque, Keitaro camino a la línea de salida y colocándose en medio de ellos alzo su mano.

-¡DIEZ SEGUNDOS PARA EL ARRANQUE!¡9,8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1!-hubo expectación cuando cada corredor soltó el freno-¡¡ARRANQUEN!!-ambos autos con un estruendo de sus neumáticos salieron a gran velocidad rápidamente Hiroko se coloco en la delantera.

-Esto es fácil su motor es mucho menos potente que el mío- sonrió confiada al tomar la segunda curva y no ver en su retrovisor el auto de su rival; en el horizonte el Sol se ocultaba mientras el auto amarillo aceleraba por la recta fue cuando derrapo en la curva siguiente y con técnica soberbia la libro con un margen muy bueno fue cuando sus luces se encendieron-Ya oscurece-sonríe la hermosa chica de risos castaños-¿Con que este es el "Genio Kamikaze"? Solo es un título muy ostentoso para alguien que…-fue interrumpida por el rugir de un motor.

-OK señorita temeraria te enseñare un par de cosas y una de ellas es respeto a tus rivales-sonrió con picardía Nakae Meiou dentro del "Samurái"-¿estás lista para la lección?-el pequeño auto blanco se coloco detrás del auto amarillo mientras que Hiroko estaba más que en shock

-¡¿Cómo me dio alcance?!-fue cuando puso atención al sonido del motor de su rival-¿Un turbo?, ingenioso, debí haberlo adivinado…entonces creo que será entretenido…-sonrió por el retrovisor la señora Chiba mientras el "Rose Chevalier" aceleraba con potencia, ambos autos tomaban las curva con suma precisión y donde uno frenaba el otro frenaba exactamente en el mismo punto, al hacerlo una estela roja con la forma de los faros traseros se formaba fugazmente debido a la velocidad.

To the super wicked show I'm the one who brings the noise

She might be rolling here sood her sexy kick *ss body

Its time tonight we start the DOGFIGHT

Full throttle turbo is on we gonna be outta yo sight

It's so fast Oh my god like a meteorite it could be only one shine that is in my life

For me to stop is like you telling me to die don't wanna look back regret

So I wanna roll n roll cuz its da DOGFIGHT

-Lección uno-dijo con algo de ironía Nakae-Nunca vayas atrás en terreno desconocido…-el Toyota se acerco al borde interior del camino-porque no sabes cómo te pueden atacar-

-¿Qué pretendes?-Hiroko busco analizar aquella maniobra cuando la curva la saco de sus dudas mientras ella derrapaba el compacto blanco pasaba la curva sin derrapar y lo más sorprendente es que lo hacía a gran velocidad, Nakae Meiou sonreía con mucha confianza al acercarse a la siguiente curva repitió aquel movimiento.

-El mejor lugar para hacer este truco son las cinco curvas consecutivas de Akina-el mismo truco fue repetido hasta salir de esa zona lo más asombroso era que en ningún momento el 86 quiso rebasar y eso dejo en claro a Hiroko que su rival estaba tramando algo.

-¡Como osas a burlarte de mi niño!-dijo muy molesta al ver que su rival jugaba con ella.

-Lección dos…-el 86 se acerco a su rival aun distancia bastante peligrosa casi ambos autos se tocan-cualquier posición es buena para atacar-de nueva cuenta el Toyota se preparaba para atacar la curva de la misma manera, al acercarse la curva Hiroko imito el movimiento, sorprendiendo a Nakae pero de nuevo sonrio-Eres muy buena niña agresiva, te adelantaste a la lección tres…aprende de tu enemigo- ambos autos tomaron la curva por medio de la canaleta y con una velocidad vertiginosa salieron de esta

-Debo admitir que tienes técnica y que tu auto es una monstruosidad, me pregunto ¿Que turbo le habrá instalado?-sonrió Hiroko al reconocer que había subestimado a su rival-pero creo que será después de ganarte, nadie nos quitará lo invicto…-el Mazda aceleró con potencia siendo seguido del auto blanco, ambos se perdían en la oscuridad de la noche al tomar una curva el rechinar de neumáticos era lo único que se oía a lo lejos.

Exciting vibe it's the time to show what we got

Listen to how it barks out backfire

The thing you want is on the street ahead

Look at them, rocket dance

Forget about yesterday, that's all I can say

Realize that you are the big time gambler

OROKASA WA UTSUKUSHII KYOKUSEN, crazy game

Baby, this is your ecstasy

En la cima del monte, los dos Nissan Blancos con la leyenda "Galahad" y "Dagonet" en alusión a los dos caballeros de la mesa redonda están estacionados, junto a ellos esperaba el "Shinobi" de Ken, los dos chicos con el uniforme de los caballeros reían y bromeaban con su antiguo camarada Ken Meiou mientras algo retirado de ellos esperaba el "Vulcano", Akane Hino permanecía recargada en su auto tratando de calmar sus nervios, cerró los ojos y junto las manos levantando sus dedos índice como hacía siempre que necesitaba meditar, pero por una sola vez en su vida su entrenamiento shintoista no fue suficiente porque su corazón golpeaba de forma alocada como si fuera a salirse de su pecho.

-¡_Gran Kami!...¿Porqué me ha alterado de esta forma saber quién es Ken Meiou?. Ahora es cuando debía haberme calmado, al saber que siendo quien es sería imposible que…¡Pero por qué demonios llegué a este punto! Tengo que concentrarme para la carrera_ -se decía en mente la atormentada chica mientras sin poder calmarse llegaba a sus oídos la voz varonil del desconocido del bosque.

-¿Y cuántas chicas has conquistado desde que dejamos de verte Meiou? Porque en Tokio Kameko y Sango no dejaban de acosarnos para darles tu dirección, vaya que eres un Don Juan, dejando corazones rotos por donde quiera que pasas…-dice uno de los "Caballeros" palmeando la espalda de Ken, a lo lejos Akane Hino crispa sus manos en extraño gesto de rabia…

-Claro Meiou, quien fuera tú, siempre rodeado de chicas guapas.-apoya el otro joven.

-No cabe duda que las apariencias engañan Kazuo, la verdad es que soy muy desdichado.-habla al fin Ken mirando de reojo a la chica de espaldas a ellos.

-¿Desgraciado Ken Meiou?...¡Porfavor! Eres el mejor piloto de todo Japón, te persiguen las chicas, tienes toda la libertad del mundo y sé que has ganado mucho dinero en tus correrías y retos…¿Qué te falta?.-

-Una sola cosa amigo, Amor, Amor verdadero y puro, ese que te lleva a perder la razón y a hacer las más grandes locuras por la persona que amas.-añade Ken Meiou y a propósito habla más fuerte, sus amigos ríen.-Pero no se preocupen, creo que el Amor como todas las bendiciones humanas llega cuando menos lo esperas, y el mío anda muy cerca, lo presiento. -Akane Hino aún con los ojos cerrados respira agitada de nuevo.

-Pues será todo un milagro verte a ti enamorado, jamás habías creído en el amor.-continúa el piloto de "Galahad".

-Hasta ayer no creía en él Kazuo, pero hoy…-El corazón de Akane Hino late aceleradamente, ¡Será que a ese loco de Ken Meiou se le ocurre hablar delante de los "Caballeros"! al fin el sonido del radio impide que el joven siga con su relato, los tres chicos escuchan las palabras que les envían y luego Akane Hino parece al fin calmarse, recargada en el cofre del "Vulcano" se tranquiliza su respiración.

-_Debe ser porque él ya no está hablando_.-dice su voz interior_.-¿Y qué más te da escuchar la voz de Ken Meiou Akane Hino?_.-se contesta su otro yo como si tuviese dos conciencias divididas.

Mientras tanto, en el interior del "Rose Chevalier" Hiroko Chiba experimenta por primera vez en su vida de corredora, la incertidumbre y el miedo ante un rival que la hace sentir presión, ella, la más agresiva y osada de las tres "Reinas" suda copiosamente mientras mira por el retrovisor**. **

-¡No puede ser!-Hiroko se veía muy agotada, mientras en su auto Nakae Meiou era la otra cara de la moneda, su rostro juvenil y apuesto mostraba una gran sonrisa y su actitud era de total calma y dominio de sus nervios.

-La idea del turbo fue excelente hermano-pensó-espero que tus modificaciones en el "Shinobi" sean las correctas, porque hoy este reinado va a caer…-

En la cima de la carretera, Akane Hino respira más tranquila, parece que ha conseguido al fin serenarse, pero conserva sus ojos cerrados y respira con más calma, hasta que la voz varonil consigue alterarla de nuevo.

-¿Será que antes de la carrera este pobre mortal puede aspirar a ver aunque sea por un instante las dos amatistas que el Gran Kami obsequió por ojos a mi bella reina?.-dice la voz que consigue alterarla tras ella, una corriente eléctrica la recorre y abre bruscamente los ojos, a su lado está Ken Meiou, sonriendo como ella lo recordaba en el bosque, con el mismo tono amable y acariciador con que le hablara antes.-¿Pasa algo malo?.-cuestiona el chico.

-Yo…yo…-balbucea ella confundida.

-Solo venía a avisar a su majestad que la carrera está por comenzar, dicen por el radio que mi hermano y tu amiga han tenido mucha acción y llegarán quizá muy parejos, de modo que nosotros tendremos que desempatar.-

-Sabe que mi nombre es Akane, ¿Porqué llamarme "Su Majestad" Meiou sama?-seria Akane Hino.

-Porque el nombre que me gusta para ti no creo que te parezca.-con picardía el chico se acerca a ella, Akane se hace hacia atrás pero se topa con su propio auto, mira asustada al puesto joven que está tan cerca que puede percibir el aroma tranquilizante que sintiera en sus brazos cuando la salvó.

-¿Qué nombre es el que ha pensado si puede saberse?.-ofendida Akane Hino intenta parecer indiferente.

-Es sencillo, mi amigo Keitaro maneja el "King Arthur", sus corredores son los "Caballeros", alguien que conoce tanto sobre caballería como tú debe saber cómo se llamaba la esposa del Rey Arturo en los cantares Medievales.-explica Ken divertido del rumbo que tomaban las cosas.

-¿La Reina Guinevere?.-cuestiona Akane.

-Así es preciosa, Guinevere, ese nombre significa en Gaélico "Hada Blanca", la bellísima esposa del rey Arturo, la más hermosa de las reinas que cantaran los poetas, quien se casa con el poderoso Arturo pero sin embargo no es feliz porque está enamorada de otro.-lanza Ken tratando de enmascarar su cuento con sus verdaderas sospechas, la joven sacerdotisa tiembla de nuevo al adivinar el rumbo de las palabras del joven.-si como creo sabes tanto de caballería como yo, conoces el mito artúrico sobre los amores prohibidos de la bella reina Guinevere con cierto caballero galante, valeroso y algo despreocupado de nombre "Lancelot" ¿Cierto?.-guiña el ojo Ken a la joven que se sonroja vivamente y vuelve el rostro incapaz de seguir mirando al apuesto chico.

-No entiendo a que viene todo esto señor Meiou.-dice sin mirarlo.

-No entiendes, pues a mí me queda claro todo preciosa, en este cuento, soy tu Lancelot.-se inclina él.

-¡Que está tratando de insinuar!.-ofendida Akane.

-¿Yo? ¿Insinuar yo?...No me atrevería jamás su majestad.-se inclina Ken ante ella.-Simplemente que desde ahora serás mi Guinevere.-decide con tono posesivo sujetándola del brazo, ella tiembla al contacto de las manos fuertes del joven Meiou.

-Porfavor Meiou sama…nos están mirando…alguien podría pensar mal si le escuchan hablar de ese modo…-asustada Akane Hino.

-Cierto. Entonces haremos de esto nuestro secreto, nadie sabrá que eres la reina que ha ganado mi corazón, si no te gusta que te llame así, te diré un nombre más lindo, un nombre que solo sea mío y tuyo, "Ginny", es diminutivo de "Guinevere"…¿Te gusta?.-le dice él mirándola fijamente a los ojos, ella se siente perdida de nuevo en la mirada azul del joven quien aún sujeta su muñeca, otra vez la voz de su conciencia que le pide huir y los latidos de su corazón que la hacen desear que ese momento no termine jamás, quiere decir algo, negarse, empujarlo lejos de ella, pero no puede, o más bien no quiere hacerlo…

-¡Hey Meiou!-grita junto a los otros dos autos Shibue Yamato, el conductor del "Dagonet".-¡Ya se escuchan los rechinidos de las llantas! ¡Qué hacen hablando en lugar de alistarse!.- La voz del joven hace a Akane y Ken volver el mundo de sueños en que se hallaban perdidos.

-¡Calma Yamato! ¡Solo acordábamos los términos de la carrera!.-dice Meiou.-¿Haz escuchado Ginny? Nos llaman a la batalla.-sonríe él a la joven.

-No le he dado mi permiso para llamarme así.-dice ella queriendo parecer furiosa.

-Tú no, pero tus ojos sí, y me inclino por creer más en ellos.-dice Ken divertido del temor que percibía en la voz de la chica-entonces a los autos, nos tocará decidir esto en carretera, solo me pregunto si correrás tan bien como besas…averigüémoslo Ginny.-termina Ken y se dirige a su auto, Akane Hino lo mira alejarse con una mezcla de ira y felicidad que le cuesta mucho definir.

-Atrevido.-dice como para convencerse de que lo que ha dicho es cierto y furiosa sube al "Vulcano" dando un fuerte portazo y encendiendo su auto se coloca junto al "Shinobi" en la carretera.

-¡Hey Ginny!.-grita Ken desde su auto por la ventanilla, ella finge no verlo.-¿estás muy segura de ganarme?.-

-¡Desde luego!.-ofendida ella dentro del "Vulcano".-

-Entonces haremos una apuesta…¿Quieres?...-ella lo mira sin entender.-si me logras rebasar aunque sea una vez…-

-¡Que le hace estar tan seguro!.-ofendida ella.-no solo lo rebasaré, lo venceré.-la ira enciende unas rosas de rubor en el agitado rostro de la joven, Ken la mira embobado.

-Me gusta cuando te enfadas…bien Ginny, si te gano, me darás un beso.-ella lo mira con total desconcierto.-eso es todo lo que quiero, un beso…¿Aspiro a demasiado?.-burlón Ken.

-¡Claro que no! Acepto…-decidida ella.-ahora tengo un motivo más para no dejarlo ganar.-termina apretando sus manos al volante.

-Solo una cosa preciosa…porfavor no vayas a perder a propósito.-guiña el ojo Ken, ella se ruboriza y furiosa sube el vidrio de su auto, pero su corazón palpita desacompasadamente; a lo lejos ya se escucha el rechinar de llantas y Akane Hino mira el pergamino con signos shintoistas que pende de su espejo girar alocadamente.-Lo sé…estoy muy alterada, Gran Kami protégeme en esta carrera.-acaba aplaudiendo dos veces, pero al momento de que sus ojos se posan en la carretera un grito de asombro escapa de su garganta.-¡Imposible! ¡Cómo pueden ir tan parejos cuando el auto de Hiroko es mucho más potente!.-dice crispando su mano al volante.

-¡Te lo dije Ginny! ¡Todo depende de nosotros! ¡Por mi dama y por mi honor!.-dice por la ventanilla del auto blanco Ken poniendo su mano en su corazón y sonriendo, ella parta los ojos del joven pero no puede evitar sonreír ante sus palabras…

Y en la parte baja en que esperaban todos, el radio del "King Arthur" sonó con la voz agitada de uno de ellos.

-¡Atención!, ¡Atención, este es Galahad!-dijo el chico mientras reportaba por radio a los demás en la base-¡Tanto "Rose Chevalier" y "Samurai" se acercan!-eso sorprendió a Serenity la cual vio en el rostro de Keitaro una sonrisa

-Al fin veré la transición a clase "S"-ese comentario dejo helada a Serenity, la cual miro hacia la cima

-Akane contamos contigo…-su rostro reflejaba preocupación.

Ahaha this sound is everywhere left to right

one two hard blow like the heavy weight

Machine o da don machine that goes on za- za- zan

Like a show so I gatta win MADAMADA

-¡No te dejare hacerlo!-dijo Hiroko cuando un aura amarilla, la cual no sorprendió mucho al chico.

-Perfecto, y la última lección es…-al momento de que el Mazda igualo al Toyota, este comenzó a emitir unos leves rayos y una aura blanca comenzó a brotar del mismo, lo cual percibió Akane cada vez mas sorprendida, ambos utos peleaba la primera posición

-¡Ambos se acercan 10 metros, 5 metros…1 metro…!-Galahad enmudeció al ver que cruzaron la meta al mismo tiempo , al hacerlo el rechinar de los neumáticos de los autos tanto de Akane como de Ken se dejo oír-¡el descenso a comenzado y el "Shinobi" ha tomado la delantera con facilidad!-

Hey rhyme to rhyme uh uh this wont make me fly

Get down n loose yourself movin til I get high

Deep down that fear I hide its all **** that I like

Hey the moment baby you stop to look back is paradise

Get in beat feel the vibe n gravity most of ust

slips the chances we should be seized

Many thing no matter what it's possibility its only fly away

So I wanna run n run cuz it's the DOGFIGHT

1.2, kick it

El auto blanco y el Mazda amarillo se detienen rechinando las llantas, el primero en bajar es el más joven de los Meiou, al salir grita emocionado viendo el auto de su hermano desaparecer por la carretera.

-¡Vamos Ken!-grito Nakae mientras Hiroko Chiba salió del "Rose Chevalier" y veía como los otros dos autos se perdían en la oscuridad de la montaña.

Los otros chicos del equipo de los "Caballeros"se acercaron a ellos, emocionados abrazaron al joven Mieou.

-`¡Vaya con el niño pequeño! Saca la casta por su apellido y el honor, eres admirable amiguito.-sonríe "Dagonet".

-Cierto, y pensar que cuando Ken te entrenaba eras una criatura que apenas levantaba el suelo, me siento orgulloso Nakae.-apoya Galahad.

-No exageren chicos, tenía doce años.-sonríe como si nada el joven de cabello oscuro. Hiroko Chiba mira la escena impactada, ahora sabe porqué la técnica del joven que ella subestimó.

-Señora Chiba…-dicen con respeto Galahad y Dagonet a la vez, Nakae la mira sonriendo, ni rastro de rencor o de reto en sus bellos ojos rojizos.

-Excelente carrera Señora, mi hermano y yo no solemos tener rivales de su categoría en Akina, un honor haber empatado.-extiende la mano Nakae a la chica, Hiroko que es un alma noble y buena como temperamental, sonríe y estrecha la mano del joven.

-Si consideramos la ventaja de mi auto, tu ganaste chico listo.-dice ella.-en un auto de la misma potencia en ascenso me habrías dejado con facilidad.-

-A mi me gusta decir empate…quizá en otro terreno o modalidad podamos darnos la revancha.-acaba Meiou.

-Oye, una pregunta-le hablo Hiroko-se sincero porfavor. ¿que posibilidades tiene Akane de ganar?-

-¿Contra Ken?...-cuestiona Nakae, los dos chicos del equipo de Keitaro Hino ríen estridentemente.-Considerando que él es mi maestro y el único piloto clase "S" que conozco…

-¡Clase "S"!.-salta Hiroko Chiba azorada.

-Yo creo que un… 40 por cierto…-dijo pero a la vez vio el camino y pensó-o un 50 todo depende de Ken si no se pone a jugar con ella- los chicos siguen riendo de buena gana mientras Hiroko Chiba ve la carretera ahora casi oscura en que destacan los faros del "Vulcano" y del "Shinobi".

-Gran Kami…Serenity tenía razón.-dice asustada.-¿Es que acaso estos Meiou son de otro Planeta?.-

Por la carretera, el Mazda rojo y el Toyota negro salían de la segunda curva con gran velocidad, Ken miro fugazmente el retrovisor- veamos si puedes seguirme el paso Ginny-dice Ken y aceleró.-quiero ver de qué está hecha mi querida reina…juro por mi vida que si puedes rebasarme te besaré delante de todos sin impórtame que me vea Keitaro o todo el mundo.-

Akane estaba sorprendida al no poder leer le energía de su rival.

-Apenas es el principio y ya me declaro la guerra…-sonrió-no puedo negar que eres muy bueno Ken Meiou…pero yo te seguiré al fin del mundo si es necesario…-también aceleró y un extraño sentimiento de felicidad la inundó ante las últimas palabras, miró delante la figura del auto de su competidor -¿porque siento tanta felicidad y ansiedad? ¿Qué significa este sentimiento tan cálido que me llena la correr a su lado?...¡Gran Kami por piedad que desaparezca!.-rezaba ella dentro del auto, pero ya no estaba segura de su quería en verdad que esa sensación de calor y excitación desapareciera…¿Era esto lo que se sentía cuando estabas enamo…?...no se atrevió a pronunciar la última palabra y decidió concentrarse en la carretera, al parecer iba a ser un duelo a muerte…-hasta el fin del mundo Lancelot-murmuró Akane Hino, y al estar segura de que nadie la escuchaba dijo como en un susurro.-mi Lancelot…-

**Preview Cap. 5…**

_**-Al parecer Akina sigue siendo Territorio Meiou.-añade Keitaro, pero Ken solo puede mirar entre los abrazos al lugar en que se hayan las chicas. Consigue al fin apartarse de sus amigos que ahora felicitan a su hermano y camina hacia ellas.**_

_**-Lamento la interrupción señoras…pero este humilde corredor viene por su premio.-dice con su voz firme Ken Mieou, al escucharlo Akane siente que la sangre le baja hasta los pies, todo le da vueltas y se sujeta del brazo de Tamahome Chiba para no caer…¿A caso Meiou será capaz de reclamar esa absurda apuesta delante de todos?...los ojos llorosos de la chica se prenden en las pupilas azules del apuesto corredor que sonríe con travesura.**_

_**-Señor Meiou…no recordamos haber apostado nada más que su pertenencia a la Liga de Aces que como veo no conseguimos.-replica Serenity, al momento Keitaro Hino se acerca junto con todos los "Caballeros" y Nakae Meiou al grupo, y abriéndose paso se aproxima a su esposa y la besa en la mejilla, Ken siente hervir de ira su sangre al ver lo que su amigo hace…**_

_**-Akane amor, estuviste fabulosa, jamás pensé que pondrías a sudar al "Genio Kamikaze"…pero…¿Akane? ¿Qué te pasa? Estás fría y pálida…-dice el joven rubio tomando con su mano la temperatura de la frente de ella.**_

_**-Yo te diré que le pasa a tu bella esposa Keitaro.-resuena la voz de Ken Meiou, Akane lo mira totalmente aterrada, suplicando con los ojos que no diga nada…pero el chico esta encendido de ira y no parece reaccionar a la súplica.**_

_**-Dímelo entonces amigo.-suplica Keitaro.**_

_**-Tu esposa y yo hicimos una apuesta antes de empezar el descenso. La apuesta era muy sencilla, si yo ganaba, ella me daba un beso, si ella ganaba, pertenecíamos a la Liga.-explica Ken, todos los "caballeros" Hiroko y Serenity, Nakae y los esposos de sus amigas contienen una exclamación de incredulidad y Akane Hino siente que al fin se va a desmayar…mira a Keitaro que parece serio…**_

**NOTAS FINALES: Así es, las carreras de la antigua Liga de Aces pueden ser tan emocionantes y llenas de adrenalina como las de SRR, ahora sabemos de dónde viene a nuestros protagonistas le velocidad, Susy Granger que es nuestra editora me decía que ver la carrera de Hiroko Chiba y Nakae Meiou era como ver la de Haruka contra Carlitos, ¿Ustedes que creen?...además de que las cosas entre Ken y Akane están al límite, ahora que ya saben quién son…¿Eso tendrá a Ken para conseguir a su Reina?...la carrera entre ellos dos estará al límite en el siguiente cap, la historia de Lancelot y Guinivere acaba de iniciar…GRACIAS POR SU APOYO Y COMENTARIOS:::**

**ATTE: Zhudo y Éboli.**


	5. Chapter 5: Amor peligroso

**SRR GAIDEN 5**

**Amor peligroso…**

Por la carretera, el Mazda rojo y el Toyota negro salían de la segunda curva con gran velocidad, Ken miro fugazmente el retrovisor.

- Veamos si puedes seguirme el paso Ginny-dice Ken y acelera.-quiero ver de qué está hecha mi querida reina…juro por mi vida que si puedes rebasarme te besaré delante de todos sin impórtame que me vea Keitaro o todo el mundo.-

Akane estaba sorprendida al no poder leer le energía de su rival.

-Apenas es el principio y ya me declaro la guerra…-sonrió-no puedo negar que eres muy bueno Ken Meiou…pero yo te seguiré al fin del mundo si es necesario…-también aceleró y un extraño sentimiento de felicidad la inundó ante las últimas palabras, miró delante la figura del auto de su competidor -¿porque siento tanta felicidad y ansiedad? ¿Qué significa este sentimiento tan cálido que me llena la correr a su lado?...¡Gran Kami por piedad que desaparezca!.-rezaba ella dentro del auto, pero ya no estaba segura de su quería en verdad que esa sensación de calor y excitación desapareciera…¿Era esto lo que se sentía cuando estabas…?...no se atrevió a pronunciar la última palabra y decidió concentrarse en la carretera, al parecer iba a ser un duelo a muerte-hasta el fin del mundo Lancelot-murmuró Akane Hino, y al estar segura de que nadie la escuchaba dijo como en un susurro.-mi Lancelot…-

_love is in danger_

_love is in danger_

_love is in danger_

Ambos autos salían de la segunda curva con gran velocidad, Ken miro fugazmente el retrovisor.

- Por todos los dioses del universo, que belleza de giro Ginny, eres tan perfecta que no puedo creerlo-dice el chico.-es la primera vez que alguien me hace sentir esto cuando corro, cada giro, cada movimiento, es como si disfrutaras esto tanto como yo…-sonríe el apuesto joven mirando por el espejo el Mazda rojo.-sé que tu también lo sientes linda, nuestra conexión va mas allá de lo físico, eres lo que he estado esperando toda mi vida.-termina Ken.-entonces lo disfrutaremos más.- el mayor de los Meiou aceleró; Akane estaba sorprendida al no poder leer le energía de su rival, el pergamino de su retrovisor giraba como loco.

-Gran Kami…esto es imposible, es el primer rival que no puedo predecir.-se dice algo preocupada.-bien Lancelot, ya que quieres pelea, también te la puedo dar, Hiroko me ha enseñado algo luego de tantos años, tengo mi lado…agresivo…-se dice sonriendo.- aunque quizá esperaba que llegara el indicado para mostrárselo.-acaba la bella joven y sus ojos púrpuras destellan con una mezcla de emoción y ternura.-me alegra que seas el primero en verlo Lancelot.-

_I don't wanna hurt you but I need to talk_

_to talk about our love_

_I don't wanna hurt you but I need to walk_

_walk away, walk far away from you and I..._

_you know I'd like to fight to give our love another chance_

_a new romance, keep my heart with you_

Ambos autos iban a gran velocidad sin dar tregua uno al otro, al entrar en una curva Akane pudo percibir algo.

-Su forma de tomar las curvas es idéntica a la de Artemis sama pero él…-miraba como al derrapar el sobre viraje ayudaba a cerrar mas el ángulo pero sin sacrificar la velocidad-es diferente a la de Artemis sama en cuanto a su técnica…tienes un secreto Lancelot, lo sé.-se dice ella dentro del "Vulcano"-¿Será acaso que eres…-se detiene ella dudando.-un clase "S"?-dice con una mezcla de emoción y de miedo.-Lancelot…mi Lancelot es un clase "S"…¡Te descubrí!.-dice Akane Hino mirando a su rival y acelera también.-si es verdad, te mostraré que puedo ponerte a sudar…-decide ella y acelera; al momento el "Vulcano" se acerca mucho a la carrocería trasera del "Shinobi" Ken no esperaba este movimiento y recibe un pequeño empujón.

-¡WOW Ginny!…-dice dentro del "Shinobi" Ken.-veo que también puedes ser salvaje…esto me gusta, me gusta mucho, ya veo que tu fama es merecida, al parecer me descubriste, puedes leer mis movimientos, menos mal que no puedes leer mi mente o me darías una cachetada-sonríe con una chispa de travesura el joven Meiou.-el ir atrás ayuda mucho a analizar a tu rival buena estrategia además, correr en Akina no es tan sencillo como se aparenta…-dejo de ver el retrovisor y se concentro en la siguiente curva que tomo con maestría mientras Akane le seguía, esta miro su retrovisor y vio el Kanji que colgaba el cual giraba como loco.

-Lo que se decía de ustedes es verdad son mucho más que de cuidado…-de nueva cuenta pasaron unas curvas pero esta vez no hubo tregua, en un momento ambos autos iban casi a la par, los giros y los derrapes parecían un perfecto baile de sincronía, pero Ken Meiou, mucho más hábil sacaba ventaja de tomar la curva por dentro y seguía a la cabeza.

_love is in danger (it) is gonna die_

_love is the saver (it) got to survive_

_love is in danger I want to keep my love alive,_

_alive forever_

_love is in danger (it) is gonna die_

_love is the saver (it) got to survive_

_love is in danger I want to keep my love alive,_

_alive forever_

-Odio admitirlo pero es muy buena ni siquiera Nakae me había hecho sentir esta presión-de su rostro resbalaban gotas de sudor por el agotamiento pero sonreía con extraña dicha.-definitivamente Ginny, tienes que ser mía.-dijo con una decisión que a él mismo asombró Ken Meiou, esas palabras llenas de dulzura parecían distraerlo por completo un momento.

-Esto es cada vez más pesado, no podremos seguir con tanta presión, ambos estamos cansados…pero porqué insistes en ir a mi ritmo Lancelot…si eres un clase "S" me podrías haber rebasado hace mucho-Akane reaccionó al percibir que su amuleto viraba a la derecha-¡ya puedo leer tu aura!...al parecer tu concentración se ha mermado lo suficiente, puedo hacer mi jugada-justo en ese momento noto como el "Shinobi "se acercó al borde interno del camino justo cuando una curva se aproximaba-él también lo hará; su jugada especial… "la técnica de la zanja"-recordó una grabación que vio sobre los"Hermanos Kamikaze".

_**Flashback**_

_Esa noche estaban reunidos en el garaje de la Liga de Aces los matrimonios Chiba y Tsukino, junto con Akane, en una televisión miraban un video, todo estaba oscuro menos el área de la sala en que los cinco chicos discutían sobre la grabación que TK Tsukino había traído esa mañana de Akina._

_-Como verán el hermano menor, Nakae tiene un instinto para encontrar huecos y usarlos durante las carreras-se veía como el 86 rebasaba a otro auto con facilidad usando la canaleta-no dudamos que Ken Meiou también la sepa usar, es mas pensamos que ellos son los que han perfeccionado esta técnica ya que como pueden ver-menciono Tamahome Chiba, el esposo de Hiroko-no solo usan dos, a veces un solo neumático para esta técnica._

_-Es casi suicida.-replicó Akane Hino aterrada al ver el video._

_-¿Seguros que no es solo casualidad?.-incrédula Hiroko._

_-No lo es querida, TK aseguró haberlos visto hacerla varias veces y en diferentes tramos, es talento puro.-añade el guapo hombre de cabello negro contestando a su mujer._

_-¿Cuál es el secreto para lograrla?-pregunto Serenity Tsukino._

_-Lo hemos analizado ampliamente amor.-replico Taichi Tsukino a su esposa.-el secreto es mantener la velocidad que usas al entrar y esta te ayudara a salir con más y así ganar…-finalizo Taichi._

_-Me gustaría intentarlo.-replica la arriesgada Hiroko._

_-Sin previo entrenamiento como dije es suicidio…quizá sea un buen reto para el entrenamiento del año entrante.-dio por terminado Akane Hino la discusión mientras quitaba el video._

_**Fin del Flashback**_

-Usare su técnica sin importar los riesgos-dice Akane –Taichi lo dijo…entrar con velocidad, mantenerla y usarla al salir…-también el "Vulcano" se acercó al borde interior, el 86 fue el primero en entrar en la curva e introdujo en la zanja dos de sus llantas, Ken sonrió confiado pero el sonido de otras llantas lo dejo atónito.

_I don't wanna stay but I don't wanna go_

_you got to help me now_

_tell me if you need me or baby tell me "no"_

_got to know got to make up my mind and I..._

_you know I'd like to fight to give our love another chance_

_a new romance, keep my heart with you_

-¡Imposible!-pensó que mientras ambos autos usaban la zanja y salían con la misma velocidad y la distancia era la misma-debe ser una broma…-sonrió nervioso.-¿Cómo es que sabes la técnica de la zanja Ginny?.-dijo el joven mirando como el auto rojo empezaba a sacarle ventaja.

_love is in danger_

-¡Bien! ya lo logre espero fuera bastante ese impacto que la acabo de dar-ambos autos aceleraron en la recta justo cuando la curva se divisaba Akane frenó-va muy rápido-Ken reaccionó algo tarde pero aun así pudo controlar el auto mas no pudo evitar…

_love is in danger_

-_Aquí puesto de observación 4, el "Vulcano" acaba de rebasar al "Shinobi", repito, la señora Akane acaba de tomar el liderato de la carrera_-dijo un miembro de los "Caballeros"

_love is in danger_

Mientras en la base de la montaña algunos estaban festejando el rebase de Akane anunciado por el radio y ya cantaban victoria, entre ellos Tamahome Chiba y Taichi Tsukino con tres de los "Caballeros".

-¡Silencio!-ordeno Keitaro Hino-recuerden que es Ken el que conduce…-dijo con mucha solemnidad.

-¿Keitaro? ¿tan bueno es tu amigo?-pregunto Serentiy la cual ya ante tanto misterio y evasiva del hombre lo encaro con seriedad.

-Te lo voy a poner así de sencillo Serenity, ambos chicos corren desde los 14 años…Nakae desde los 12-sonrió con un aire de misterio eso dejó en shock a la mujer la cual no pudo articular ni una palabra.

-¿Desde…desde los doce años?-pensó-y a nosotras nos dijeron locas al empezar a conducir a los 16, cuando ellos ya lo hacían…-bajo la mirada y apretó los puños-pero aun así…¡es Akane quien conduce y con ella siempre sucede un milagro!-

-Lo dudo; este rival está por encima de sus técnicas normales, por eso se llaman los "Hermanos Kamikaze"-

-¡Me niego a creer que tu siendo esposo de Akane le pronostiques la derrota!-Serenity se molesto con él, el rubio se limitó a sonreír.

-Piensa lo que quieras, solo estoy diciendo que Akane cometió un error de rebasarlo tan rápido…-eso hizo pensar a Keitaro-aunque creo que también Ken cometió un error ya que… ¿será posible que Akane lo haya desconcentrado?-el joven millonario se quedó callado como quien analiza una posibilidad que no había siquiera imaginado.

En la carrera, el "Vulcano" y el "Shinobi" iban a gran velocidad; pasaban las curva con suma precisión tal cual que parecían danzar en el asfalto, Akane comenzaba a resentir el cansancio de perseguir y luego el de ser perseguida.

-A pesar de que en las curva busqué alejarlo él se mantiene…-dijo con claras evidencias de cansancio ya que sudaba bastante del rostro, pero para Ken tampoco era fácil este momento.

-Estoy feliz y no sé porque, acaso será por correr junto a la leyenda "Vulcano" o por tener a la mujer tras el volante…Akane Hino…-sonrió-no lo sé y no me importa, aprovecharé cada momento hasta llegar al punto que deseo, prepárate Ginny, vas a conocer la verdadera fuerza de un "Shinobi".-sonríe con extraña confianza Ken.

En la cima el aire de incertidumbre era igual que en la base de la montaña.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Ken te dejaste rebasar así?-pensó el menor de los Meiou, Nakae se veía preocupado mientras estaba recargado en el capo de su auto fue cuando Hiroko Chiba lo encaro de nueva cuenta mientras su mirada de penetrantes orbes azules le veía con ironía.

-¿Preguntándote el por qué fue rebasado tu hermano?-Hiroko solo sonrió con ironía- deberías saber que Akane no es un hueso fácil de roer y que esto no es nada comparado con lo que se ha enfrentado en la región…-Nakae soltó una carcajada.

-Admito que tienes agallas para decirme eso en la cara, pero si has investigado nosotros cuando vamos por detrás del rival podemos saber cómo será su siguiente movimiento, es un truco que Ken inventó-dijo confiado-además tu amiga hizo un buen papel al presionar a mi hermano pero lo hizo muy pronto ya que el shock emocional debió haber pasado-eso calló a Hiroko la cual bufo molesta-aunque…puede que tu amiga aun tenga un 40% de oportunidad de ganar-eso le intrigó a la conductora del "Rose Chevalier".

-¿Y el 60% restante?-cuestionó.

-10% de que vayan a segunda ronda y lo demás a que mi hermano finiquita esto en la primera ronda…-le mencionó-pero puede que su posibilidad sea ahora de 50 y 50 si Ken no hace la salida en la canaleta…-murmuró.

-¿Sabes algo Nakae Meiou?.-dijo sonriendo Hiroko Chiba.-quitando las circunstancias, me alegra haber aceptado su reto, así nos quiten lo invictas, ha sido muy muy gratificante darnos cuenta de nuestros límites, en Tokio llegamos a pensar que no los teníamos.-añade la chica, pero Nakae está muy pensativo, él que conoce a la perfección a su hermano y todo su potencial sigue sin explicarse porqué ha dejado que la carrera de descenso con Akane Hino sean tan pareja…y algo, un sexto sentido lo hace estar alerta.

-Gran Kami…que no sea verdad lo que estoy sospechando.-balbucea el prudente hermano menor y entra con velocidad al "Samurái" encendiendo el motor.

-¡Hey Nakae! ¡A dónde vas!.-grita Galahad.

-¡Debo estar abajo al final de la carrea!.-es su única respuesta y arranca.

-Bien, entonces todos nos vamos. Será un final que no podremos perdernos por lo que parece.-decide Hiroko Chiba y se acerca a su Mazda amarillo.

En la parte de abajo del camino, ya todos aguardan la llegada de los autos, el corazón de Serenity late apresuradamente, como jamás en algún reclutamiento anterior, mientras aprieta con fuerza su dije con forma de media luna, regalo de Artemis. A su lado Keitaro Hino parece hasta este momento pensativo, Taichi Tsukino pone sus manos en los hombros de su esposa.

-Calma amor.-susurra con ternura, pero ni el apoyo de su esposo consigue calmarla, a lo lejos se escucha ya el rechinar de los autos, y la carretera de Akina se alumbra con los faros, todos miran con atención el camino.

-¿Quién vendrá a la cabeza?.-cuestiona uno de los caballeros.

-Tres a uno a que es Ken.-señala otro.

-Yo creo que no amigos…esta vez Akane sacará la casta por las "Reinas".-añade a su lado Tamahome Chiba. El ambiente es pesado y tenso, nadie sabe lo que puede pasar, la última curva está muy cerca así como el final de la carrera.

Dentro del "Vulcano" Akane Hino clava su mirada en el camino, puede ver ya las luces de los autos de los "Caballeros" y sabe que está por terminar aquella difícil carrera, mira por el espejo y ve al "Shinobi" aún atrás y que ya no ha hecho esfuerzos por acosarla.

-¿Porqué te estás rindiendo Lancelot?.-cuestiona ella con un dejo de decepción en sus ojos amatista.-¿Acaso será así luego de tanto luchar?..Solo…ganaré…-la tristeza en su voz la hace reaccionar, ¿Qué le duele más?...el hecho de que él ya no pelee y la magia que sentía cuando iban juntos desaparezca o el hecho de que el halla al parecer renunciado a luchar por ese beso que apostaron.-¡Pero qué me pasa!.-reacciona al fin la chica.-Si yo derroto a Ken Meiou…si le gano esta carrera, él y su hermano irán a Tokio…-sus ojos se abren más por la sorpresa y las últimas palabras resuenan en sus oídos.-irán a Tokio…-se repite, entonces la verdad parece abrirse camino en su mente atribulada…Ken Meiou en Tokio, en la Liga, en su vida, cerca de ella en todo momento, una fuerza más grande que ella y el miedo terrible de la realidad la hacen desacelerar un poco, la última curva está delante, pero es muy tarde.

-Ya vienen-murmura con ansiedad Serenity Tsukino viendo la carretera.-¡Van muy parejos!.-exclama sin poderse contener al ver a los dos autos casi iguales, Keitaro Hino sonríe ambiguamente.

-Siempre haciendo todo emocionante hasta el final Ken…no cambias…-dice este.

-¿A qué te refieres?.-preocupada Serenity.

-Mejor velo tu misma.-añade el joven rubio con una seguridad que aterra a Serenity.

Dentro del "Vulcano" Akane Hino está totalmente petrificada al ver como lentamente el "Shinobi" la adelanta, es como una escena en cámara lenta, sus ojos purpuras parecen congelados cuando el bólido blanco atraviesa por su ventanilla.

-Gran Kami…¿Cómo hizo eso?...es…imposible…-aterrada Akane Hino, todos en la parte baja de la colina miran con igual asombro como en un movimiento casi mágico, el "Shinobi" dejando tras de sí una estela de luz amarilla, rebasa al final de la carrera al "Vulcano" y entra vencedor, con un derrape circular continuo el joven Meiou en su tradicional manera de festejar un triunfo, poco después entra el "Vulcano" y Akane Hino apaga el motor de su auto el cual deja salir humo de sus llantas, los "Caballeros" corren felices estallando en Júbilo al ver como el "Shinobi" hace giros circulares dando gritos de victoria, Keitaro Hino sonríe al lado de Serenity que se ha quedado como su esposo y Tamahome Chiba totalmente en shock, era la primera vez desde que empezaron este sueño juntas que las derrotaban…

-Y Ken Meiou lo hace de nuevo.-es la respuesta de Keitaro.-te lo dije Serenity, con mi amigo es mejor tener pronóstico reservado, es un mago del volante.-añade Keitaro Hino y se acerca al lugar en que el "Shinobi" sigue dando vueltas con maestría, al fin se detiene y de él baja el joven Meiou que es recibido con palmadas en la espalda y gritos por los "Caballeros" y un fuerte abrazo del sonriente Keitaro Hino.

Serenity corre por instinto hacia el "Vulcano" aterrada y abre la puerta del lado del conductor, solo puede ver a Akane Hino aferrada al volante y con la mirada perdida.

-Akane…linda…¿Estás bien?.-dice Serenity preocupada por su amiga.

-El…ganó…¿Ganó cierto?.-balbucea la de cabello negro sin mirar a su amiga.

-Ganó Akane. Es verdad, nos han vencido.-le responde Taichi Tsukino al lado de su esposa. Una lágrima que todos creen que es de frustración cae de los bellos ojos amatista de la joven conductora, pero nadie puede saber el secreto gozo y felicidad que la llenan en esos momentos.

-No debes sentirte mal Akane…este tipo es un monstruo, lo que hizo, esa forma de rebasarte al final es casi imposible. Es el primer clase "S" que enfrentan.-apoya Tamahome Chiba.-y su hermano, el que corrió contra Hiroko, está en transición a clase "S".-

-Akane linda vamos…no es tan malo lo que pasó, al menos estás bien, las dos lo están y eso es lo único importante.-dice Serenity limpiando la lágrima del pálido rostro de su amiga y tomándola de la mano la ayuda a salir, luego ambas se funden en un abrazo, Akane no dice nada, solo llora, ha acumulado muchas emociones en unos momentos y el consuelo de su amiga, aunque ella no sepa la verdad de sus sentimientos, la ayuda mucho.

Por el camino se dejan ver las luces de los autos que llegan luego, del "Rose Chevalier" baja a toda velocidad Hirko Chiba,mira la escena y aprieta los puños, su orgullo herido la hace gritar furiosa.

-¡Maldita sea!-ruge la señora Chiba, su esposo la ve llegar y corre a su lado, pero la temperamental joven lo rechaza molesta y va con sus amigas.-¡Akane! ¿Cómo te dejaste ganar así?.-lanza ella.

-Hiroko linda…no es momento de reclamos.-aconseja Serenity. Akane toma de la mano a su amiga.

-Perdón Hiroko…sé que dejé que nos ganaran.-la joven de ojos azules se enternece al ver llorar a su amiga y la abraza.

-No, perdóname tú, no pienso lo que hablo, soy una tonta, luego de esta carrera nos quedo claro a las tres que aún nos falta mejorar, yo tampoco ayudé mucho en el ascenso lo sé.-se excusa ella.

Nakae Meiou mira sonriendo a su hermano que es felicitado por sus amigos y luego a las tres chicas que se abrazan junto al Mazda rojo.

-Sabía que harías esto Ken, te conozco…pero sigue sin gustarme que hayas esperado hasta el final .¿será porque así lo deseabas?...¿O la esposa de Keitaro consiguió desconcentrarte?, por tu bien y creo que más por el de ella espero que no.-enigmático el conductor del "Samurái".

-¡Nakae chico ven a festejo!.-grita uno de los "Caballeros" al joven que se acerca a ellos.

-Al parecer Akina sigue siendo Territorio Meiou.-añade Keitaro, pero Ken solo puede mirar entre los abrazos al lugar en que se hayan las chicas. Consigue al fin apartarse de sus amigos que ahora felicitan a su hermano y camina hacia ellas.

-Lamento la interrupción señoras…pero este humilde corredor viene por su premio.-dice con su voz firme Ken Meiou, al escucharlo Akane siente que la sangre le baja hasta los pies, todo le da vueltas y se sujeta del brazo de Tamahome Chiba para no caer…¿A caso Meiou será capaz de reclamar esa absurda apuesta delante de todos?...los ojos llorosos de la chica se prenden en las pupilas azulverdoso del apuesto corredor que sonríe con travesura.

-Señor Meiou…no recordamos haber apostado nada más que su pertenencia a la Liga de Aces que como veo no conseguimos.-replica Serenity, al momento Keitaro Hino se acerca junto con todos los "Caballeros" y Nakae Meiou al grupo, y abriéndose paso se aproxima a su esposa y la besa en la mejilla, Ken siente hervir de ira su sangre al ver lo que su amigo hace…

-Akane amor, estuviste fabulosa, jamás pensé que pondrías a sudar al "Genio Kamikaze"…pero…¿Akane? ¿Qué te pasa? Estás fría y pálida…-dice el joven rubio tomando con su mano la temperatura de la frente de ella.

-Yo te diré que le pasa a tu bella esposa Keitaro.-resuena la voz de Ken Meiou, Akane lo mira totalmente aterrada, suplicando con los ojos que no diga nada…pero el chico esta encendido de ira y no parece reaccionar a la súplica.

-Dímelo entonces amigo.-suplica Keitaro.

-Tu esposa y yo hicimos una apuesta antes de empezar el descenso. La apuesta era muy sencilla, si yo ganaba, ella me daba un beso, si ella ganaba, pertenecíamos a la Liga.-explica Ken, todos los "caballeros" Hiroko, Serenity, Nakae y los esposos de sus amigas contienen una exclamación de incredulidad y Akane Hino siente que al fin se va a desmayar…mira a Keitaro que parece serio al inicio, pero que luego estalla en una sonora carcajada que calma los ánimos.

-¡Ken, Ken, Ken! Nunca cambias amigo, siempre haciéndote el galán. Si no te conociera debería estar ofendido, pero venido de ti era de esperarse.-explica el rubio.-bien Akane, a pagar la apuesta, que no se diga que las "Reinas del Drift" son poco honorables.-añade este, su esposa lo mira dudosa.

-¿Keitaro?.-balbucea.-¿a qué te refieres?.-aterrorizada la señora Hino.

-A que esto ha sido un día maravilloso, había olvidado la felicidad de ser libre en las carreas, he recordado los viejos tiempos al lado de mis amigos, y Ken no sería "Lancelot" si no hace esto, antes lo hacía siempre que corría contra chicas guapas, pedir el pago con un beso…-explica Keitaro. Nakae Meiou advierte el terror en los ojos de la señora Hino.

-Keitaro, no creo que Ken lo tomara en serio, solo era una broma…¿Cierto hermano?.-ansioso Nakae.

-Para nada Nakae, no es una broma, quiero mi premio.-con firmeza él mirando insistentemente a la chica de cabello negro.- creo que lo he ganado ¿cierto?-decidido Ken dando un paso al frente.-a no ser que Keitaro se oponga…-pregunta ocultando su ira…

-¿Yo?...para nada Ken, creo que lo has ganado con creces…Akane linda, haz el honor de pagar a mi amigo tu apuesta.-dice este y avienta levemente a su esposa hacia adelante, ella queda en medio del círculo de personas, sonrojada y confundida y por momentos furiosa con Ken Meiou que así la expone, piensa por un momento negarse y salir corriendo de allí, pero sabe que al hacerlo traería terribles sospechas sobre ella…¿Entonces qué hacer? ¿Dejar que el atrevido de Ken Meiou la bese delante de todos? ¿Delante de Keitaro?…su corazón late apresuradamente cuando mira a Ken Meiou frente a ella con la misma sonrisa atrayente con que ella lo recordaba en el bosque. ¿Cómo puede alguien tener tan poca vergüenza y ser al mismo tiempo tan…encantador?

-Señora Hino…-dice este delante de ella.-quiero mi recompensa.-dice este, ella se limita a cerrar los ojos y a esperar que él haga lo que debe hacer, Ken la mira, tan hermosa como cuando la salvó, con las rosas de rubor en sus mejillas que le daban aun mayor atractivo, se acerca a ella, besarla habría sido tan fácil…pero en lugar de eso se hinca en el suelo y tomando la mano de la chica, deposita un correcto beso en el dorso, Akane abre los ojos al sentir los labios ardientes quemar su mano.-gané el derecho a besar a una Reina, es la única forma que conozco para presentarle mis respetos señora Hino, es Usted en verdad una gran dama, una excelente corredora y una mejor persona.-replica con fervor el chico, todos a su alrededor aplauden conmovidos de la escena, pero Akane solo tiene ojos para el hombre hincado delante de ella que presiona su mano con una fuerza que la hace sentir escalofríos, un nuevo sonrojo en sus mejillas pálidas…¿Es que los hombres así existían de verdad?...

-Ken, amigo, me alegra comprobar que hay cosa que no cambian, como por ejemplo tu caballerosidad.-sonríe Keitaro Hino acercándose a su mujer.

-Tienes una esposa maravillosa Keitaro, bella, bondadosa, excelente corredora, y además sensible…es un tesoro que debes cuidar mucho, porque es una tentación para cualquiera robarlo.-guiña un ojo Ken.

-Lo sé Ken y por eso la elegí, nadie mejor para ser la Señora Hino.-asiente el rubio, una nueva risa de Keitaro que abraza a su amigo pone fin al momento, pero Akane Hino está totalmente petrificada de cada nueva insinuación del joven de largo cabello castaño…¿Hasta cuanto acabará esta terrible noche y ella se verá libre del hechizo de Ken Meiou?.

-Así que hoy los "Hermanos Kamikaze" destruyeron la fama de invictas de las "Reinas del Drift"…jamás lo habría pensado.-replica uno de los "Caballeros" .

-Es una lástima que no vayan a ser parte de la Liga de Aces, habríamos aprendido mucho de Ustedes.-explica Hiroko.

-Lo sé señora Chiba, pero el trato era muy claro, además yo tengo toda mi vida aquí en Akina, jamás iría a Tokio.-replica Nakae.

-¿Eres casado chico?.-incrédula Hiroko.

-Para mi fortuna es así señora Chiba, con la mujer más linda del mundo, tengo una pequeña de siete años.-

-Eres muy joven para ser casado Meiou.-apoya Tamahome Chiba.

-El amor no tiene edad.-replica Serenity.-felicidades por su familia señor Meiou y todo un honor haber corrido y perdido contra Usted y su hermano-Nake estrecha las manos de las chicas.

-¿Y tu hermano mayor no es casado Chico Listo?.-dice Hiroko Chiba.

.-¿Ken Meiou casado?...-estallan todos en risa ante el comentario de uno de los "Caballeros".

-Disculpen señoras a mis compañeros, yo mismo les responderé su pregunta, no, en verdad no soy casado, los lazos del matrimonio no son precisamente lo mío, tengo espíritu libre, además vivo esperando a la bella reina que llegue a robar por completo mi corazón para poderle entregar esa tan preciada libertad.-añade Ken.

-Siempre con eso. Desde que te conozco vives esperando a esa mujer que no llega Ken.-asiente Keitaro.

-No llegaba has dicho…porque creo que ya está muy cerca. Lo sé.-asiente el mayor de los Meiou mirando fugazmente a Akane que instintivamente toma la mano de su esposo como buscando un refugio a un terrible peligro que la acosa, el peligro son las pupilas azules de Ken Meiou que la hacen sentir mareos.

-Siempre es hermoso tener sueños…¿no?.-apoya Taichi Tsukino.

-Bien dicho Tsukino sama…-apoya Ken.

-Keitaro…¿podemos irnos ya?.-pone fin al momento tensionante Akane.

-Como gustes.-replica con sequedad el joven político y junto a ella se acerca a los autos, as amigas de Akane se despiden de los Meiou.

-Reitero que hubiera sido muy bueno para la Liga que Ustedes se unieran.-apoya Tamahome Chiba abrazando por la cintura a su esposa.

-¿En verdad Señor Chiba les gustaría eso?.-es la voz de Ken Meiou la que saca a todos de su abstracción.-Porque quizá al menos uno de nosotros vaya a Tokio.-esta declaración hace que todos los ojos se concentren en Ken.

-¿En verdad amigo hablas en serio?.-replica Keitaro Hino.

-Siendo sinceros Keitaro, cuando hace años me invitaste a formar parte de los "Caballeros" lo dudé un poco, pensaba que Tokio o tu equipo no tenía nada que ofrecerme y me negué, pero ahora, y más luego de esta carrera.-dice el chico, sus ojos azules envuelven a Akane Hino en una abrazo tan candente que la hace estremecer.-me he dado cuenta de que la Liga de Aces es otra cosa, un verdadero lugar en donde explotar mi potencial; si los corredores de su liga son tan buenos como sus promotoras, entonces Ken Meiou declara delante de todos en este momento que…-

-Porfavor Gran Kami…-balbucea alejada del bullicio Akane aterrada de lo que sabe que seguirá.

-Que decido unirme a la Liga de Aces no importando haber ganado la carrera.-declara este, los "Caballeros" estallan en Júbilo gritando y abrazando al joven Meiou, su hermano lo mira sin entender una palabra.

-¡Lo sabía amigo! ¡Sabía que acabaríamos por estar juntos todos los "Caballeros".-añade Keitaro Hino emocionado, ambos chicos se unen en un abrazo, Akane siente que todo a su alrededor se vuelve negro, que perderá el control de sus fuerzas, después de todo la terrible realidad que entendió en el "Vulcano" y trató de evitar se hacía presente, Ken Meiou iba a ir a Tokio, iba a estar en la Liga, cerca de ella de noche y de día, los terribles ojos azules que la habían dominado, la presencia trayente, la sonrisa que derrite voluntades junto a ella, ¿Sería capaz de soportarlo?...

-¡Akane escuchaste! …¡Ken Meiou va a Tokio! ¡lo conseguimos! después de todo, ¡tenemos al primer Clase "S" en la Liga!.-corre emocionada Hiroko a abrazar a Akane.-¿Akane linda? ¿te sientes bien?.-dice al verla inmóvil.

-Yo…creo que me dañó un poco la presión de la carrera Hiroko…solo quiero dormir…-dice ella.

-Entiendo linda.-señala su amiga.-luego de lo que te pasó en el bosque, no es para menos, no debimos dejarte correr.-

-Todas necesitamos un descanso, es el reclutamiento mas difícil que hemos tenido.-apoya Serenity Tsukino, Keitaro se acerca junto con Ken.

-Entonces te esperamos mañana a comer en el Hotel, trae a la familia de tu hermano, tengo ganas de saludar a Setsuna y de conocer a la pequeña, quiero que conozcas a mi hija.-dice Keitaro.

-A pero tienen una hija…cuanto me alegra.-señala mirando a Akane.

-Mañana la conocerás. Hermano, en verdad me alegra que vayas a venir a Tokio…nos alegra…¿Cierto Akane?.-cuestiona el rubio a su esposa.

-Cierto…-dice ella con voz apenas perceptible.

-Descansa amigo, nos vemos mañana.-palmea la espalda de Ken Keitaro Hino.

-¡Hey "King"! ¡Ven a ver el motor del "Samurái" de Nakae! Es soberbio…-llaman a lo lejos los "Caballeros" a su líder.

-¡Voy!...disculpa querida.-añade él y se aleja, Akane se acerca al "Vulcano" y abre la puerta, solo quiere alejarse de allí y de Ken Meiou…

-Ginny…-la llama la voz a sus espaldas, ella no lo mira, porque sabe que si lo mira, quizá ella comenta una tontería.-tenemos que hablar sobre lo que pasó hoy, ambos necesitamos una explicación y lo sabes.-dice Ken.

-No tengo nada que explicarle ni que hablar con Usted.-cortante ella sin mirarlo.

-No…así no…-dice él y la sujeta del brazo girándola hasta tenerla de frente, obligándola a verlo, sus ojos se cruzan de nuevo.-mirándome a los ojos dime que no quieres verme a solas Ginny…-reta Ken.

-¿Está loco?-se zafa ella del contacto.-como se atreve a hacer esas tonterías delante de todos…-

-Si no vienes a verme mañana a las ocho en este mismo lugar, si al menos no lo prometes, le gritaré a todo el mundo que estoy enamorado de ti.-reta él, ella lo mira aterrada.

-No lo haga Ken…porfavor…-suplica pues lo cree muy capaz.

-Entonces promete que vendrás, a las ocho, aquí mismo, solos tú y yo.-propone ansioso Ken.

-Vendré.-dice ella casi en un susurro.-pero déjeme tranquila y váyase por favor…-suplica Akane; Ken sonríe.

-Me iré, pero quiero que sepas que toda la noche soñaré contigo.-le guiña un ojo haciéndola sonrojar de nuevo.-y ese sonrojo es la señal que me faltaba para saber que tu soñarás conmigo también…buenas noches Reina Guinevere, Sir Lancelot se despide de su Reina.-se inclina Ken delante de ella y luego se aleja de allí rumbo al "Shinobi"…el corazón de Akane Hino late desacompasadamente cuando entra al "Vulcano" y enciende el motor, su esposo entra en el asiento del copiloto.

-Vamos al hotel querida, ha sido una noche muy larga.-añade Keitaro, pero Akane sin darse cuenta da un arrancón en falso que mueve hacia adelante todo el auto.-¿Akane?..¿Pasa algo malo?...jamás te comportas así.-extrañado el rubio.

-Yo…solo…estoy fatigada Keitaro, es todo.-miente ella.

-Mejor conduzco yo…¿Quieres?...el "King Arthur" se lo presté a Taichi, vamos cambiemos de lugar.- propone el y sale, Akane asiente y sale también del auto, al hacerlo mira como el "Shinobi" se pierde entre la carretera nocturna derrapando con habilidad.

-Gran Kami…ojalá pudiera perder de mi mente su imagen como se pierde su auto en la noche…pero creo que ya no quiero…ni puedo hacerlo…-declara la joven de ojos púrpuras.

-¡Akane linda? ¿Nos vamos?.-propone su esposo ya dentro del "Vulcano".

-Nos vamos Keitaro-acaba ella y sube al asiento de al lado mientras también el auto rojo avanza en la carretera de Akina.

Los dos Toyota llegan derrapando hasta la casa cercana a la carretera en que se lee "Comestibles Meiou", del auto negro baja Ken y del blanco Nakae.

-Al fin en casa…es irónico pero estoy algo agotado, lo único que quiero es un plato de los deliciosos fideos de Setsuna, tomar un baño, leer su cuento a mi linda sobrina y dormir.-dijo Ken.

-Hermano. Aguarda, antes de entrar a casa debo saber algo.-cuestiona Nakae a su hermano mayor.

-¿Te parece bien si es mañana?...tengo en verdad mucho sueño.-evasivo el mayor.

-Ken. Basta ya de buscar salidas fáciles, lo que pasó hoy no es para menos.-

-¿Ganar la carrera a las "Reinas"?.-cuestiona el de cabello castaño.-eso es fácil y lo sabes.-

-Si, lo sé, ese es el problema, porqué si era fácil lo hiciste difícil, porqué si podías haber ganado la carrera desde el inicio esperaste hasta el segundo final, a qué se debe tu decisión de formas parte de la Liga de Aces y aun mas importante, esas miradas, sonrisas e indirectas hacia la esposa de Keitaro que estas equivocado si crees que no he notado.-encara Nakae tomando del brazo a su hermano y mirándolo inquisitivo con sus ojos rojizos, Ken lo obsequia con una sonrisa.

-Definitivamente las responsabilidades de casado te hacen aprehensivo Nakae, no sé de que me hablas.-

-A mi no me engañas, te conozco muy bien Ken…dime qué pasa entre Akane Hino y tú.-lanza el chico de cabello negro.

-¿En verdad es muy obvio?.-preocupado Ken.

-No para los demás, pero para quien te conoce como yo claro que sí, te he visto tratar a las chicas, sé que siempre eres galante y caballeroso, pero no de esta forma, tu reacción y la de ella era tan…electrizante…que no pude evitar sentirla.-

-A veces me asustas con tus percepciones chico…te lo he dicho siempre.-sonríe Ken y palmea la espalda de su hermano.

-Entonces me lo dirás.-apremia Nakae. Su hermano suspira hondo.

-¿Recuerdas que te hablé de la chica del bosque?-inicia Ken.-la reina, la mujer mas hermosa que había conocido.-

-Ken…no me digas que…esa chica que querías raptar ayer…es…es…-no se atreve Nakae.

-Dilo hermano…es ella. Akane Hino, la esposa de mi mejor amigo, es la mujer de la que me enamoré.-con rotundidad Ken, esta declaración petrifica a su hermano.

-¿Y lo dices así tan fácil?...Ken por la memoria de mis Padres, dime que no estás pensando en ir a Tokio solo para…-no se atreve el menor de los Meiou, su hermano sonríe.

-¿Es que acaso no tengo derecho a buscar también mi felicidad?.-cuestiona divertido Ken.

-Ella es casada Ken.-recrimina su hermano.-

-Pero no es feliz…eso lo sé.-decidido él.-y no lo será con nadie más que conmigo.-

-Hermano, no te dejes llevar de tus impulsos, piensa las cosas, ¿por qué un chico a quien lo que mas le sobra en el mundo son mujeres iría a poner sus ojos en una que no es libre?.-preocupado Nakae Meiou.

-Eso lo debías comprender mejor tú que yo hermano, sé que tu supiste que amabas a Setsuna desde que los dos eran unos niños, entonces ya estabas consciente de que tu felicidad estaba solo a su lado, porque sus almas se amaban desde la eternidad, esa sensación de felicidad que veo en tu cara cuando miras a tu esposa, es justo el tipo de felicidad que creí que no existía para mi, hasta que en medio del bosque encuentro a una chica desconocida y al mirarme en sus ojos descubro la chispa de amor que faltaba en mi vida, es como…un encuentro predestinado, supe que era ella la que estaba esperando toda mi vida, y ahora que la encontré no tengo planes de dejarla ir.-

-Estás loco Ken…no has pensado en todo lo que los separa….en lo que te expones y la expones a ella-asustado Nakae.

-Prefiero pensar en lo que nos une…ahora ya sabes que iré a Tokio solo por ella, y me dejo de llamar Ken Meiou o cuando regrese a Akina, ella vendrá conmigo, y será para siempre.-declara con una firmeza que da miedo el mayor de los hermanos, Nakae lo mira pues conoce ese mismo tono de decisión cuando su hermano mayor asegura que ganará una carrera, confiado, tranquilo, sonriente, y sabe que cuando ha escuchado a Ken asegurar algo de esta forma, siempre ocurre.

-Hermano…aún estas a tiempo de pensarlo mejor, imagina, Keitaro Hino es su esposo, formarás parte de su Liga, estarás a su lado mucho tiempo y la expondrás y te expondrás a mil peligros, y no hablo solo de peligro físico, sino del peligro moral…el escándalo, las convenciones sociales.-enumera preocupado Nakae.

-No me importa nada hermano, solo ella…mi Ginny…-emocionado el mayor Meiou. Su hermano mueve negativamente la cabeza.

-No me gusta para nada tu entusiasmo Ken, no tengo buenos presentimientos sobre esto.-dice él.

-Yo en cambio hermano me siento el hombre más dichoso de la tierra.-

-Vayamos adentro y esperemos que el descanso acabe de aclarar tus nervios.-aconseja Nakae.-además es ya muy noche.

-¿Noche?...¡Si el sol brilla como nunca!.-termina Ken y cantando una canción de moda entra en la vivienda Meiou.

-Madre…Padre…porfavor protejan a mi hermano, siempre supe que el día que se enamorara iba a ser intenso y totalmente pasional, como es él, pero ni en mis peores pesadillas soñé con algo así…solo protéjanlo y que los presentimientos malos sobre esto se vayan de mi cabeza.-dice mirando la luna Nakae y sigue a su hermano.

_**Preview Cap. 6:**_

_Keitaro se aleja mientras ordena que preparen una habitación para su amigo, el anciano Hino se despide y sube a su habitación, Keitaro se aleja a dar algunas órdenes, y Akane aterrada de verse a solas con Ken sube las escaleras._

_-Ginny…-la llama él desde abajo suplicante, ella no lo mira, solo detiene su paso de espaldas.-no quiero que creas que hice esto a propósito, sé que no querías tenerme cerca, pero no lo pude evitar.-se disculpa él y sube las escaleras hasta estar al lado de la joven, ella tiembla al sentirlo cerca pero se resiste a mirarlo.- por favor dime que no estás molesta conmigo, si tus ojos me llegan a mirar con dolor o con odio yo no lo resistiría, antes me voy de aquí.-con caballerosidad el joven.- Ginny…mírame por favor…-pide Ken suplicante tocando la barbilla de la joven y obligándola a verlo, ella ya no puede resistir más y de nuevo se encuentran sus ojos._

_-No…no estoy molesta Meiou sama…estoy…asustada…-confiesa ella sin poder reprimir la dulzura de sus palabras.-por lo que más quiera procure alejarse de mí, estamos en casa de mi esposo, ya que no quiso acucharme e insistió en venir, ya que no podemos evitar estar juntos, por favor no se ponga en peligro ni me ponga en peligro a mí y evitémonos lo más posible.-suplica ella._

_-Ginny, te diré algo, si yo descubro en ti la menor señal de que amas a Keitaro, de que eres feliz, entonces me iré, pero si sigo leyendo en ti esa misma tristeza, si entiendo que no conoces la felicidad, entonces lucharé por ti, está decidido.-ella tiembla ante la fuerza de aquellas palabras; audaz Ken acaricia la mejilla de Akane que siente el impulso de correr y alejarse, pero su cuerpo no responde, parece hipnotizada por los ojos que cambian de color mientras la miran con ternura, no sabe que es lo que puede pasar en es ese momento, Ken da un paso acercándose a ella…_

**NOTAS FINALES: Esto se pone cada vez más difícil para Ken y Akane, ella luchando por ser fiel a su juramento aunque los sentimientos la traicionan, y él empeñado en descubrir si ella es feliz y en caso contrario, a luchar por su reina…En este capítulo aparece YAMADA, si señor, la terrible villana poco a poco va descubriendo sus propósitos y ya la conocerán mejor aunque aquí tiene una aliada en Kaolinet Hino, otra bruja que se hará odiar en esta historia en la cual descubriremos los misterios del pasado, así como lo dice la canción de la carrera de Ken y Akane, LOVE IS IN DANGER, ¡nos leemos en el siguiente! ¡Feel the energy!...**

**ATTE: Zhudo y Leonor de Éboli.**


	6. Chapter 6: Al borde del precipicio

**SRR GAIDEN 6**

**Al borde del precipicio**

Akane Hino se levanta de la cama, no puede dormir, ella y Keitaro regresaron al hotel luego de la carrera contra los Meiou, su esposo en este momento dormía en la cama al lado derecho, la pequeña Rei estaba dormida en medio y ella en el lado izquierdo, no había querido despertarla ni a ella ni a su esposo y abrió la ventana del balcón que la habitación del hotel de Akina tenía, cerró tras de sí el ventanal y salió a la terraza, el aire fresco de la noche hizo bien a sus atribulados nervios, suspiró hondo al ver la luna; recordar la mezcla de sentimientos confusos que su corazón había sentido desde el día en que conoció al Ken Meiou hasta ese momento, llevó su mano derecha dentro de su camisón blanco de dormir, sacó de allí el pañuelo aún manchado de sangre y lo llevó a sus labios, aspirando el perfume agradable que despedía.

-Gran Kami…¿Porqué en este momento de mi vida encontré a mi caballero?-dice ella en un lamento dolido.-no sé qué va a ser de mí de ahora en adelante, teniéndolo cerca cada momento, sabiendo que no puedo amarlo porque soy una mujer casada, y sintiendo que mi corazón quiere saltar de mi pecho en cuanto él posa sus ojos azules sobre mí, cuando su voz hace vibrar cada fibra de mi alma, cuando mi mente solo piensa en él y mis labios solo anhelan volver a sentir la fuerza y calidez de los suyos..¡Gran Kami apiádate de mi! ¡Necesito sacar de mi cabeza estos locos deseos! Todo lo que tengo, mi honorabilidad, mi familia, no puedo dejarlo solo por lo que siento por él.-se repite atormentada Akane Hino sujetando su frente confundida.-además es imposible que en solo dos días me haya…enamorado de Ken Meiou…-se repite como quien duda de sus palabras.-iré a verlo únicamente para suplicarle, para rogarle, que desista de ir a Tokio, tiene que entenderlo, debe entenderlo porque si él va a Tokio no sé si tendré la fuerza de rechazarlo por siempre.-se decide ella, entra en la habitación y cuidándose de no despertar a Keitaro o a Rei, se cambia con su uniforme de la Liga de Aces, su chamarra de tonos rosados, su pantalón azul con blanco, cepilla levemente su cabello negro, se mira un poco al espejo, sin maquillaje y con las ojeras resaltadas por la mala noche que ha pasado, toma solamente algo de su perfume favorito y sus llaves, luego sale del hotel precipitadamente, los primeros rayos del sol alumbran esa mañana el lago de Akina cuando el Mazda Rojo atraviesa las calles de la ciudad rumbo a la montaña.

El Toyota Corolla negro deja ver su sombra alargada por efecto del sol que sale por el horizonte, la alta figura de Ken Meiou recargado en el capo del auto refleja otra sombra igual de imponente en la carretera, el joven termina de fumar otro cigarrillo y lanza la colilla al suelo en que otras más dan muestra inequívoca de que el joven ha estado allí por mucho tiempo, Ken baja con nerviosismo del capo de su auto y pisa la colilla, camina a un lado y otro de la carretera pasándose la mano por los risos castaños de su cabello como hacía siempre que estaba nervioso, luego miraba su reloj.

-¿Dónde estás Ginny?.-pregunta Ken con tono que denota su alterado estado de ánimo.-¿Porqué no llegas?.-mira le camino de la carretera, luego sonríe pensando que jamás en toda su vida, él, Ken Meiou, idolatrado por las mujeres, había sentido esta desesperación por alguien, siempre era a él a quien esperaban con ansia sus cita y conquistas y quien se hacía esperar y ahora se reía un poco de sí mismo, Akane Hino había entrado en su vida solo hace dos días cuando por casualidad escuchó a esos tipos molestar a alguien en el bosque, primero intervino solo por sus instintos caballerescos, pero luego de poner en su lugar a los cuatro hombres y tratar de levantar del suelo a la pobre chica a quien molestaban, bastó apartar la cascada de cabello negro que cubría aquel rostro para que el tiempo se detuviera, desde el primer momento que la vio supo que era ella, fue como si toda su vida hubiera esperado por ese momento, lleno de un sentimiento mayor que él limpió la sangre de la frente de la chica y la levantó en sus brazos, al solo contacto del frágil cuerpo de la mujer desmayada sintió encenderse en su alma aquel fuego abrazador, se controló porque sabía que la intensidad de ese sentimiento era improbable en una desconocida, pero en el momento en que la hermosa mujer inconsciente abrió sus ojos, y los posó sobre los suyos, su corazón de aceleró tanto que creyó que abriría su pecho para salir de él, ¡Sus ojos eran amatistas! ¡Como la imagen de la reina de los cuentos que le leía su Padre!...lo demás Ken Meiou lo recordaba como en sueños, el beso en medio del bosque, el momento en que se enteró quien era ella, la carrera llena de sentimientos intensos y profundos, y la promesa de que iría a verlo.

-Padre, sé que siempre estuviste preocupado por que encontrara a la chica correcta, como me gustaría que vivieras para conocerla, es ella, es Ginny, no me importa todo lo que nos separa, ella tiene que ser mía, y así será o dejo de llamarme Ken Meiou.-jura el joven mirando el cielo pintado de amarillo aquella mañana, en ese momento el sonido de los neumáticos se escucha por la carretera, Ken se acerca ansioso al camino y mira llegar derrapando al "Vulcano" el cual se estaciona con una técnica depurada muy cerca del "Shinobi", Ken sonríe al ver bajar del auto a Akane Hino, los primeros rayos del sol dando de lleno en su rostro, aún cubierto con los lentes de sol, Ken la mira acercarse como envuelta en fuego y se dice que si antes la quería raptar, ahora está plenamente seguro de que ella es la indicada.

-Meiou sama…-balbucea la chica también confundida de nuevo al ver la varonil silueta del joven que le sonreía con esa atrayente sonrisa, antes de llegar al lugar de su cita, Akane iba decidida a verlo y decirle lo que planeó en la habitación del Hotel, pero ahora, ¿Cómo era posible estar cerca de Ken Meiou y pedirle que se alejara cuando todo su ser le pedía acercarse?.

-Ginny…viniste…-dice el chico Meiou emocionado y se acerca a ella, con la impulsividad que lo caracteriza la sujeta del cintura y la atrae hacia sí, ella no tiene tiempo de reaccionar ante una acción que no esperaba, Ken toma su rostro con suavidad y entonces la besa de nuevo en los labios, Akane abre mucho los ojos por el impacto, los labios de Ken se presionan sobre los suyos con una fuerza que no puede resistir, y su mano sobre su cintura la obliga a acercarse, es la segunda vez que la besa este hombre y es la segunda vez que la hace temblar con ese contacto posesivo, intenta retirarse de su lado empujándolo con sus manos sobre su pecho, pero él no se lo permite, antes bien la besa con mayor fuerza, hasta que ella parece ceder y se abandona a la dulzura de aquel gesto, terminando por poner sus manos sobre el cuello de Ken y entregarse al beso con la misma fuerza que el chico.

Cuando al fin se separan por la falta de aire, ella está vivamente sonrojada y Ken sonríe satisfecho.

-Hermosa forma de darnos los buenos días Ginny, me gustaría que así fuera siempre, ver junto con los primeros rayos del sol tu rostro.-explica él, entonces ella reacciona luego de regresar del sueño en que estaba, y aterrorizada por lo que acaba de hacer, se hace hacia atrás y le lanza una cachetada, Ken la recibe y una sonrisa se pinta en su rostro.

-¡No vuelva a besarme de nuevo de esa forma!.-dice ella alterada.

-Tampoco opusiste mucha resistencia linda.-se queja suavemente Ken sobando su mejilla.

-Si cree que he venido únicamente para…para…-se detiene ella confusa.

-¿Para que te bese de nuevo?.-insiste Ken, ella se sonroja otra vez.-se que no viniste solo a eso, aunque por el beso que nos dimos bien valió la pena esperarte Ginny.-

-No le he dado permiso de llamarme de ese modo.-insiste ella.

-No lo necesito, a la mujer que amo puedo llamarla como yo desee.-replica él en un tono que hace a la chica sentir escalofríos por la forma como lo dice.

-Por favor Ken, entiendo que todo lo que nos ha pasado nos haya alterado, pero no podemos ni debemos seguir viviendo este cuento de hadas, los cuentos no existen.-replica Akane como quien ha aprendido de memoria las frases que dice pero sin convencerse, el chico se acerca a ella y la toma de la mano, luego la pone sobre su pecho.

-¿Escuchas eso Ginny?.-dice Ken, ella tiembla al sentir los latidos del corazón del joven.-eso es muy real, tú eres real y yo lo soy, lo que sentimos uno por otro, sé que lo sientes igual, en la carrera, ese poder, esa energía, ese sentimiento que traspasaba los autos y llegaba al corazón, y lo hacía latir así como late ahora no puede ser mentira.-asustada ella retira su mano de las de él.

-Ken, por lo que más quiera, no juegue conmigo, no con esto, ¿Acaso no ha pensado todo lo que nos separa?...soy una mujer casada.-como defensa dice ella.

-Pero no amas a tu esposo.-dice él con total aplomo una verdad que Akane oye aturdida y que hace eco en sus oídos…¿Ella no amaba a Keitaro?...-y Keitaro por mas amigo mío que sea no ha dejado de ser el niño rico caprichoso y egoísta que era cuando le conocí, y en su lista de logros tu eres solo uno más.-

-¡No es Usted quien para asegurar lo que no sabe!.-salta ella con lágrimas en los ojos y furiosa empuja a Ken lejos de ella confundida por esa revelación.

-Calma Ginny, no quería que te alteraras, perdóname, soy un idiota, no puedo verte llorar así.-insiste Ken amorosamente y regresa a su lado, con su mano seca la lágrima que asoma a los ojos de la chica.-si en mis manos estuviera tu no llorarías jamás.-

-¿De verdad quiere eso Ken?.-insiste ella.

-¿Porqué lo dudas?.-se ofende Ken.-dime ahora mismo que quieres que haga para demostrarte lo que mis palabras son ciertas Ginny, dímelo y lo hare.-ofrece vehemente el joven.

-No vaya a Tokio, se lo suplico Ken, por lo más sagrado para Usted y si de verdad siente lo que dice por mí, renuncie a la Liga de Aces.-le dice ella sujetando a Ken de la solapa de su chamarra, él la mira con rostro serio por un momento.

-Antes de responderte dime algo Ginny…¿Porqué no me quieres cerca de ti?.-cuestiona él.

-Porque…yo…tengo miedo…-confiesa ella débilmente.-sobra fingir en este momento Ken, también he sentido todas esas emociones que Usted dice, también estoy confundida y sobretodo, asustada de lo que siento por Usted, sé que es algo hermoso e inesperado, pero ambos debemos aceptar que es imposible.-dice ella.

-Entonces no me quieres cerca porque temes lo que sientes.-

-Temo no tener la fuerza de hacer lo que debo hacer Ken, tengo un esposo y una hija que es la luz de mi vida, por ella al menos le suplico que no vaya a Tokio.-

-Una hija…espero que se parezca a ti.-sonríe Ken.-Ginny, creo que no has entendido algo, todos en la vida tenemos derecho a la felicidad, tu no la conoces siquiera, yo tampoco, ahora que está tan cerca de nosotros no voy a dejar que se escape de mi mano, y si para tenerte debo vencer cualquier obstáculo, a Keitaro, los convencionalismos sociales, al mundo entero, nada me va a detener.-con decisión Ken Meiou.-iré a Tokio y no regresaré a Akina hasta que vengas conmigo, y no solo por un tiempo, para siempre.-dicta él.-en esta carretera en que mi padre me enseñó a correr y por su memoria juro que cuando tu y yo volvamos a este lugar, estaremos juntos y felices, y será para siempre.-explica Ken sujetando la mano de Akane.

-Ken por favor…por favor no haga esto…-insiste ella dudando aun de sus palabras.

-¿Hacer qué? Decirte que te amo, que voy a ir a Tokio a conquistarte, que no voy a descansar hasta que seas mía ¿Eso es lo que no quieres que haga?.-cuestiona el chico de cabello castaño.-pues te tengo noticias Ginny, soy muy obstinado, y jamás pierdo una carrera, así que lo lamento su Majestad, pero Sir Lancelot se ha prendado de vuestra belleza, y no le interesa si todo un reino se pierde por poseer la dicha de llamarla suya, pero así será, así está escrito en nuestro destino y nada podemos hacer uno ni otro para evitarlo.-acaba el chico, luego se hinca en el suelo y besa la mano de Akane.-ahora me voy su Majestad, nos veremos en el desayuno.-y dando media vuelta sube al "Shinobi" el cual se aleja de allí con un Drift perfecto, Akane derrama unas lágrimas al verlo partir.

-Gran Kami…protégeme porfavor, porque no sé si sea tan fuerte como para resistirlo…Ken Meiou…¿Porqué tenías que ser tan perfecto?.-dice ella con quien se convence a sí misma y luego sube también al "Vulcano" el cual regresa a la ciudad en donde sabe que la esperan.

**TOKIO JAPON.**

En una elegante mansión de un suburbio adinerado de Tokio, los autos de lujo y limousines llegan por la explanada hasta la entrada principal y de ellos bajan las damas elegantes y los correctos caballeros de traje, ese día hay festejo en la mansión Yamada, el dueño de la casa y uno de los hombres más ricos de Japón y del mundo, se casaba, la prensa abarrotaba el lugar, era sin duda un evento de primer plana de sociales que el multimillonario Shibue Yamada, eterno soltero cercano a los cuarenta años se hubiera decidido a casarse de la noche a la mañana con una joven casi veinte años menor que él salida de la nada, al entrar en la lujosa mansión decorada totalmente con lirios blancos a capricho de la novia del millonario se escuchaba la música de orquesta que toca mientras los invitados al matrimonio civil departen alegremente entre copas de licor, la hermosa novia, una hermosa mujer de cabello dorado con destellos rojos en sus puntas, vestida con un traje de reconocida marca color blanco, caminaba del brazo de su esposo, un apuesto hombre maduro vestido correctamente de fracc; todos en la mansión Yamada estaban encantados por la bella pareja que formaban, al fin llegan junto a un ventanal en que una mujer joven de cabello rojo con un elegante traje color morado los aguarda, la rubia novia del millonario corre hacia la chica pelirroja.

-¡Kaolinet!-emocionada la chica rubia corre a abrazar a su amiga.

-Chikane, te ves hermosa querida.-responde ella, el apuesto hombre de cabello negro se acerca a ella sonriente.

-Señorita Hino.-saluda el caballero.

-Yamada sama.-se inclina la pelirroja.

-Nos alegra que haya venido, Chikane no tenía otra familia a quien invitar, todos los demás invitados son de mi parte.-sonríe el millonario.

-El honor es todo mío Yamada sama, no podía perderme la boda de mi mejor amiga.-con fingido acento Kaolinet Hino.

-Bien, las dejo para que conversen, recuerda querida que salimos en media hora-acaba Shibue Yamada besando la mano de su ahora esposa y se aleja a atender a los demás invitados, las dos mujeres tomadas del brazo salen a la terraza.

-Cuando me dijiste que te ibas a Europa jamás pensé que casada, y menos con Shibue Yamada querida.-comenta Kaolinet.

-Gracias a ti lo conocí, enamorarlo fue sencillo, es un hombre que esta tan solo.-con ironía Chikane Minowara, ambas mujeres ríen malévolamente.

-Repito querida que hay momentos en que me superas, ahora eres "La Señora Yamada" una mujer millonaria y poderosa, me imagino porqué elegiste a un empresario del ramo automotriz.- insinúa Kaolinet Hino.

-Hice mis cálculos adecuadamente Kaoli, en este momento de mi vida quería tres cosas, ir a Europa, tener dinero y sacar a Nataku de ese horrible orfanato del gobierno.-dice la chica rubia con una voz en que se revelaba al fin un poca de emoción.

-Tu hermano, cierto, recuerdo que no podías adoptarlo legalmente hasta estar casada.-replica Kaolinet Hino.

-¿Lo ves?...está allá, jugando con el perro de Shibue.-señala la novia a un niño como de ocho años y cabello color plateado que vestido de etiqueta jugaba con un labrador café en el patio de la casa.-Nataku era mi mayor preocupación, ahora nada me separará de él, ¿sabes algo más? Shibue ha hecho muy buena amistad con Nataku, ambos se llevan muy bien, me ha hablado incluso de darle su apellido legalmente como si fuera nuestro hijo.-

-Todo un encanto, millonario, atractivo a pesar de ser mucho mayor que tú, y al parecer buena persona, no será que quizá te estés enamorando de tu marido Chikane.-con burla la pelirroja.

-No más que tu de Keitaro Hino.-regresa la rubia la burla ambas se miran con odio mal reprimido que les recuerda que a pesar de que de momento ambas se necesitan, no dudarían en arrancarse los ojos en pedazos cuando ya no se necesitaran.-sabes que para mujeres como tú y yo el amor es una palabra que no existe, conveniencia, placer, utilidad, compañía, prestigio, pero amor jamás-

-En eso tienes razón, solo espero que ahora que tienes una vida hecha no olvides nuestros planes.-suplica Kaolinte Hino.

-Eso jamás, nuestra venganza es algo que jamás pienso dejar de lado, así que tu ocúpate de conseguir los datos que necesitamos, y yo prometo regresar en unos años como una corredora clase "S".-asiente Chikane.-algo más, haz lo que quieras con Akane Hino, pero por ningún motivo tomes su vida, eso es mi trabajo.-con total frialdad la rubia, quien la escuchara hablar así se habría sorprendido de que alguien en apariencia tan inocente pudiera tener esas terribles ideas.-quiero darme el gusto de acabar con ellas lentamente, de una en una, como he planeado y pensado esto.-

-Calma Chikane, por más que deteste a Akane Hino y por más que muerta terminen mis dificultades, también quiero disfrutar de este momento, así que me limitaré a disfrutar del miedo de esas tres cuando sepan que hay una nueva liga y de la confusión de Keitaro cuando Yo regrese a su vida.-advierte la pelirroja, Chikane hace una seña a uno de los mayordomos para que se acerque, este ofrece las copas de licor que ambas toman.

-Brindo por mi nueva aliada en esta venganza, la Señora Yamada.-dice Kaolinet Hino.

-Y yo por la utilidad de las amistades que comparten los mismos ideales. Salud.-replica la bella novia y ambas toman el contenido de sus copas.

**AKINA, JAPON…**

Los dos autos Toyota Corolla se estacionan afuera del "Akina Lake Resort" y de ellos bajan Nakae Meiou y su hermano, el menor de los Meiou abre la puerta del copiloto y da el brazo a su esposa, la bella chica de cabello largo con tintes verdosos y ojos color miel luce encantadora y adorna su juvenil hermosura en un sencillo vestido floreado, lleva en brazos un bebe de risos negros y ojos color miel como su madre, como de dos años, que se revuelve inquieto en brazos de Setsuna Maiou; quien viera a los esposos Meiou jamás creería que son casados, tan jóvenes se ven que parecen unos novios de colegio, del "Shinobi" Ken Meiou baja y de su mano la pequeña niña de cabello igual a su madre pero con los ojos rojizos de Nakae Meiou, Ken levanta a la pequeña y la sube sobre su cuello.

-¡Arre Oji san! ¡Arre corcel!.-grita Setsuna emocionada sobre su tío.

-Anda amazona no vaya a ser que este corcel te resulte muy fogoso…¡sujétate!…-Ken relincha como si fuera un caballo y la pequeña riendo entra con él en el elegante recinto, los padres de Setsuna van detrás de ellos, la esposa de Nakae sonríe.

-Me alegra que vayamos a saludad a Keitaro, desde que se fue de tu casa que no lo veo, cuando estábamos en secundaria, dime ¿Ha cambiado mucho?.-dice Setsuna bajando al bebe de risos negros al suelo el cual tomado de la mano de su madre da unos pasos diciendo palabras balbuceantes.

-Mucho.-replica Nakae.-cuando vivió en casa era un chico despreocupado como mi hermano, con la cabeza llena de sueños y deseos de aventura, ahora es todo un hombre, un político en ascenso, casado y con el mundo a sus hombros, ni rastro del Keitaro Hino que conocimos.-dice Nakae con tono serio.

-Nakae, amor, ¿Son solo mis nervios o algo de esta visita te incomoda?.-cuestiona perceptiva Setsuna a su esposo.

-No es por Keitaro, es por…Ken…-replica el menor de los Meiou.-es complicado de explicar Setsuna, solo ruega al Gran Kami que controle la tormenta de emociones que se va a desatar y que haga que Ken reflexione y desista de ir a Tokio.-pide Nakae, su esposa no comprende muy bien aquello pero sabe que Nakae jamás exagera y que cuando algo le preocupa tiene razones, ambos esposos entran a donde los conduce el empleado del hotel al cual Ken dio sus nombres, en una terraza exclusiva del lugar se hayan esa mañana sentados bajo una mesa con una amplia sombrilla algunas personas, al ver a los recién llegados, un apuesto joven rubio se acerca a ellos.

-¡Ken ¡ ¡Nakae! ¡Qué gusto que hayan venido!.-saluda con una extraña cordialidad Keitaro Hino, sentadas en las sillas bajo la sombrilla se hayan Hiroko Chiba y su esposo, junto con Serenity y Taihci Tsukino, Hiroko baja sus lentes de sol.

-Vaya…¿Es ese Keitaro Hino?...jamás en mi vida lo vi tratar a alguien con tanta cordialidad y si fuese posible en él, hasta cariño.-asombrada la de cabello castaño haciendo reír con su comentario a su esposo y a Taichi.

-No tiene nada de extraño Hiroko, los Meiou son muy amigos de Keitaro, según dijo son quienes lo enseñaron a correr autos.-añade Serenity al ver como Ken y Keitaro se abrazan a lo lejos.

-Setsuna, me encanta poderte saludar, estas mucho más bella que cuando te dejé de ver, el matrimonio te ha sentado bien.-dice Keitaro saludando de mano a la esposa de Nakae.

-Gracias Keitaro, también me alegra verte.-

-¡Vaya que niño tan fuerte tenemos aquí!Nakae no me dijiste que tenías un pequeño.

-Quería darte la sorpresa, recuerdo que siempre me decías que si tenía un niño le iba a poner…

-Carlos, como el héroe de ese programa extranjero que veías de pequeño-adivina Keitaro, Nakae sonríe.-Hola pequeño samurái…-dice el rubio saludando al bebé el cual al verlo llora y se abraza a las piernas de su padre quien lo levanta.

-Clama Carlos…es un amigo de papá-dice el joven, pero su hijito sigue llorando.

-Y quien es esta linda jovencita…¿No será acaso su hija?.-sigue Keitaro al ver a Setsuna

-Anda linda, dile a mi amigo Keitaro como te llamas.-anima Ken bajando al suelo a la niña-

-Setsuna Meiou…-balbucea la niña aun cohibida tomada de la mano de Ken.

-Pues mucho gusto Setsuna, soy amigo de tus padres, y espero lo sea tuyo, tengo una niña un poco menor que tú, ella y sus amigos no tardan en llegar, espero que seas tan amiga de ellos como lo soy de tus papás y tu tío-dice Keitaro acariciando la cabeza de Setsuna.-pero pasen, los esperábamos para ordenar el desayuno, quiero que conozcan a los amigos de mi esposa, los verdaderos genios detrás de la Liga de Aces.-invita Keitaro y se acercan a la mesa, los Meiou saludan con cortesía a la familia Chiba y Tsukino y entre ellos se presentan, una corriente de inmediata simpatía se extiende entre Setsuna y las dos mujeres, quienes invitan a sentarse a la esposa de Nakae junto a ellas, en ese momento el rumor de risas hace que todos miren hacia la entrada de la terraza, por la que aparecen corriendo montados en caballos de palo un niño alto de cabello negro que es perseguido por una niñita de largo cabello del mismo tono y ojos amatista en un griterío terrible.

-Te lo dije Nakae, yo también tengo una familia, ese pequeño torbellino que viene allí es mi hija Rei.-presenta Keitaro, la niña corre y adelanta con agilidad al niño mayor llegando hasta donde están su Padre y Nakae Meiou rodeándolos en su carrera.

-¡Date por vencido Lord Darien que mi corcel es más veloz!.-dice la pequeña, Ken Meiou la contempla embobado y sonriente, le encanta ver a esa pequeña miniatura de Akane Hino, es idéntica a su madre, sus mismos ojos, su mismo cabello, la misma sonrisa de su "Ginny" aunque no necesita pensar mucho para adivinar que tiene el mismo temperamento obstinado de su amigo Keitaro.

-¡Rei basta basta! Vas a derribarnos.-regaña Keitaro Hino deteniendo a su hija por los hombros y quitándole una espada de madera con la que ya amenaza a Darien, las risas de todos los presentes parecen enmarcar la llegada de Akane Hino quien lleva abrazada a una niñita de dos coletas rubias.

-Rei hija porfavor…prometiste comportarte en el desayuno.-recrimina con suavidad Akane Hino a su hija.

-Al fin llegas, quiero que conozcas a la esposa de Nakae.-dice Keitaro tomando de la mano a su esposa, Akane evita por todos los medios mirar a Ken quien está parado junto a un árbol tomando una bebida pero con sus penetrantes ojos que por momentos cambian de azul a verde la mira intensamente.

-Meiuou sama.-saluda ella a Nakae.

-Setsuna, ella es mi esposa Akane, Akane, una amiga querida y esposa de Nakae, la conocí desde que era una estudiante de secundaria, cuando ella y este chico eran solo novios y ahora tienen una niña y este fuerte samurái.-dice Keitaro acariciando la cabeza de Carlitos.

-Mucho gusto.-saluda Akane sonriendo a la joven.-espero que podamos ser buenas amigas, sé que sí, afortunadamente reconozco un alma buena cuando la veo.-sonríe ella.

-Mi esposa fue sacerdotisa shintoista antes de casarnos.-dice con cierta molestia en la voz Keitaro.

-Lo sigo siendo, una sacerdotisa shinto lo es desde que nace hasta que muere Keitaro.-recrimina levemente Akane, el rubio hace un gesto de ira pero lo reprime, a lo lejos Ken sonríe al ver como ella defiende sus orígenes.

-Me alegra saber eso, mi familia conserva las tradiciones antiguas Hino sama, además de que los lazos de amistad que unen a nuestros esposos serán algo más que nos una a nosotras-dice con sencillez Setsuna Meiou tomando la mano de Akane.-¿Es su hija?.-cuestiona ella al ver a Serena abrazada del cuello de Akane.

-No, es mi ahijada, Serena, es hija de Serenity.-cede Akane, la pequeña rubia mira aterrada a los extraños y esconde su carita entre el cuello de la chamarra de Akane.

-¿Tia Kane?...-cuestiona asustada Serena.

-Cierto que parece más hija de Akane que nuestra, se la pasa siempre con su quería "Tía Kane", como ella la llama cariñosamente…-explica Serenity y se levanta por su hija.

-Nuestra hija es esa de allá…la que pelea con el niño.-dice Akane, todos ríen al ver como Rei persigue a Darien quien se oculta debajo de una mesa.-veo que este precioso bebé debe ser tu hijo…-asiente mirando a Carlitos Meiou que juega con su chupón.

-Lo es, es mi hijo menor, Carlos, pero no es muy confiado con los extraños-Akane sonríe al bebé Meiou y este le regresa la sonrisa, luego le extiende los brazos y la señora Hino lo abraza.

-¡Vaya!...el pequeño samurái sabe elegir, tiene la casta de los Meiou, siempre al lado de la belleza.-ironiza Ken Meiou, todos ríen ante el comentario pero Akane está roja como grana…en ese momento llega Luna y regaña a la niña de cabello negro que debajo de la mesa pelea con Darien y tomando de la mano a los dos niños se acerca al lugar.

-Perdone señora Akane, estaba comprobando que el desayuno estuviera listo, pero parece que no puedo irme un segundo porque la señorita Rei y el joven Darien provocan guerras y desatan tempestades.-dice la mujer de cabello azul.

-Ella empezó Luna sama…-molesto Darien.

-Cobarde.-le replica la chiquilla.

-Rei hija, por favor, solo unos momentos de Paz, solo mientras desayunamos.-dice Akane mirando a su hija.-¿Pueden ambos dejar de pelear y portarse como los niños lindos que son?-

-Darien querido, tu tía Akane ha hecho una pregunta y necesitamos respuesta-solicita Hiroko tomando a su hijo de los hombros, este mira aun molesto a Rei y ella le saca la lengua, la pequeña Serena se baja de las piernas de su madre y corre tomando de las manos a sus dos amigos.

-Ellos lo prometen tía Hiroko, en verdad lo prometen…¿Cierto?.-dice la niña rubia, los otros dos parecen conmovidos por la ternura de la pequeña.

-Está bien.-refunfuña Darien.

-Igual yo, si Serena quiere.-dice Rei, su padre la sujeta de la mano.

-Rei hija, ella es Setsuna, espero que sean buenos amigos.-presenta Keitaro a la tímida niña de ojos rojizos que toma de la mano a Ken Meiou.

-Hola, soy Rei, ¿Te gusta el helado de frambuesa? Okka san compro mucho en la nevería para después del desayuno.-le dice Rei con sencillez a la niña, ella mira a su tío aun sujeta de su mano, Ken se agacha a la altura de ambas niñas.

-Setsu, tu amiguita te ha hecho una pregunta, respóndele.-anima Ken a su sobrina.

-Si…si me gusta.-dice Setsuna.

-Que bien…¿Y a ti te gusta?.-lanza Rei la pregunta a Ken.

-Claro que me gusta linda, me encanta.-responde este acariciando el cabello de la niña.

-Bien, puedes comer con nosotros.-jala Rei de la mano al joven de cabello castaño.

-Rei hija, no creo que el señor Meiou desee comer con los niños.-tímidamente Akane Hino.

-¿Y por qué no?.-insiste Ken.-si me lo pide una belleza como tu pequeñita, seguramente haría cualquier cosa.-dice Ken fingiendo dirigirse a Rei pero con la mirada clavada en Akane que confundida desvía sus ojos.- Keitaro, permíteme decirte que tienes una hija que es un encanto de niña.-sigue Ken.

-Anda a decirle eso a sus profesores o a Luna y verás lo que el "encanto" puede hacer, es un verdadero torbellino-sigue Keitaro.

-Pero es lindísima, como su madre.-insiste Ken, Akane se sonroja aterrada de la audacia del chico, y es la perceptiva Serenity quien pone fin al momento incómodo.

-Parece que llegan los meseros del Hotel, nos tomamos la libertad de elegir el menú del desayuno, espero no les moleste, y algo especial para los niños.-dice la chica de dos coletas, Akane a lo lejos mira a su amiga como agradeciéndole su intervención, las dos intercambian una mirada de tranquilidad.

-Para nada Tsukino sama…-asiente Setsuna Meiou.

-Solo Serenity Setsuna, quedamos de ser amigas.-recrimina con suavidad la chica de cabello plateado, los meseros comienzan a servir el desayuno mientras en una mesa lateral se sientan los niños junto con Luna, Ken Meiou jala una silla y se sienta al lado de Rei en la mesa de los pequeños.

-Vaya parece que Ken se tomó en serio eso de comer con los niños.-comenta Keitaro.-ha cambiado mucho desde que lo dejé de ver.-

-Es un tío muy consentidor, desde tenemos a nuestros hijos les ha demostrado un cariño tan grande que suelo recriminarlo por consentirlos tanto, Setsuna sufre mucho cuando Ken se va de viaje y Carlos no se deja bañar si no lo baña se tío, hay cada odisea en casa sin Ken...-dice la señora Meiou.

-Su hermano parece muy bueno con los niños Meiou Sama.-asiente Hiroko dirigiéndose a Nakae.-Sería un excelente Padre…¿Es casado?.-cuestiona la señora Chiba, Akane deja de comer y mira interesada hacia el lugar en que Ken Meiou hace reír a los niños jugando a hacer malabares con unas manzanas, hasta ese momento no se había preguntado si su Lancelot era casado.

-¿Ken casado?...claro que no, mi hermano es lo que se puede decir un soltero empedernido, huye del matrimonio, novias ha tenido muchas, tiene éxito con las mujeres.-responde Nakae, en la mesa Akane derriba el vaso con leche.

-¿Akane? ¿Qué pasa?.-cuestiona Asustada Hiroko, ella contiene un gesto de disgusto.

-Es…creo que desde el golpe en mi frente no me siento del todo bien.-dice ella por desviar el tema aun asustada del arranque de ira que la llenó al saber que el mayor de los Meiou tenía éxitos femeninos, pero de distrae dando de comer pastel al pequeño Carlos quien parece haber hecho muy buenas migas con la señora Hino.

El desayuno se desliza en la mayor tranquilidad, todos comen y conviven como los amigos que son, sin embargo Akane Hino y Ken Meiou deben hacer milagros de habilidad para que el resto no note las miradas furtivas que se lanzan, ella parece poner atención a la charla y él estar jugando con los niños pero los dos saben que el otro está al pendiente de ellos totalmente, el ambiente por momentos parece muy tenso para los dos, en algún momento en que Keitaro Hino como era normal pasó su brazo por la cintura de su esposa, Ken Meiou reprimió un fulgor de rabia en sus ojos azul-verdosos y golpeó la mesa, acto que solo para su hermano Nakae fue perceptible, él y quizá Serenity con su intuición maravillosa eran los únicos que notaban lo difícil de la situación, los niños por otro lado habían hecho muy buena amistad y jugaban todos con Ken en la terraza, los mayores al terminar la comida conversaban animadamente, las señoras sentadas en una banca entre las flores de la terraza y los caballeros fumando un cigarro, Tamahome Chiba ofrece uno a Nakae que lo rechaza.

-Entonces salen al medio día para Tokio.-señala nervioso Nakae.

-Así es, tomamos esto como unas vacaciones de fin de semana, los niños tiene que regresar a la escuela y nosotros al trabajo.-añade el rubio Taichi Tsukino.

-Además tengo encima las elecciones del distrito así que no tenemos mucho tiempo-replica Keitaro Hino.-al menos me alegra que luego de tanto pedírselo al fin Ken vaya a ser parte de la Liga.-

-Keitaro, aún puedes pensarlo mejor, sé que mi hermano es muy buen corredor y es tu amigo, pero él no ha nacido para obedecer a nadie, es demasiado libre, quizá te de problemas.-insiste Nakae.

-¿Problemas Ken?...no lo creo, justamente es el hombre que estábamos necesitando la Liga y yo para que me pueda ocupar plenamente de mi carrera política y dejar a alguien de toda mi confianza al frente de los "Caballeros" además con nadie podría estar más protegida Akane que con mi mejor amigo acompañándola a todos los reclutamientos, creo muchacho que tus aprensiones están de más.-palmea Keitaro la espalda de Nakae que aterrorizado por lo que adivina que puede pasar sigue con el rostro serio y no comparte la alegría de los demás.

-Perdona Keitaro, pero si mi hermano debe irse a medio día con Ustedes tenemos mucho que arreglar, así que nos disculparán pero debemos irnos.-dice serio Nakae.-Setsuna, creo que nos vamos.-su esposa asiente con la cabeza y se despide de Hiroko, Akane y Serenity con promesa de ir a Tokio a verlas algún día, la que no desea irse para nada es la péqueña Setsuna quien llorosa se separa de sus amiguitos.

-Amigo, te esperamos a las dos en punto, regresamos a Tokio, espero no te hayas arrepentido de acompañarnos.-dice Keitaro Hino, Ken mira de nuevo a Akane que parece distraída hablando con su cuñada pero sabe que lo escucha.

-Te diré algo Keitaro, nada en el universo me hará desistir de ir a Tokio, quiero eso más que nada en mi vida.-añade Ken en alta voz, Keitaro lo abraza emocionado y al fin los Meiou se despiden y se retiran, Akane angustiada por las palabras de Ken se las ingenia para escabullirse de allí hasta su habitación y se tira llorando en la cama, no puede definir exactamente lo que siente al saber que "Él" irá a Tokio, ¿Alegría? ¿Ansiedad? ¿Miedo?...¡Porqué Gran Kami!...parece repetir su atribulada mente.

A la hora fijada, los guardaespaldas de Keitaro Hino cargan el equipaje en los autos, las tres familias salen ya del hotel y suben a sus transportes, Akane y Rei están dentro el "Vulcano" y algunos de los "Caballeros" seguidos de las camionetas de la Liga de Aces ya toman camino hacia la carretera, Hiroko y Tamahome están dentro del "Rose Chevalier" con Darien esperando por sus amigos, Keitaro camina de un lado a otro de la calle y por momentos mira haciendo sombra en sus ojos para que no lo moleste el sol por el camino de la carretera de Akina.

-Keitaro, creo que si queremos llegar a tiempo debemos irnos ya, quizá Meiou sama se arrepintió de la oferta.-sugiere Serenity Tsukino.

-¿Ken? ¿Ken faltar a su palabra? No lo conoces en verdad Serenity, dijo que estaría aquí y vendrá-convencido Keitaro, Serenity cruza una mirada con Akane quien parece sumamente nerviosa, sus ojos se clavan en el retrovisor por donde mira el camino, y sus manos se crispan en el volante, no sabe si desea más que el no aparezca o que aparezca.

-Okka san…¿Porqué tarda el tío Lance?.-le dice Rei a su lado.

-¿Tío Lance?.-intrigada ella.

-Sí, el tío de Setsuna, dijo que lo llamara tío Lance y prometió que me iba a regalar una funda para mi espada.-dice ella, en ese momento por el camino se escucha el rechinar de llantas y de repente aparece como bólido el "Shinobi" que cruza por la calle y llegando frente al "Vulcano" hace una serie de giros circulares y se detiene en seco bajando del auto.

-¡Sir Lancelot está aquí para unirse a los caballeros!.-dice inclinándose él.

-¡Lo sabía!.-dice Keitaro palmeando su espalda.-Ahora ya podemos irnos.-replica subiendo al "Vulcano", Akane se ha quedado petrificada, y no sabe que responder, Rei saca la cabeza por la ventanilla.

-¡Tío Lance! ¡Quiero ir contigo!.-dice extendiendo las manos.

-¡Rei! ¡Regresa por favor!.-dice asustada Akane pero cuando su esposo abre la puerta del auto la niña corre y se lanza en brazos de Ken que la levanta del suelo.

-Este caballero estará encantado de llevar a la más hermosa de las damas en su corcel si es que sus padres lo permiten.-dice el joven de risos castaños, Akane desvía la mirada en silencio.

-Parece que mi hija tiene un nuevo favorito, yo no creo que haya problema ¿Cierto Akane?.-cuestiona Keitaro.

-¿Qué dice Señora Hino?.-con ironía en la voz el joven.-¿Permite que la princesita sea escoltada por este caballero?.-

-Si…si Keitaro lo quiere no veo el problema.-niega tensamente Akane, Rei grita emocionada mientras entra al "Shinobi" y este se pierde en la carretera siguiendo a la comitiva de autos, Keitaro sube al Mazda rojo, pero Akane sigue petrificada con las manos en el volante.

-¿Akane?...¿Te sientes bien o conduzco yo?.-cuestiona Keitaro.-desde que te pasó ese incidente en el bosque estas muy ausente, pediré que te revise el médico al regresa a casa.-decide el político.

-No es nada…ya arranco.-dice ella y enciende el auto el cual avanza al fin entre las calles de Akina, mientras la atribulada chica piensa que de ese momento en delante su vida y su corazón no tendrán un momento de Paz, si así se alteraba solo con mirarlo, ¿Qué iba a pasar cuando fuera parte de la Liga?...no quería pensarlo o se volvería loca…

Nakae Meiou ha salido de su casa, preocupado mira el cielo en que el sol comienza a ocultarse pintando de tonos rosados el cielo de Akina, su esposa sale a su lado y se acerca a él.

-¿Se durmió al fin la niña?.-cuestiona Nakae a su mujer.

-Luego de mucho llorar por su Oji san se durmió, tuve que prometerle que iríamos a Tokio muy frecuentemente, quiere ver de nuevo a sus amiguitos, Carlos tampoco está contento, ¿Sabes que aprendió a decir AKANE en solo dos horas?...parece que se ha enamorado de Akane Hino-responde la chica, luego se abraza de su esposo que corresponde al abrazo.

-Por desgracia no es el único Meiou flechado por Akane Hino.-replica Nakae.

-Nakae…¿Qué quieres decir?....sé que siempre que Ken se va de viaje todos lo extrañamos y estamos tristes, pero esta vez es distinto, sé que algo que no me has dicho te preocupa y que tiene que ver con tu hermano, ¿Me dirás lo que es para poder ayudarte?.-amorosa la joven acariciando el apuesto rostro de su joven esposo, Nakae suspira.

-¿Sabes por qué Ken aceptó ser parte de la Liga de Aces?.-se decide al fin.

-No, es algo que no terminé de entender, me dijo que para probar ambientes nuevos, es todo.-responde Setsuna.

-Es mentira, la verdad es que mi hermano está…-duda un poco Nakae.-está enamorado de la esposa de Keitaro.-confiesa al fin, Setsuna abre mucho sus ojos color miel.

-¿Ken? ¿Ken enamorado? ¿Y de una mujer no solo casada sino esposa de su mejor amigo?.-cuestiona intrigada la señora Meiou.

-¿Ahora entiendes mi preocupación?...imaginas a todo lo que se está exponiendo y a lo que expone a esa pobre mujer.-replica Nakae.

-Ken Meiou enamorado de verdad, y de entre todas las mujeres del mundo tenía que ser de una que no debe amar…-asustada por la suerte de su cuñado.-¿Y ella? ¿Akane Hino le corresponde?.-aterrada Setsuna que sabe muy bien que si su cuñado quiere puede enamorar a la mujer que desee.

-Antes no estaba seguro, pero luego de esa carrera y de las indirectas del desayuno no me cabe duda, no conozco mucho a Akane Hino ni su vida al lado de Keitaro, pero puedo asegurarte que ella siente algo por Ken, algo muy intenso.-deduce el joven Meiou.

-Gran Kami, esto es terrible, una mujer enamorada y un hombre tan impetuoso como Ken que no conoce límites para lograr lo que desea, sumado a una personalidad tan compleja y egoísta como la de Keitaro Hino, son una bomba de tiempo que puede estallar en cualquier momento.-asustada comprende Setsuna Meiou la preocupación de su esposo.

-¿Y sabes algo más?.-replica Nakae.-creo que cuando la bomba estalle, los tres van a salir heridos, se lo dije a Ken, traté de disuadirlo, pero o es muy terco, o lo que siente por Akane Hino es tan grande que nada lo detendrá, me dijo algo que me dio miedo… _"Lo que siento por Ginny es tan intenso que nada, ni la muerte, me podrá separar de ella, y de ser así, aun después de muerto la seguiría amando"_.-repite Nakae las palabras que su hermano le dijo antes de subir al "Shinobi" para irse a Tokio.-tengo miedo por mi hermano Setsuna.-

-Entiendo cariño, entonces solo nos queda esperar y sobretodo estar cerca de él para ayudarlo y tratar de que entre en razón, quizá yendo a Tokio y viendo la vida que Akane Hino tiene hecha allí, con su esposo y su hija, recapacite y regrese.-deduce la señora Meiou, Nakae mueve la cabeza.

-Eso es lo que más miedo me da, sé que no conviviste mucho con ellos pero sinceramente ¿Akane Hino tiene en su rostro y en su alma la más mínima señal de ser feliz con su esposo?.-

-Ahora que lo mencionas…es verdad, también me dio esa impresión, de ser así, ambos estarían todo el tiempo jugando con fuego.-asustada aún más Setsuna.

-Habrá que pensar mucho la posibilidad de ir a Tokio, ahora que sabes la verdad, se que me ayudarás a evitar alguna tragedia.-más descansado Nakae abrazando a su esposa.-Dime porqué no pueden ser todos tan felices como somos tú y yo, porqué mi hermano no se enamoró de una mujer libre.-dolido Nakae.-se que van a sufrir mucho…

-Eso es verdad cariño, pero quizá todo esto que tanto miedo nos da y todo lo que él y Akane Hino van a sufrir valga la pena, puede ser que todo lo que los separa solo ayude a que ambos encuentren la verdadera felicidad, los designios del destino son siempre tan difíciles de entender, que solo el tiempo premia o castiga a quienes luchan por amor, y Ken es y siempre ha sido un luchador, y lo sabes.-calma Setsuna besando a su esposo con ternura.

Es ya de noche cuando el Mazda Rojo y el Toyota negro están estacionados a afuera de "Villa Hino" en la sala de la mansión descansan luego de la cena Keitaro Hino y Ken Meiou quienes fuman unos cigarrillos mientras ríen recordando anécdotas de sus tiempos de corredores aventureros, el anciano "Hiromatsu" que estima mucho al mejor amigo de su nieto ríe de buena gana escuchando a los muchachos, le parece que Keitaro vuelve a ser el chico despreocupado y feliz de aquel tiempo en que vivía en Akina con los Meiou, Akane que había subido a acostar a Rei quien se quedó dormida luego de la cena en brazos de su "Tío Lance" baja las escaleras y se sienta al lado de su esposo con actitud seria, no ha pronunciado casi palabras desde que han llegado de Akina.

-¡Escucha esto Akane!...es sobre aquella vez que este imbécil retó a dos tipos extranjeros en Irohazaka y luego resultaron de la mafia Irlandesa, como creíamos que no sabían japonés luego de ganarles la carrera y quitarles el dinero que llevaban, en el bar Ken se puso a insultarlos en sus barbas…-la risa no deja continuar a Keitaro.-pero eso no es todo, resulta que si entendían lo que les decía y entonces sacaron de unas maletas unas ametralladoras y empezaron a disparar a todos en el bar…yo corrí atrás de la barra de bebidas, no sabía cuando terminaba aquello y cuando al fin saqué la cabeza, este loco entró con el auto derribando la puerta del bar acompañado de unas chicas, y me dice…me dice…¡Hino deja de llorar y salgamos de aquí que la noche aún es joven!...¡Imagínate eso!...-ríe Keitaro, Akane mira a Ken con los ojos muy abiertos.

-En compañía de unas chicas…-murmura a su pesar. Ken se pone colorado.

-No te pongas así Akane, en ese tiempo no estábamos casados.-añade Keitaro pensado que la molestia de su mujer es por él.

-Creo señora Hino que ya sabe quien inducía a su marido a la mala vida, afortunadamente esos tiempos de aventuras quedaron atrás.-rectifica Ken.

-A mi me encanta oír tus aventuras muchacho, parece que solo cuando estás aquí mi nieto cambia de humor, has traído con tu presencia toda la alegría que esta familia necesitaba.-añade el abuelo Hino palmeando la espalda de Ken.-¿No crees lo mismo Akane?.-cuestiona a la chica.

-Si…-con debilidad ella.

-Bueno Keitaro, Abuelo Hino, señora, me encanta charlar con Ustedes pero creo que es ya tarde y debo buscar un hotel.-replica Ken levantándose.

-De ninguna manera hermano, jamás permitiría que te quedaras en otro lugar que no sea mi casa.-lanza Keitaro, Akane lanza una mirada de terror a su esposo pero este no la nota, sin embargo Ken sí lo sabe.

-No creo que sea prudente Keitaro.-se niega él.

-Insisto, una vez hace años tú y tu familia me alojaron a mí y esos son los mejores recuerdos de mi vida, al menos por la memoria de tus padres y por nuestra amistad Ken, solo mientras encuentras un departamento a tu gusto y te instalas, porfavor…-suplica Keitaro.

-Ken hijo, no puedes negarte, antes que venías a Tokio siempre te quedabas en "Villa Hino".-apoya el anciano.

-Lo último que deseo es incomodar.-añade el joven.

-No lo haces jamás amigo…¿Cierto Akane?.-dice Keitaro a su esposa.

-Yo…como tú decidas está bien.-con el mismo tono extraño ella.

-Lo vez, además mi hija nos mataría si despierta y no encuentra al "tío Lance", el solo un día la has conquistado.-ríe Keitaro, Ken mira a Akane de nuevo con intensidad.

-Suelo tener ese efecto en las mujeres.-sonríe Ken entre las risas del abuelo Hino y de Keitaro, solo Akane parece callada y ausente.

-¿Entonces te quedas?.-insiste el joven rubio.

-Solo mientras encuentro un lugar propio…me quedo.-dictamina el joven de risos castaños, Ken lo abraza emocionado.

-En unos días querido amigo, será tu recepción como caballero, desde que te fuiste del equipo tu lugar en la mesa redonda sigue allí, los chicos se han empeñado en seguir ese rito extraño de los caballeros artúricos que les enseñaste cuando hay un nuevo corredor, así que no te salvarás tu mismo de tu propia idea, pronto Ken, serás un "Caballero".-añade Keitaro.

-Jamás pensé que seguirían con eso.-dice el joven Meiou.

-Ya entiendes ahora porqué te debes quedar, el equipo volverá a ser el mismo aunque yo ya no esté presente, los caballeros son tan tuyos como míos, a veces creo que más tuyos, así que Hino y Meiou regresan de nuevo, siempre dije que nuestros apellidos suenan bien juntos, hacemos un gran equipo.-emocionado Keitaro se aleja mientras ordena que preparen una habitación para su amigo, el anciano Hino se despide y sube a su habitación, Keitaro se aleja a dar algunas órdenes, y Akane aterrada de verse a solas con Ken sube las escaleras.

-Ginny…-la llama él desde abajo suplicante, ella no lo mira, solo detiene su paso de espaldas.-no quiero que creas que hice esto a propósito, sé que no querías tenerme cerca, pero no lo pude evitar.-se disculpa él y sube las escaleras hasta estar al lado de la joven, ella tiembla al sentirlo cerca pero se resiste a mirarlo.- por favor dime que no estás molesta conmigo, si tus ojos me llegan a mirar con dolor o con odio yo no lo resistiría, antes me voy de aquí.-con caballerosidad el joven.- Ginny…mírame por favor…-pide Ken suplicante tocando la barbilla de la joven y obligándola a verlo, ella ya no puede resistir más y de nuevo se encuentran sus ojos.

-No…no estoy molesta Meiou sama…estoy…asustada…-confiesa ella sin poder reprimir la dulzura de sus palabras.-por lo que más quiera procure alejarse de mí, estamos en casa de mi esposo, ya que no quiso acucharme e insistió en venir, ya que no podemos evitar estar juntos, por favor no se ponga en peligro ni me ponga en peligro a mí y evitémonos lo más posible.-suplica ella.

-Ginny, te diré algo, si yo descubro en ti la menor señal de que amas a Keitaro, de que eres feliz, entonces me iré, pero si sigo leyendo en ti esa misma tristeza, si entiendo que no conoces la felicidad, entonces lucharé por ti, está decidido.-ella tiembla ante la fuerza de aquellas palabras; audaz Ken acaricia la mejilla de Akane que siente el impulso de correr y alejarse, pero su cuerpo no responde, parece hipnotizada por los ojos que cambian de color mientras la miran con ternura, no sabe que es lo que puede pasar en es ese momento, Ken da un paso acercándose a ella…

-Señora Akane, la habitación de Meiou sama está preparada.-los saca de su abstracción la voz de uno de los sirvientes.

-Gracias Furihata.-sonrojada Akane, Keitaro se acerca ya hacia la escalera y la chica aprovecha para escabullirse por las escaleras, el chico rubio toma de los hombros a su amigo.

-Todo listo Ken, espero que tu estancia en "Villa Hino" sea de tu agrado.-dice el rubio.

-Ya lo es Keitaro, en verdad no sabes que tanto lo es.-con ambigua voz Ken Meiou y ambos desaparecen por el pasillo hacia sus habitaciones…

**NOTAS DE AUTOR: De nuevo agradecemos a quienes siguen interesados en la Historia de la Reina y el Caballero, algunas personas parecen algo preocupadas por la temática de amor de una mujer casada con un hombre como Ken, pero en verdad esta es una historia trágica e intensa que pretende ser similar a la de la Reina Guinevere y Lancelot, de los mitos Artúricos, solo hacemos ese paralelismo, además, todos por SRR sabemos cómo va a terminar, el propósito de esta historia es como lo dice su título revelar los MISTERIOS DEL PASADO y aclarar cosas de la historia normal de SRR, igual nos seguimos esmerando y próximamente pondremos las imágenes de los personajes de GAIDEN en el space de SRR, además aunque acabe SRR nosotros continuaremos con GAIDEN hasta el final…Gracias a todos por su apoyo, nos leemos en el que viene y ¡Feel the Energy! ¡La adicción Continúa!...**

**ATTE: Zhudo y Leonor de Éboli.**


	7. Chapter 7: El juramento del caballero

**SRR GAIDEN 7**

**El juramento del Caballero**

Ken Meiou se revolvía desesperado en la cama de su cómoda habitación, no podía dormir, no luego de saberla a "Ella" tan cerca, después de todo lo que había pasado estaba decidido a todo por Akane, pero estar allí, en casa de su amigo, a pesar de todo lo que Ken gritara y alardeara que no le importaba, algo dentro de él aun estaba dudoso de seguir con esto, ¿Amaría en verdad Keitaro a su mujer?...tenía que amarla, solo un loco no se enamoraría de su Ginny, tenía que hacer algo por averiguarlo, debía hacerlo así fuera preguntándole de frente a Keitaro, se levantó de la cama y encendió la luz, mil ideas abatían su mente, después de todo ella tenía una linda niña, un matrimonio, ¿Sería capaz de seguirlo a él? De vencer todos los obstáculos y arriesgarse al oprobio por…Amor, eso no lo dudaba el chico, sus besos, sus ojos, el mismo miedo de ella a tenerlo cerca se lo decían cada momento.

-Tampoco soy un cretino, no haré nada por destruir un matrimonio, si ella y Keitaro tienen aunque sea una mínima posibilidad de ser felices, aunque me arranque el corazón, me iré de aquí.-dice con sinceridad el chico de cabello castaño mirando la luna y saliendo un poco al balcón abre la ventana, esta decisión le ha costado vencer muchas cosas, empezando por su temperamento decidido, en otras circunstancias él habría raptado a Akane como tenía pensado en Akina, pero estaba la niña, esa pequeña a quien Ken se sentía inexplicablemente ligado, y eso lo hacía tener un gesto que antes jamás habría logrado, renunciamiento, y le asusta pensar que se está transformando en otro hombre solo por amor…se ríe un poco para sí mismo…¡Por amor!...esto es amor verdadero.

El chico da unos pasos en el balcón; la brisa de la noche que llega por la ventana y lo hace respirar mejor, pero después sus oídos escuchan un sonido extraño, parecen..¿Gritos?...lo son, gritos de un hombre, parecen venir de una habitación lateral, Ken siente que su corazón salta con un presentimiento extraño que se confirma cuando escucha el sonido de objetos que caen al suelo, aterrado mira encenderse la luz de la ventana de la habitación que sabe es la de su amigo y su esposa, luego escucha un portazo terrible y pasos que bajan por la escalera, Ken se oculta en los pliegues de la cortina y entonces ve salir al balcón de la habitación lejana retirada de la suya la silueta de la mujer de largo cabello negro enfundada en su camisón blanco, como una aparición divina, Ken la ve sin embargo tapar sus ojos, esos ojos que lo habían hechizado, con ambas manos y la escucha sollozar copiosamente, llora…¡Su Ginny llorando! Ken estaba lleno de ira, de rabia de adivinar lo que había pasado, mucho más al ver a la joven limpiar con el dorso de su mano algo en la comisura de sus labios, sangre, eso era sangre.

Un deseo violento de saltar los tres balcones que lo separaban de ella entró al alma de Ken Meiou, en esos momentos es que habría querido raptarla, llevarla lejos, ¿Cómo había podido su amigo Keitaro, el chico despreocupado y valiente que conoció en Akina volverse este ser insensible y amargado?...¿Cómo había alguien tan estúpido que teniendo una mujer como Akane Hino y un tesoro como la pequeña fénix lo mandara todo por la borda?...Ken respiró con dificultad, tratando de calma su ira golpeó la pared y el sonido hizo que ella mirara, al fin Ken se dio cuenta de que no podía seguir ocultando su presencia y salió de entre la cortina, estaban mirándose de frente, Akane con los ojos enrojecidos de tanto llorar y el labio sangrante, y él con la mirada furiosa, en que ella adivinaba la indignación que la escena le causaba, Akane bajó la vista, solo tres balcones los separaban, tres balcones que Ken se sentía capaz de atravesar para estrecharla en sus brazos, para consolarla y decirle que nada ni nadie la dañaría de nuevo, impetuoso se acerca a la baranda del balcón y sube una pierna intentando saltar.

-¡No Ken! ¡Por el Gran Kami no lo haga!.-grita Akane.-deje las cosas así…si de verdad quiere ayudarme, solo olvide lo que vio esta noche.-dice ella y dando media vuelta entra en la habitación cerrando la ventana con estrépito, Ken se contiene, con los puños apretados mira la luz que sale del balcón lejano, furioso golpea la baranda con sus puños y lanza un grito horrible que Akane escucha de espadas a la ventana, llorando desconsolada…¡Gran Kami! ¡Cómo puede alguien aguantar esto! Piensa la joven sacerdotisa dolida, y apaga la luz lanzándose a llorar en la cama…

_**Diario de Akane Kondo, Marzo 20 de 1990…**_

_De nuevo regreso a tus páginas querido amigo, ya que no puedo recurrir a nadie más para descargar mi alma llena de tantos sentimientos confusos, desde la última vez que escribí las cosas no han cambiado, mi vida al lado de Keitaro Hino sigue siendo cada vez más parecida al infierno, al inicio pensé que solo era una faceta de su temperamento y que terminada la presión de las elecciones regresaría a ser el hombre cariñoso que conocí los primeros días de casada, pero me he dado cuenta con mucha tristeza que mi marido mientras más gana en poder político y económico más pierde de su humanidad, de los gritos, hemos pasado a las amenazas, a las peleas y finalmente…a los golpes, me he contenido cediendo siempre pensando en mi pequeña, Rei es la razón de que soporte esto con paciencia, pero no se cuanto más puedo aguantar, esta vida no es vida, Keitaro ha roto mis ilusiones de encontrar el amor, mis sueños de felicidad y toda mi vida con esa actitud…lo de hoy…ha sido horrible…_

_Y justo en medio de esta crisis emocional, como si el destino quisiera burlarse de mí, aparece "Él" ese caballero de brillante armadura, apuesto, atento, amoroso, sensible, valiente, decidido, ese ideal de hombre que yo forjaba en mis fantasías de chica soñadora, existe, es real, y se llama Ken Meiou, aunque para mí siempre tendrá el dulce nombre con el que se presentó en el bosque de Akina cuando me salvó de esos tipos, Lancelot…aun ahora escribo su nombre y mi cuerpo se estremece recordando como él me besó, no sabíamos nada el uno del otro, cuando después supe que no solo era el corredor al que íbamos a reclutar sino el mejor amigo de mi marido me quise morir, pensé que él sería solo un dulce recuerdo, pero saberlo real y lo que es peor, leer en sus ojos el mismo sentimiento intenso y prohibido que habitaba n los míos fue al mismo tiempo dulce y aterrador, el saberme esposa de Keitaro no le importó._

_Con él perdí mi primera carrera, porque Ken Meiou además de ser el hombre perfecto, es el corredor perfecto, un clase "S"…¡Gran Kami!...si alguien leyera que me terminé de enamorar de él en esa carrera, pensaría que estoy loca, pero usando mis dones espirituales pude percibir cada sentimiento, cada variable de su ánimo, pude sentirlo, y ese sentimiento cálido y perfecto me hacía estremecer, soñar, sentir…desear…¡Estoy totalmente demente!...desear…que me besara de nuevo._

_Lo que más me asusta de toda esta situación no es la intensidad de mis sentimientos impropios por Ken Meiou, sino que él corresponden en igual o incluso más vehemencia a los míos, desde hace tres días le ha gritado al mundo que me ama en más de una ocasión, ha apostado un beso el cual reclamó delante de Keitaro que para mi fortuna no se enteró de nada, me ha besado dos veces, me ha vencido en una carrera y se ha atrevido a unirse a la Liga de Aces con el único propósito de estar a mi lado, me lo ha dicho, también fue capaz aceptar vivir en la misma casa y yo no sé lo que me ocurre, si me alegra o me asusta, si o amo o le temo, si este sentimiento es hermoso o indigno, conozco mi posición de mujer casada, pero tampoco sé si seré capaz de anteponer siempre mis principios y mi dignidad ante la terrible tentación de tenerlo cerca._

_Sé que estoy caminando por el borde de un precipicio, y sé que lo hago deliberadamente y porque la tracción del vacío es mucha, ahora él es parte de la Liga de Aces, hoy en la tarde fue su presentación, los "Caballeros" lo conocen de hace años igual que Keitaro, es un héroe para ellos, lo respetan y lo adoran, así que tuvimos que hacer un espacio de tiempo para que en medio del garaje de la Liga, Ken Meiou hiciera su ingreso oficial en una ceremonia que yo conocía por haberla visto antes cuando Keitaro aún conservaba el gusto por correr…luego de la escena horrible en que él me vio en el balcón llorando me las había arreglado por evitar lo más posible nuestros encuentros en casa, él iba y venía siempre con Keitaro el cual lo aprecia sinceramente (esto es raro, los afectos de mi esposo son muy reducidos y se nota que a Ken lo estima) me había concentrado en los proyectos de la empresa y de la Liga con una fuerza que hasta a mis amigas había asombrado, Hiroko decía que era un arranque de actividad, y Serenity se limitaba a mirarme en silencio, sé que ella desde Akina sospecha algo pero por miedo no he querido sincerarme con ella y en cuanto intenta hablar conmigo busco cualquier pretexto para alejarme…aún no estoy lista para hablar de esto con nadie._

_Llegué al garaje justo cuando todos estaban ya allí, los chicos usaban sus mejores uniformes, los antiguos trajes blancos de los "Caballeros" y se sentaron en la mesa redonda, Hiroko y Serenity se sentaron junto con sus maridos, solo Keitaro no estuvo presente, todos aguardábamos la llegada del hombre para quien se había preparado aquella ceremonia, pero no llegaba, habían pasado casi quince minutos cuando se escuchó por la pista de acceso al sótano del garaje el rechinar de llantas, y justo delante de nosotros apareció el Toyota de Ken Meiou ahora cambiado, no estaba por completo negro como antes sino que había dejado solo el capo negro y ahora el resto del auto era blanco, pero lo que me dejó impresionada, además de esa forma singular que tiene de llegar (dando giros en círculo) fue que en el auto estaba escrito un nombre debajo de una espada, un nombre que me llegó al corazón…LANCELOT…y eso no fue todo, si mi corazón latía ya acelerado al notar como había cambiado su auto, casi se sale de mi pecho al verlo bajar del auto, con su sonrisa confiada y perfecta, luciendo ese traje blanco de corredor que solo en él podía verse de esa forma…¡Gran Kami!...¿Soy una mala mujer por pensar que Ken Meiou es el hombre más apuesto que he visto en mi vida?...y lo que dijo después es algo que no olvidaré mientras viva._

_-Lamento la demora caballeros, majestades, pero un amigo me acaba de entregar mi auto renovado y listo para ser parte de la Liga de Aces, informo entonces que el SHINOBI ha muerto, cayó cumpliendo su deber en Akina, pero tras las cenizas del Shinobi ha surgido otro guerrero aún más decidido y firme, dispuesto a todo por su Dama.-aquí sus ojos azul-verdosos se clavaron en los míos.-y por su honor, Lord Lancelot.-se inclinó él mientras todos aplaudían eufóricos a su singular presentación._

_-Podré estar molesta porque nos ganaron, pero estos Meiou y en especial Ken, tienen estilo.-comenta Hiroko a mi lado._

_-Solo hay un pequeño problema Ken.-anunció Matsumoto, uno de los del equipo.-sin "King" no podremos hacer la ceremonia.-_

_-Te equivocas Galahad, puede no estar el rey, pero está la reina.- insinúa Ken mirándome con esos ojos que me hacen temblar, todos parecen acoger bien la maldita idea, hasta Tamahome el esposo de Hiroko dice algo como que en el ajedrez la reina es más importante que el rey, yo no escucho nada, miro aterrorizada a Ken Meiou que sonríe… ¡sonríe!..._

_-¿Qué dice señora Hino? ¿Me haría el honor de presidir mi ceremonia en lugar de su marido? -dice él inclinándose, yo miro a todos lados buscando auxilio y solo lo encuentro en los ojos azules de Serenity que parece ser la única que me comprende y se limita a sentir con la cabeza, entiendo que debo hacerlo si quiero evitar que alguien sospeche. _

_-Será un placer Meiou sama-dije yo, los chicos se levantaron entonces y poniéndose de pié se llevaron la mano hecha puño al corazón con aquel saludo de su equipo que les era tan característico, luego Ken se acercó a mí y se hincó con la mano en el corazón, luego dijo esas palabras de los libros de caballería…_

_Este caballero se postra delante de su reina_

_Solicitando ser parte de la hermandad de guerreros que preside_

_De ser aceptado promete __que su espada defenderá a los desvalidos.  
Su poder sostendrá a los débiles, Su palabra dirá sólo la verdad.  
Su ira acaba con los malvados, La justicia nunca morirá  
si queda alguien para recordarla, prometo por mi honor_

_Defender aquello que creo justo, bueno y noble,_

_Y juro delante de todos, lealtad absoluta a la Liga de Aces, _

_A lo que simboliza y representa, a nuestro equipo y_

_A las Reinas que lo presiden…_

_Aquí él me miró de nuevo, mi mano temblaba al tomar la espada simbólica que Keitaro tenía sobre la mesa y había comprado a un forjador a precio exorbitante solo para las ceremonias de los "Caballeros", sé cómo se hace esto porque vi a mi esposo hacerlo antes, poso la punta del arma en uno y otro hombro de Ken Meiou…_

_-Sir Lancelot…sea bienvenido a la Liga de Aces.-le digo con un hilo de voz, él se levanta, se acerca a mí y tomando mi mano la besa con caballerosidad, luego se pone de pié, los aplausos ahogan la frase final de él para fortuna mía._

_-Ese juramento era para ti Ginny, me faltó agregar que prometía ser fiel al amor de mi reina.-añadió el aún con su mano sujetando la mía, yo estaba temblando de miedo pero el ambiente ahogó mis temores porque los chicos llegaron a llevarse a Ken hacia la mesa lateral en la que habían dispuesto algunas bebidas, el festejo comenzó, yo me sentía desfallecer y me senté en la silla sujetando mi cabeza, TK y Taichi hablaban con Ken y lo felicitaban, cuando mis amigas se acercaron a mí._

_-¿No es perfecto Akane?...tenemos un clase "S" en la Liga, estoy decidida a aprender todo lo que pueda de Ken Meiou, quiero ser clase "S" en menos de un año.-decidida Hiroko.-¿Akane? ¿Me oyes?...definitivamente empiezo a creer que estás enferma de algo.-dice la chica de cabello castaño._

_-No es nada…solo efectos de no haber dormido bien.-intento desviar el tema, Serenity me mira mientras Hiroko sigue hablando emocionada de todo lo que planea para los reclutamientos fuera de Japón, admiro la fuerza y la energía de Hiroko, pero no puedo compartirla, no en ese momento, mi amiga Serenity me pone una mano sobre el hombro y me sonríe._

_-Akane, sea lo que sea que necesites sabes que puedes contarnos.-anima ella. -¿Hay problemas con Keitaro?_

_-Los de siempre.-suspiro yo dolida, Hiroko para de hablar y me mira._

_-Akane, linda, si ese…estúpido te llega a tratar mal, solo dime y le partiré la boca.-yo sonrío, así es Hiroko Chiba, siempre impulsiva, siempre temperamental, pero no tolera que nadie dañe a sus amigas, es capaz de dar su vida literalmente por nosotras._

_-Gracias a las dos, pero estoy bien, solo es fatiga, quizá deba considerar pasar un tiempo en Hikawa con papá, me hace falta tranquilidad.- Nuestra charla es interrumpida por TK, el hermano de Taichi es quien habla calmando el festejo de los "Caballeros"._

_-Señores, una vez que nuestro nuevo caballero se ha unido al equipo, creo que la Liga está lista para su misión más importante, conquistar Kanto, se que podemos contar con él y con la "Reinas" para ello, la Liga es más fuerte que nunca, porque como equipo nuestra arma es el valor, nuestro tesoro el honor y nuestra meta… ¡La Gloria! -todos responden emocionados al grito iniciado por el cuñado de Serenity, se supone que yo debía estar feliz, pero en verdad, estaba aterrorizada, jamás como en ese momento desee huir de la mirada azul, de la presencia atrayente, de la voz que me hacía temblar, del tacto que me perdía, ¡Gran Kami cuando es que me volvía loca! Escucho como algunos chicos le proponen a Ken ir a festejar "A otro lugar" y solo esa posibilidad me hace hervir la sangre de ira… incapaz de contenerme más di una excusa y salí del lugar, dejando a todos sumidos en el festejo, me dirigí a los cubículos y tomé las llaves del "Vulcano", hasta que escuché esa voz tras de mí._

_-Ginny… ¿Por qué te vas?... ¿Estás molesta porque cambié el nombre de mi auto? -Dice él, yo no lo miro, estoy temblando…_

_-No… -Digo yo con la voz temblorosa. -Es solo que Rei está en Hikawa con mi Padre y siempre que está allí hace travesuras horribles… -Digo yo por toda excusa. -Debo ir por ella temprano y… -trato nerviosamente de abrir con las llaves pero tiemblo tanto que no lo logro, hasta que al fin una mano fuerte me toma de la muñeca y me jala hacia él con fuerza hasta mirarme a los ojos._

_-Ginny, sé que estás haciendo un esfuerzo por evitarme y yo también, desde el día en que te vi en el balcón no nos hemos visto a solas más y yo moría por poderte decir que…_

_-Ken, no lo haga, por favor. -Digo yo a media voz. -Ya es para mí muy difícil también lo que vivimos en casa… trate de entender…_

_-Entender que no eres feliz, que ese cretino de Keitaro te trata de esa forma terrible… ¿Eso quieres que entienda?... pues no lo haré, ese juramento que hice no fue para la Liga, fue para ti, y ahora lo juro de nuevo, prometo que si averiguo que él no te ama, no voy a detenerme ante nada para que seas mía. -Dice Ken y me mira con una fuerza capaz de dominarme, con esa atracción inexplicable que me hace olvidar todo lo que nos separa y me convierte tan solo en su Ginny… estamos muy cerca, nuestros labios ansiosos están a centímetros de tocarse… hasta que afortunadamente un ruido nos saca de esa abstracción, Serenity ha abierto de golpe la puerta del cubículo._

_- Vaya aquí estas, todo el mundo te busca Ken, debes venir a ver un video del reclutamiento del fin de semana, TK te quiere allí ahora. -Dice mi amiga, yo sonrojada aprovecho para entrar en el auto y encender el motor, él me mira ansiosos pero se va de allí jalado casi por Serenity, dentro de mi auto yo no sé si seré capaz de conducir con ese nudo en la garganta y el corazón saltando en mi pecho de esta forma alocada, pero conduzco hasta Hikawa, papá al verme llegar nota enseguida mi estado anímico, tengo que inventar una y mil cosas para que papá no se entere, es muy perceptivo, me llevo a Rei luego de cenar y volvemos a casa, Keitaro no ha llegado, cada vez llega más tarde, pero ya no me importa, duermo a mi pequeña, lo cual es muy difícil, no sé donde guarda tantas energías esta niña, y luego me voy a mi habitación, la señora Yukana entra a mi habitación a arreglar algo…_

_-Uma… ¿Ha llegado ya mi esposo? -Digo yo._

_-No señora Akane._

_-Y…-me detengo. -¿el señor Meiou?_

_-Tampoco ha llegado. -dice ella, de pronto me sorprendo a mi misma sintiendo un terrible malestar, no por la ausencia de mi marido, sino por la de "Él" pienso en las palabras que dijeron los chicos sobre ir a festejar a otro lugar y me siento mal, me molesta imaginarlo bebiendo, celebrando en uno de esos lugares en que seguramente otras chicas lo asediarán, debe pasar, él es tan encantador… la ira me gana y golpeo la mesa con el puño- ¿Señora Akane?¿Pasa algo?_

_-Nada Uma… nada. -digo yo, ella se despide y sale, entonces me toco la cabeza, esto está mal, muy mal, sentir celos de Ken Meiou… al fin escucho el ruido de la puerta al ser abierta y la voz de Ken que saluda a la servidumbre me tranquiliza, está allí, puedo dormir tranquila, lo escucho entrar en su habitación y entonces incapaz de contener más tiempo mis sentimientos te tomo del escritorio y empiezo a escribir en tus paginas para sacar un poco de mi confusión, pero en verdad no se cuanto tiempo pueda seguirme resistiendo a la atracción del vacío… no sé si quiero seguirme resistiendo…_

Ken Meiou se encontraba ajustando algo debajo de su auto, al parecer está muy concentrado tanto que no notó la pequeña mano que le escondía la llave que estaba usando, Ken al buscarla se sorprendió

-Qué raro-pensó al salir debajo del "Lancelot", fue cuando escucho una risita-ya veo-sonrió, Rei Hino estaba escondida detrás de unos neumáticos y reía mientras tenía en la mano la llave.

-Jejeje se va a sorprender por mi habilidad shinobi el tío Lance -dijo cuando se asomó para ver como el adulto debería estar buscando la herramienta, cuál fue su sorpresa al ver que Ken no estaba ahí; la pequeña se extrañó, fue cuando dos manos la tomaron por detrás levantándola, la niña asustada gritó pero fue silenciada por una de esas manos.

-¿Con que te crees una gran kunoichi pequeña Fénix? -Ken Meiou veía a la niña con seriedad-pues prepárate porque recibirás un castigo por molestar a un Gennin -la risa de la niña no se hizo esperar ante el ataque de cosquillas.

-¡¡NO, NO, NO JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA, NO, NO!!-decía ella pero el adulto seguía jugando.

-¡Ahora ten mi ataque especial, Jutsu de los mil años de dolor de panza!-le hizo cosquillas con la boca en la barriga, la niña estallo en una carcajada más fuerte.

-¡¡Vaya, vaya!! -la voz de Keitaro interrumpió aquel momento alegre. -Parece ser que ser tío te ha enseñado como cuidar y tratar a los niños, en verdad que has cambiado mucho Ken -dijo aquel chico rubio palmeando el hombro de su amigo -y mas con mi hija -el acaricio a la pequeña en el cabello -Rei podrías disculparnos tengo que hablar algo con tu tío Lance.

-De acuerdo Otou san…-dijo no muy contenta saliendo del garaje, una vez fuera de ahí Ken se cruzo de brazos y se recargó en el capo de su auto, el hombre de elegante traje gris se recargó junto a su amigo en silencio.

-OK, ¿Qué es lo que te inquieta Keitaro? -dijo adivinando al ver a los ojos a su amigo.

-Pues, es el amor-respondió Keitaro sentándose sobre unos neumáticos

-Vaya al parecer tu hermosa mujer te tiene muy enamorado. -Ken sentía rabia al decir eso pero se contenía, estaba decidido a averiguar de una vez por todas la verdad y para eso debía ser cauteloso; Keitaro agachó la cabeza -¿o no?

-Ken ¿Cómo sabes que has cometido un grave error? -pregunto Keitaro -¿un error tan grande que puede dañar a muchas personas?

-Depende el error y el daño -Ken sentía que algo no andaba bien. -Por cierto ¿Puedo preguntarte algo fuera de contexto?

-Si ya sabes que eres mi amigo y que siempre hay confianza.-

-Desde que conociste a Akane ¿Supiste que era la indicada? -inquirió el castaño. -Es mas… ¿cuánto duró su noviazgo?

-Pues, no hubo un noviazgo como tal. -Keitaro hacia viajar a su mente a aquel día en que le propuso matrimonio a Akane. -Nos casamos al unos días de conocernos y…

-¿Y? -Ken estaba el mayor esfuerzo para no lanzarse contra él y golpearlo, sabía que esa pausa significaba algo, algo como que este matrimonio era mera imagen, un capricho y conociendo a Keitaro Hino…era probable.

-Pues para ese momento lo era…-eso fue indicio fulminante-y lo es-por más que corrigió eso era un indicio-aunque ya no sé si lo es por completo.

-Keitaro espero no me este diciendo que te has enamorado de otra mujer. -Ken fingía asombro, pero en su interior había algo que agradecía a aquella desconocida el haber abierto la brecha necesaria para….

-Ken, sigues sorprendiéndome. -Keitaro confesó. -Efectivamente hay otra mujer, pero tanto como estar enamorado, bueno, tu sabes lo que pienso del Amor, es un sentimiento estúpido que complica la vida de los hombres prácticos como yo, existe el deseo, la constancia, la amistad, la comprensión, pero el Amor como tal hace tiempo que lo deseché de mi vida. -Con rotundidad el rubio, Ken siente arder de nuevo en él ese maldito sentimiento de ira, pero se controla, es el momento de arriesgarlo todo…

-Keitaro, entonces ¿Amas o no amas a tu mujer? -Lanza el joven Meiou ansioso.

-No. -dice el rubio con una firmeza que indigna a Ken.-Akane es una buena y linda mujer, pero demasiado complicada para mí, exige atenciones y sentimientos que no puedo darle porque yo tengo otras prioridades, yo sé todo lo que ella vale como persona, es dulce, tierna, buena madre y una dama que cumple bien con su papel de esposa ante la sociedad…

-¿Pero? -lanza Ken dispuesto a averiguarlo todo.

-Pero…no la amo. -dictamina el egoísta hombre rubio.-además, aunque lo intentara no podría, hice algo… cometí un error a los pocos días de casarme, un error que no me deja tranquilo y que la afecta a ella, a mi hija, a mí mismo, un error del cual ya no sé cómo salir. -confiesa el rubio.

-Otra mujer… -conteniendo su indignación Ken, Keitaro asiente con la cabeza, Meiou estaba inquieto... algo bien sabido por Ken es que tanto él como Keitaro eran don Juanes empedernidos y pues tenían una larga lista de pretendientes lo cual lo intrigaba -¿Quién es?

-¿Recuerdas a mi prima Kaolinet? -Ken se sobresalta.

-¿Esa bruja?... Keitaro pero cómo pudiste… -Dice Ken sujetando el brazo de su amigo con una fuerza que desconcierta al rubio, pero luego se contiene y lo suelta.

-No sé bien como pasó, pero pasó, luego que ella se fue de casa me buscó y me hizo entender que mi matrimonio con Akane era un capricho y que yo la amaba a ella…no se…me confundí, cambié mucho y me refugié en mi trabajo, luego de nacer Rei, ella regresó a Japón, en ese momento Akane y yo estábamos mal…distanciados…yo y Kaolinet nos vimos y…y…ocurrió.-confiesa Keitaro.-ella quería que me divorciara de Akane, pero no podía arriesgarme al escáldalo, no luego de mis aspiraciones políticas, así que la envié al extranjero, le di dinero y la mandé lejos, no quería que usara a nuestra hija para…

-¿Una hija? -indignado Ken ante el cinismo del político. -¿Tienes una hija con Kaolinet? -Keitaro asiente.

-¿Ahora me comprendes?...no sé qué hacer ni cómo reaccionar ante Akane, a veces me siento…culpable…así que he optado por alejarme de ella, pero ella se resiste, me busca, me hace dudar, me pide que de cosas que no puedo dar, porque no la amo.

-¿Y a la otra? ¿Amas a tu prima?

-Tampoco… Ken amigo, las mujeres son complicadas, ninguna de las dos entiende que yo no puedo amar, odio estar metido en esto. -Patea furioso Keitaro un bote del suelo, Meiou estaba haciendo esfuerzos sobrehumanos para no lanzarse sobre él y matarlo a golpes.

-¿Y qué piensas hacer?... porque ni Akane ni tu prima tiene derecho a seguir dependiendo de tus neurosis… eres mi amigo y te estimo pero lo que pasó hace tres días….-insiste Ken.

-Debí saber que escucharías… es que la verdad no se qué hacer… ¿Tu qué harías? -lanza Keitaro,

_-¡¡Yo mismo te cavaba la tumba maldito imbécil!! _-Pensó Ken; se veía como enterraba vivo a este inútil, por no decir otro sufijo mas fuerte…pero no lo dijo, entonces pasó algo, algo inesperado, dentro de toda su furia, Ken Meiou tuvo el acto de renunciamiento más grande que se puede tener…por Amor.

-Creo amigo que la elección no es dudosa, tienes a una mujer hermosa, buena, que te ama, y una linda niña, por otro lado a una arpía venenosa y sinvergüenza que solo quería una hija por la pensión y la herencia… ¿O no? -dice el chico, Keitaro asiente con la cabeza.-independientemente de tus creencias sobre el amor, pienso que la elección no es dudosa, bien, puedes no amarla, pero eso no significa que desees hacerla infeliz, digo, con lo poco que cuesta intentarlo, vamos… no dejes ir lo importante por una mala mujer, digo, si yo tuviera la fortuna de tener una mujer como Akane y una hija como la pequeña fénix, Keitaro, te conozco, sé que no eres ese tipo insensible que muestras, puedes intentarlo… por ellas… -dice desgarrando su corazón Ken y coloca su mano en la espalda de su amigo que suspira hondo.

-Quizá tengas razón… Ken un favor no le digas nada a Akane. -pidió él -Por favor si se llegase a enterar...

-Ok no te preocupes no se lo diré… -Susurró lo último, Keitaro se acerco a su amigo y le dio un apretón de manos.

-Gracias por el consejo. -dijo el rubio.

-Créeme que no sabes cuánto debes agradecerme -ironizó Ken tomando la mano de su amigo en el mismo apretón, las pupilas azul-verdosas del castaño tuvieron un destello de ira al pensar que a este maldito tipo había cedido su felicidad, sus manos se apretaban muy fuerte algo que para Keitaro no paso desapercibido, miró los ojos furiosos de Ken, cualquier cosas podría pasar, sin embargo…

-¡¡Tío Lance!! -Rei apareció desde la puerta. -¿¡Iras a la expedición de hoy!?-

Ambos hombres dejaron el apretón y Ken sonriente le vio.

-Claro Fénix es una promesa, y un caballero cumple sus promesas ¿No es así Keitaro?-el chico asintió, justo cuando Ken se dirigió a su auto en el cual ya subía la niña.

-Una cosa más. -Ken se giró hacia Keitaro. -Valora lo que te dije, puedes hacer felices a tu mujer y a tu hija, y de paso, intentar ser feliz tú… -Terminó el joven entrando en el auto y saliendo de allí a toda potencia, Keitaro Hino solo suspiró y regresó a la mansión, por la calle Ken Meiou conducía como loco atravesando autos, indignado, furioso.

-¿Tío Lance? -Dice la niña a su lado. -¿Estas enojado? -Ken se calma al ver a la perceptiva pequeña.

-Solo dudoso ¿Sabes algo fénix?... tu tío Lance es un estúpido.

-¡No! -salta Rei indignada.-no lo eres…

-Lo soy ¿Qué pensaría de un hombre que teniendo el tesoro más hermoso del mundo… lo deja ir? -dice el joven de cabello castaño, la niña lo mira con sus ojos amatista interrogantes. -No me hagas caso fénix… estoy alterado, mejor vayamos a nuestra expedición que necesito olvidarme por un momento de lo que acabo de hacer. -Termina el joven, la niña palmea emocionada mientras el "Lancelot" se pierde entre las calles de Tokio.

Los tres Mazda Savanna junto con las camionetas de la Liga de Aces y los autos de los "Caballeros" esperaban en la carretera de Fujiyoshida, bajo las faldas del hermoso monte Fuji, los "Caballeros" entrenan por el lugar comprobando unos nuevos sensores inventados por TK Tsukino quien había insistido en instalar una computadora en una de las camionetas, aunque algunos de los "Caballeros" protestaban diciendo que la tecnología jamás supliría a la mecánica tradicional, el joven pelirrojo ayudado por su esposa tenía los radares y estaba comprobando las señales, junto a los autos se hallaban las tres chicas, Taichi llevaba en hombros a la pequeña Serena e instalaban una cámara en una base junto al "Moonlight" la niña cantaba una canción a su padre, algo que había aprendido en la escuela mientras el rubio y apuesto Señor Tsukino decía bromas a su bella mujer al oído, bromas que Serenity se limitaba a sonrojarse. Sentados en el capo del "Rose Chevalier" Darien Chiba y el joven TK Tsukino JR tenían un partido de damas mientras Hiroko Chiba y su esposo abrazados miraban el atardecer, alejada un poco de ellos y muy ansiosa se encontraba Akane Hino, sabía ya que Keitaro no asistiría, eso ya no la sorprendía, lo que si tenía miedo era de ese repentino cambio de Keitaro con ella desde dos días a la fecha, y más que luego del paseo de Rei y Ken, este último no apareciera por la casa ni a dormir, miró un poco las parejas de sus amigas, tan felices con sus esposos, a TK y su joven esposa trabajando juntos, y de pronto sintió…. envida… ¿Es que acaso ella no tenía igualmente derecho a ser feliz?...

-¡Te alcanzaré ya verás…BRRRRRR….aplicare la máxima velocidad… BRRR…-Decía una vocecita dentro del auto, la chica sonrío al ver a su hijita sentada en el asiento del "Vulcano" imitando la forma de conducir, sus pies no llegaban siquiera a los pedales, pero sus manitas estaban sujetas al volante y lo giraba, sus ojos amatista tan parecidos a los suyos miraban con determinación al frente. Akane sonríe.

-¿Qué hace mi pequeño Fénix? -Dice ella.

-Conduciendo en una carrera Okka san… como tío Lance… -Añade la niña. -¿Cuándo llegará tío Lance?...dijo que me traería un regalo, no ha venido desde hace mucho. -dice la niña decepcionada, Akane acaricia su cabeza.

-No lo sé pequeña… no lo sé… -Dice ocultando que la misma duda la inquietaba a ella- Quizá no pueda venir.

-Vendrá, me lo prometió. -Con una confianza que hace sonreír a Akane la pequeña Rei, la señora Hino sale del auto y mira el horizonte.

-Señora, todo listo, solo esperamos a Lancelot para iniciar el entrenamiento. -Añade uno de los "Caballeros".

-Entiendo eso Boors. -completa Akane usando el nombre de corredor del chico. -Pero creo que el señor Meiou no vendrá. -justo en el momento en que ha dicho esto, se escucha el rugir de motores en la carretera pintada de tonos anaranjados.

-Lo ve Señora, Ken Meiou siempre cumple sus promesas. -dice el joven, Akane mira con ojos esperanzados la carretera pero para su sorpresa, en lugar de la silueta ahora blanca del "Lancelot" se dejan ver siete automóviles Nissan S13 negros y a la cabeza de ellos un Nissan 300ZX con las letras "Le Fay" que Akane conocería entre miles, los autos negros y la forma estruendosa con la que rechinan en el pavimento de la carretera tapándola por completo en perfecta sincronía al estacionarse hace que lentamente toda la Liga de Aces y las tres reinas se acerquen a ellos.

-¿Le Fay?... Akane… acaso...acaso… -Dice ofendida Serenity reconociendo el auto negro con las manos de largas uñas pintadas en él.

-Si Serenity, parece que regresó. -dice la sacerdotisa sin ocultar su odio.

-¡Pero cómo puede esa perra tener tan poca vergüenza! -ofendida Hiroko Chiba, en ese momento las puertas de los misteriosos autos se abren y de ellos bajan algunos hombres con traje negro y dos chicas jóvenes y bellas, una de cabello largo y verdoso y otra de cabello azul, los autos negros tienen imágenes de demonios y nombres tan extraños como "Belcebú" "Abbadon" "Molrot" mientras que los autos de la dos chicas tenían el nombre de "Lilith" y "Astarté" pero del ZX que todos conocían tan bien, bajó la misma mujer de cabello largo rojo usando un traje de corredora negro con un extraño escudo y la leyenda "Black Knights", es la misma mujer, Kaolinet Hino, los mismos ojos entre gises y morados llenos de brillos malévolos y la sonrisa irónica que Akane Hino había dejado de ver hace seis años, pero del lado del conductor baja otra chica más joven que la señorita Hino de corto cabello rojo sujeto con una diadema usando un diminuto short negro y una escotada blusa, la joven tiene ojos verdes y sonríe con una media sonrisa irónica y provocativa.

-¿Que significa esto…? -dice confundida Hiroko Chiba.

-Buenas Noches mis queridos miembros de la Liga de Aces, ha sido mucho tiempo, ¿Seis años? -saluda Kaolinet Hino mientras todos los conductores vestidos de negro se acercan a ella, en medio de la carretera contrastan los uniformes negros de unos y los blancos de otros. -Pero que modales son esos para las "Reinas de Kanto"… ¿Es que acaso ya no merezco siquiera un saludo? -irónica ella.

-Si la desfachatez fuera enfermedad estarías en estado terminal querida. -Con ironía Hiroko. -¿Es que no te bastó con la última vez en Hakone? -una risa de la mujer.

-Hiroko, Hiroko, siempre tan salvaje, había olvidado ese detalle. -Ella se molesta y trata de lanzarse sobre la pelirroja, pero la detienen Taichi Tsukino y Tamahome.

-No amor… no vale la pena. -Dice su esposo.

-¡Que hostilidad! jamás pensé que los mejores corredores de Kanto fueran tan terriblemente groseros, pero créanme que si de algo me sirvió la derrota en Hakone, fue para darme cuenta de que me faltaba mucho por aprender, y justo eso hice, seguí su ejemplo, viajar por Kanto reclutando corredores… digamos… interesantes, corredores que no tuvieran miedo a nada ni nadie, corredores que corrieran al límite, sin reglas… y así formar algo que podríamos llamar la antítesis de la Liga de Aces, los "Black Knights"-presenta Kaolinet a su equipo que se limita a sonreír.

-No veo en qué medida nos incumbe eso a nosotros señorita Hino. -Añade Serenity.

-O si… Serenity, siempre tan correcta, verás, me he cansado de viajar por el mundo y deseo establecerme aquí un tiempo, pero esto no sería divertido si no hay caos, así que, de hoy en delante, la competencia por ser los dueños de Kanto y sus alrededores, será entre su equipo… y el mío. -amenaza Kaolinet Hino, la pelirroja de cabello corto a su lado ríe descaradamente junto a su maestra.

-Lamentamos esto Kaolinet pero no caeremos en tus provocaciones. -Con firmeza Akane Hino, una risa sorda de la mujer es toda la respuesta.

-Akane querida, no cambias, los años no han hecho más que hacerte aún mas ingenua. -Se burla ella- ¿Quién te ha dicho que vamos a pedirles permiso?...esto es una declaración de guerra, desde este momento la Liga de Aces no es la única que puede reclutar corredores y controlar las carreras en Kanto, de hoy en delante los corredores tendrán dos opciones, el estilo monótono técnico y difícil de los "Caballeros"…o el estilo libre y sin restricciones de los "Black Knights".-desafía Kaolinet.

-Si era todo lo que tenía que decirnos puede irse ya. -Añade molesta Akane Hino, pero en ese momento la pequeña Rei se abre paso entre los adultos y se acerca a su mamá.

-Okka san… ¿Quién es esa mujer? -Dice la niña, algo en su alma se había encendido alertándola de un peligro, quizá algo de los dones especiales de su madre manifestados en ella, los ojos maléficos de Kaolinet Hino se prenden en la pequeña de cabello negro con furia, la hija de Keitaro, la heredera Hino, la culpable de que su hija sea solo una…

-Rei, regresa al auto, por favor. -Dice asustada Akane al ver la mirada fulminante de la señorita Hino sobre su hija.

-Vaya Akane, no me presentas a mi sobrina… vamos pequeña, ven con tía Kaoli. -dice insinuante la mujer alzando los brazos a Rei que mira a su madre.

-Primero la dejamos ir con una serpiente venenosa… no le creas Akane, no dejes que Rei vaya.-defiende Hiroko impetuosa.

-Hino sama… con todo respeto creemos que ya ha sido suficiente de charla y asuntos familiares, usted prometió acción, queremos medirnos con un clase "A".-dice un joven de cabello rizado que fuma un cigarrillo tirándolo al suelo.

-Y que le hace pensar que una caterva de mediocres clase "B" puede con la Liga de Aces. -Se oye una voz tras ellos, todos los caballeros se hacen hacia atrás y entonces se abre camino Ken Meiou luciendo su traje de corredor de la Liga de Aces, con la mirada azul-verdosa desafiante y molesta.

-¡Tío Lance! -Grita Rei corriendo a él, el joven de cabello castaño la carga en alto.

-¡Por Satanás que regalo del infierno es este hombre! -dice al lado de Kaolinet Hino la chica de short corto sonriendo con una mezcla de admiración y deseo mirando al joven Meiou de arriba a abajo.

-Cierto Kaolinet, no nos habías dicho que en la Liga de Aces había este tipo de especímenes. -Con la misma mirada atrevida la de cabello verde, Ken se coloca al lado de Akane Hino quien lo mira con ojos aterrorizados, no sabe quién es esa mujer o quiénes son esos payasos, pero sabe que perturban y retan a su Ginny y eso le basta.

-Creo que no nos han presentado… joven… -Dice Kaolinet al ver al chico.

-Y no tengo intensión de hacerlo, que le baste con saber que soy parte de la Liga de Aces, que mi nombre de corredor es "Lancelot" y que puedo derrotarla Usted y a todos sus patéticos clase "B".-dice con firmeza él.

-Y además corre… chicas díganme que ese bombón es verdadero. -Añade la otra chica de cabello azul juntándose con sus dos compañeras.

-Lo es Hina, un hermoso y apetitoso bombón para nosotras. -se lame los labios la de cabello rojo que está junto a Kaolinet Hino, el comentario de la pelirroja llega fuerte y claro a todos los corredores de la Liga de Aces, pero en especial a Akane Hino quien siente unos extraños deseos de sujetar a esas tres tipas por el cuello y apretárselos con fuerza.

-Veo que su Liga tiene nuevas adquisiciones señoras, lo celebro, eso hace interesante nuestro encuentro, además lo que venimos a proponer el día de hoy es solo una pequeña muestra de nuestro poder, así que veamos… ¿Quién de Ustedes tendrá el honor de batirse con uno de los "Black Knights". -reta Kaolinet Hino, muchos de los "Caballeros" indignados se ofrecen valientes ante las reinas para participar, hasta que Hiroko Chiba los calma.

-¡Hey Señores Tranquilos! -dice la castaña con su energía natural. -se que todos tenemos deseos de patearle el trasero a la señorita ego grande y sus secuaces, pero creo que es justo que elijamos al mejor. -Dice ella mirando a Ken que sonríe, ahora que ha escuchado el nombre de la mujer, sabe quien es, por culpa de esa bruja su Ginny llora, es la maldita prima de Keitaro, ya él le mostrará…

-Kaoli, si el guapo Lancelot se va a batir quiero correr en su contra.-añade la pelirroja.

-Eso no es justo señora, Sora siempre elije lo mejor.-se queja la de cabello azul.

-Hey calma brujitas, parece que se desató la feromona. -Se ríe un chico de cabello negro atado en cola de caballo.

-Señorita Hino… decida quien se batirá con el sexy caballero del equipo contrario. -apremia la tercera joven de cabello verdoso, Kaolinet Hino sonríe irónica y truena los dedos, de atrás de ellas se abre paso un hombre alto y fornido, calvo y lleno de tatuajes delante del cual todos se retiran.

-Astaroth… ¿Nos harías el honor de ser la carta de presentación de los "Black Knights"? -dice Kaolinet, el tipo que luce traje de cuero, botas, algunos adornos de púas y perforaciones se limita gruñir.

-No es justo… Astaroth va a hacer pedazos al lindo Lancelot, señora… -se queja la pelirroja, una ademán de su jefa la detiene.

-Tengo mi corredor, quiero ver al suyo.-dice Kaolinet Hino desafiante, Ken deja a la pequeña Rei en brazos de Akane y da un paso al frente, pero ante la sorpresa de todos, una mujer de saco morado se interpone a ellos.

-El oponente seré yo. -Dice Serenity ante el asombro de todos, una risa a coro de los "Black Knights" es todo lo que se escucha en la carretera ya oscurecida por la noche.

-¡Serenity estás loca! ¡Qué te pasa! -Dice asustado su esposo.

-Amiga ¿En verdad te sientes bien? -Preocupada Hiroko.

-Cuñada, no es por menospreciarte, pero ¿Has visto a ese tipo? -añade TK.

-Lo he visto, pero también creo que tengo derecho a mostrar algo de técnica a un bruto ¿Cierto?... así que Meiou sama, solicito que se me ceda el derecho a correr contra ese hombre. -Rectifica la de cabello plateado. Ken sonríe.

-Así que no solo yo me di cuenta, también usted señora Tsukino, jamás pensé que fuese tan observadora. -Sonríe a su lado Ken Meiou, Serenity le regresa la sonrisa.

-Serenity no lo hagas, esa mujer solo quiere provocarnos.-solicita Akane Hino asustada.

-No quiere, ya lo logró, así que le daremos gusto. -Asiente Serenity calzándose sus guantes negros, Ken pone su mano en el hombro de Akane Hino y le dice.

-Vamos Ginny, déjala, si se dio cuenta de lo mismo que yo, puede ganarle a ese ogro. -Suplica Ken.

-¡Qué bien! ¡Tía Serenity va a correr! -Aplaude Rei. La joven se acerca al lugar en que aguardan los "Black Knights".

-Soy tu oponente. -Dice con decisión ella, el tipo enorme la ve son una sonrisa socarrona.

-Hino sama… ¿Es que acaso soy basura para correr contra señoritas?...la haré trisas. -le dice el gigante a Kaolinet, los demás ríen.

-Es su decisión Astaroth, solo muéstrale como es nuestro estilo. -Añade la señorita Hino, el tipo sonríe y mira a Serenity amenazante.

-Te haré papilla muñeca. -Añade y sube a su auto, Serenity se dirige al "Moonlight" hasta que Taichi asustado la sujeta de la muñeca.

-Serenity no lo hagas, es peligroso. -Dice su esposo preocupado abrazando a la pequeña Serena, la señora sonríe y lo besa en los labios fugazmente.

-Taichi cariño, sabes que si no estuviera segura no lo haría, solo confía en mí. -Dice la chica, luego besa la cabeza rubia de su hijita. -¿Confías en mamá verdad pequeño conejito? -le dice ella.

-Si mamita. -dice la niña, Serenity mira a su familia.

-Entonces no necesito nada mas.-Acaba y abre la puerta del auto.

-Oye tu "Cara de Luna" me siento orgullosa de ti, esa es mi amiga, y yo que te tachaba de miedosa. -Dice Hiroko golpeando con su puño el hombro de Serenity.

-No me digas "Cara de Luna". -Se queja ella. -¿Y tu Akane? ¿No dices nada?

-Solo ten cuidado amiga, desearía que esto no estuviera pasando, es mi culpa, esa mujer me odia, no desearía que las lastimara por mí. -Aterrada la sacerdotisa.

-Cama Akane linda, Ustedes ya corrieron en Akina, así que es mi turno de defender el buen nombre de las "Reinas", les mostraré lo que puede hacer un corredor con técnica. -Añade ella y las tres se sujetan de la mano sonriendo antes de que ella suba al Mazda plateado y se perfile rumbo al lugar en que el S13 negro con un terrible rostro de diablo espera con rugir de motores.

Ambos autos rugían pero con enormes diferencias, el S13 sonaba con potencia que podría rivalizar con un V8 americano mientras el Moonlight sonaba con ritmo y estilizado, Kaolinet se puso en medio de los autos mientras los equipos despejaban la pista, la pelirroja señaló a cada auto dando la señal la bajar sus manos; ambos autos salieron a gran velocidad mientras se perdían en la primer curva, rápidamente el Moonlight tomo la delantera, el S13 negro iba detrás bastante cerca.

-Se ve que tiene energías gigante -Serenity se veía sonriente, con mucha confianza a pesar de no conocer bien aquel camino.-veamos que tanto puedes hacer.-añadió ella.

-¿Reinas del Drift?-espetó el chico de los tatuajes. -No me hagan reír, el correr es para hombres,las mujeres no son un rival digno para un corredor de mi clase. -El chico aceleró su auto y en segundos se pegó al auto de Serenity dándole un ligero toque lateral del cual ella se repuso son inmutarse.

-Mucho poder…. -Miró el espejo mientras la silueta negra del enemigo estaba reflejada en este. -veamos si tu habilidad es tan grande como presumes o es verdad lo que noté en el derrape cuando llegaste. -Serenity en la curva frenó con un derrape tan excelso como si el pavimento fue un lienzo.

-¿Un Drift con agarre? -Astaroth se asombró de eso, el auto negro hizo un derrape con precisión pero la distancia que Serenity había ganado se acortó en la recta. -Que te parece esto primor…

-Tienes técnica lo admito pero ¿En nivel como para esto? -el Moonlight hizo un derrape de inercia y casi rozó el barandal del camino, pero de nueva cuenta la distancia en la recta se acortó por la potencia del auto.

-¡Como demonios copiaste mi técnica! –Incrédulo el gigante -¡Nunca te desharás de mi ¡ ¿me oíste? ¡Nunca! -el S13 negro estaba a centímetros de tocar al "Moonlight", los dos autos giraron en el lugar indicado para el retorno por el lado opuesto de la carretera, ahora iban de regreso, pero el "Astaroth" aprovechó la vuelta para dale al "Moonlight" un terrible empujón por detrás.

-Vaya, parece que juega rudo, bien haré caso de lo que Artemis nos enseñó. -La chica relajó su respiración y cerró los ojos. -Mi técnica especial, visualizar la línea del camino… la indicada…-Serenity se puso en meditación. -Ser uno con el auto… -el camino comenzaba a cortarse en una curva cerrada cada vez más cerca.

-¡¡¡Pero qué diablos!!! -Astaroth anonadado veía como el auto plateado se abría dejando un hueco para rebasar. -Ok si tu insistes sabandija… -Pero cuál fue su sorpresa que el auto le cerró el paso con el frente de este mientras hacia un derrape con tal fuerza que los neumáticos rechinaban con fuerza casi como si se fuesen a reventar. -¡¡IMPOSIBLE!!

Serenity tenía la vista fija sobre el camino de un lado la curva comenzaba a enderezarse mientras del otro tenia al S13 quien tuvo que frenar y evitar el choque, logrando una distancia importante fue cuando la siguiente curva se apareció y el "Moonlight" la tomó desapareciendo por el punto ciego de la misma curva, Astaroth aceleró con todo y derrapo en la curva cual fue su asombro cuando no encontró señal del RX-7, Astaroth estaba en silencio fue tal su desconcierto que su auto le hizo volver cuando este se salió del camino, ella lo había engañado ¿Pero cómo? ¿En qué momento?... fúrico lanza un rugido terrible y acelera con un rugir de llantas, no lo humillará una mujer…

La liga de Aces y los "Black Knights" miran por el camino oscuro como unos faros aparecen.

-Ese es Astaroth, parece que no tardó en ganar. -Dice la pelirroja de la diadema al lado de Kaolinet Hino.

-Veamos si perdonó la vida de la chica o solo la asustó. -Reitera otro tipo, los "Caballeros" escuchan los comentarios y las risas del equipo rival, a su pesar Hiroko se preocupa.

-Vamos "Cara de Luna" tienes que ser tú. -Pide la castaña, Akane se limita a cerrar los ojos, está muy nerviosa por su amiga, hasta que una mano se posa en su hombro y ella se encuentra con los ojos tranquilizadores de Ken Meiou.

-Calma Ginny, tu amiga ganará. -Dice él con confianza.

-Si Okka san, tía Serenity le pateará el trasero a la señorita ego grande. -Dice Rei abrazada por Ken golpeando con su puño su mano ante la risa de los "Caballeros"

-¡Rei que vocabulario es ese! -Se asombra Akane.

-Es que Rei es una grosera. -Dice Darien Chiba y le saca la lengua a la niña.

-¡No lo soy!... Eso dijo tía Hiroko… -Se disculpa la niña, Hiroko se sonroja mientras a su lado su esposo ríe.

-Ya lo ves querida, lo que enseñas a tu ahijada… -ríe Tamahome Chiba.

-¡Ya viene el ganador! -Grita uno de los "Caballeros", el corazón de todos late muy fuerte, la pequeña Serena se abraza de Akane y esconde su carita en el pecho de su tía.

-Tía Kane… ¿Mamita ganará? -Akane le sonríe.

-Lo hará linda, ya verás. -Anima la joven, al fin la luz se hace más evidente y todos miran aterrorizados que el auto que llega es el…

_**Preview Cap. 8:**_

_-Ken… vete de aquí.-suplica ella desde arriba del balcón._

_-¿Irme?...si lo haré Ginny, en definitiva este día me voy de villa Hino.-añade él y entonces Akane siente esa aprehensión y el dolor en su pecho.-pero la pregunta es…-dice él y de un impulso incontenible sube por la reja hacia el balcón, Akane se pone muy nerviosa, este tipo de arranques de Ken era lo que la aterraba, el chico en un momento se haya arriba del balcón y la mira intensamente._

_-Ken por favor, estas poniéndote y poniéndome en peligro.-dice ella aterrada, aunque ya no sabe si es por miedo o por la cercanía de él._

_-No me importa, tengo que saber, debo saber, y no tendré otra oportunidad, Ginny, no puedo más con este sentimiento, tengo que decírtelo, me voy de esta casa, pero ¿Vendrían tú y Rei conmigo?.-lanza Ken desesperado, ella se hace hacia atrás por la sorpresa._

_-¿Ir contigo?.-_

_-Si, irse conmigo, abandonar toda esta vida llena de infelicidad y dolor al lado de un tipo que no solo te lastima y te hiere, te anula y te abandona, sino que no te ama.-_

_-¡Ken!-protesta ella._

_-¡Es la verdad! No te ama, es un egoísta, un maldito, un canalla que te…-se detiene él dudando en decirlo, sabe que si se lo cuenta a Akane, esa verdad sobre Kaolinte Hino, quizá su Ginny accedería a irse con él…_

**NOTAS FINALES:**

**Asi es, un nuevo cap al más puro estilo Eboli-Zhudo, pasiones, velocidad y mucha adrenalina, porque a la antigua Liga de Aces le estaba haciendo falta competencia ,Kaolinet y los "Black Knigths" (junto con esas tres malditas resbalosas con nuestro Ken) pondrán a temblar a las "Reinas" y a "Lancelot" por otro lado, los sentimientos de Ginny y su caballero están por llega a un peligroso límite, así que esperen lo que sigue, gracias por su apoyo y ya saben que aunque SRR haya terminado, SRR GAIDEN seguirá publicándose cada semana hasta terminar de revelar todos los "Misterios del Pasado", gracias por todo y nos vemos en dos semanas…**

**TTE: Zhudo y Leonor de Éboli….¡Feel the Energy! **


	8. Chapter 8: Cada vez que te toco

**SRR GAIDEN 8**

**Cada vez que te toco…**

La carretera de Fujiyoshida se alumbra con los reflectores de los autos apostados a ambos lado del camino, de un lado, los autos negros de los "Black Knights" y del otro los blancos de los "Caballeros", Akane Hino abraza a la pequeña Serena que se aferra al cuello de su tía presintiendo la aprehensión que hacia presa de ella, por su Parte Rei abrazada por Ken miraba emocionada la carretea apretando los puños y con un brillo en sus ojos amatista que hacía sonreír al joven de risos castaños, ¡Vaya que el pequeño Fénix tenía ganas de volar!...

-¡Ya viene el ganador!.-grita uno de los "Caballeros", el corazón de todos late muy fuerte, la péqueña Serena se abraza de Akane y esconde su carita en el pecho de su tía.

-Tía Kane…¿Mamita ganará?.-Akane le sonríe.-Lo hará linda, ya verás.-anima la joven, al fin la luz se hace más evidente y todos miran aterrorizados que el auto que llega es el…

-¡Lo hizo! ¡Cara de Luna lo hizo!.-grita con su natural espontaneidad Hiroko al ver llegar el "Moonligth" que entra y realiza un medio derrape perfecto con elegancia sublime, los gritos de los "Caballeros" se escuchan en la pista, los "Black Knigths" se han quedado callados e incrédulos de que alguien como Astaroth haya perdido la carrera, lo ven llegar mucho después y estacionarse, sale de él el enorme tipo calvo y furioso intenta lanzarse sobre los que festejan pero es detenido por tres de los de su equipo.

-¡La voy a matar! ¡Nadie humilla a Astaroth!.-ruge el tipo de los tatuajes.

-¡Hey Astaroth! ¡Calma!-desesperados por contenerlo los demás.

-¡Astaroth! ¡Basta!...por hoy basta…-advierte la mujer pelirroja a sus asalariados, la sola voz autoritaria de la mujer parece calmar al hombre, lo cual no lograron los otros cuatro; Kaolinet Hino presionan sus manos de ira mientras todos los de la Liga de Aces van a esperar a Serenity, el primero que la abraza es su esposo, Taichi la levanta en el aire emocionado y la besa e los labios en cuanto sale del auto, Rei se revuelve en los brazos de Ken y corre con su tía emocionada, Akane deja salir una lágrima…

-Ganó…Serenity ganó…-dice conmovida la sacerdotisa.-gracias al Gran Kami que nada malo le pasó…-

-Más que al gran Kami Ginny, debes agradecer a la técnica de la señora Tsukino, cuando esos pretenciosos hicieron su entrada, todos los autos fueron derrapando y quedaron a una distancia de diez centímetros uno de otro, un movimiento común y ensayado, el último, fue ese gigante, pero su derrape estuvo desfasado, era casi imperceptible, quizá tres o cuatro centímetros, pero al parecer tu amiga es muy observadora, eso indicaba que el tipo aún tiene un nivel en transición de clase "C" a "B".-explica Ken Meiou, Akane lo mira admirada, la atención de todos está puesta en el festejo por la victoria de Serenity así que ellos se han quedado solos con la pequeña Serena que aplaude emocionada en brazos de su madrina.

-Creí…pensé…que no vendrías a esta carrera.-añade sonrojada Akane Hino, el chico tiene una sonrisa de desaliento.

-No iba a venir, pero pensé que quizá me necesitarían, y dejando de lado todo lo que pueda estar sufriendo, hice el juramento de protegerte, y lo haré hasta sus últimas consecuencias, aunque para protegerte deba desagarrar en pedazos mi corazón.-confiesa Ken mirando intensamente a la chica de cabello negro.

-Ken…¿Por qué dices eso?...¿A qué te refieres?...-dice ella preocupada.

-Nada importante Ginny, solo…que he tomado la decisión más difícil de mi vida, y también la más injusta.-acaba él, pero no puede explicarse más porque Serenity llega por su hija a quien abraza emocionada con la comitiva de los "Caballeros" que festejan su triunfo.

-¡Lo hice Akane! …te dije que pondría en alto el nombre de las "Reinas"-añade emocionada la joven de cabello plateado abrazando a su amiga, Akane sonríe débilmente, quiere parecer feliz pero las palabras de Ken la tiene alterada y en medio de toda la gente y el escándalo, los ojos amatista de la señora Hino siguen prendidos en las pupilas azul verdosas de Ken.

-Lo sé Serenity, me alegra.-dice ella casi en un murmullo.

-Eso la enseñará modales a la señorita ego grande.- palmea la espalda de su amiga Hiroko Chiba, ene se momento Kailoet Hino se abre paso entre ellos, seguida de su equipo, quienes miran amenazantes a los "Caballeros", todas permanecen en silencio menos claro Hiroko-¿Y bien querida?...¿Te queda duda de quienes son las reinas de Kanto?.-dice despectiva la joven de cabello castaño.

-El ganar una batalla no significa ganar la guerra, y como lo dije, esto es solo el inicio de lo que hemos venido a hacer, así que cuiden sus espaldas, porque no serán más las dueñas de este territorio…¡"Black Knigths"! ¡Vámonos!-ordena Kaolinet tronando los dedos.-una cosa más Akane…salúdame a Keitaro, y dile que ya iré yo personalmente a presentarle mis respetos a él y al abuelo Hino.-acaba con un tono malévolo la mujer, esas palabras y el tono en que las dice no le gustan nada a Akane…

Ken Meiou mira preocupado aquella escena, él sabe y comprende toda la ironía con que esa mujer terrible hace sufrir a su Ginny, y se molesta, no sabe si lo molesta mas el hecho de saber la canallada que Kaolinet y Keitaro le están haciendo a alguien tan ingenuamente bueno como Anake, o ver la pena y el sufrimiento de su amada reina, hasta que una voz seductora lo saca de su abstracción.

-Y bien lindo Lancelot…¿Tienes un nombre además de ese lindo trasero?.-dice una chica de corto cabello rojo con total falta de decoro, Ken la mira desconcertado, la mujer se acerca a él y lo mira descaradamente.

-Vamos lindura, no te vamos a comer…no de momento.-ríe la otra chica de cabello verdoso y se recarga en el auto al lado de Ken, este la verla se hace a un lado.

-Dinos guapo Lancelot, ¿Eres casado?...prometemos no ser celosas, además como buen equipo sabemos compartir hasta a los bombones como tú.-insiste otra bella y descarada chica de cabello azul con un gran escote, Ken las mira a las tres con una media sonrisa de ironía pensado que quizá el antiguo Ken Meiou estuviera encantado de estas tres sexys chicas asediándolo y ya les habría contestado alguna galantería subida de tono, pero el hecho es que desde que conoce a su Ginny le pasa algo muy extraño con las demás mujeres, las compara, las valora, y las ve tan por debajo de su "Reina" tanto que solo le causan…diversión…y algo de lástima.

-Lo lamento lindas, pero no me gusta coquetear.-dice con seriedad Ken bajando el brazo que la pelirroja ya pasaba por su cuello, las tres descaradas ríen estridentemente haciendo girar al grupo la atención a ellos, Akane no puede reprimir un relámpago de ira en sus ojos amatista pues la posición de las chicas a acosando a Ken es evidente.

-¡Sora, Hina, Maki…basta ya!.-grita Kaolinte.-¡Dije que nos vamos!.-

-Creo que las llama su jefa y no la pueden desobedecer.-opina Ken fastidiado.

-No importa, ya nos veremos después lindo Lancelot.-dice acercándose mucho él y dándole un beso en la mejilla la pelirroja.

-Porque cuando algo nos gusta…-añade la de cabello verdoso pasando su dedo por el firme mentón del joven Meiou que las mira sonrojado.

-Nada nos detiene para conseguirlo…-completa la de cabello azul jugando con un rol de cabello castaño de Ken y guiñándole un ojo las tres guapas jóvenes suben a sus autos y arrancan tras los "Black Knights", los chicos del equipo se acercan a Ken.

-Vaya vaya, y Lancelot el conquistador lo hace de nuevo.-dice un chico alto palmeando la fuerte espalda del Meiou.

-No digas cosas tontas Boors.-reclama Ken usando el nombre de corredor del joven.

-¿Cosas tontas?...si todos vimos como te acosaban esas nenas, digo, hay tipos con suerte, tres bellezas de la competencia rogando por tus favores.-sigue un joven castaño riendo. Ken cruza su mirada con los ojos ansiosos y lastimados de Akane Hino que desvía herida la mirada.

-¡Insisto en que lo que dicen es mentira y me parece de muy mal gusto!-ruge Ken, sus amigos acostumbrados a su trato bromista lo miran preocupados de aquel grito y cambio de humor.-¡Yo no tengo ni tendré nada que ver con esas mujeres!-dice decidido.

-¿Ken?...¿Te sientes bien amigo?...jamás habías reaccionado así cuando de chicas se trataba, ¿Qué le pasó a Lancelot el conquistador?.-añade otro de los "Caballeros", entonces Ken reflexiona sobre lo que hizo y el peligro de seguir mostrando así sus sentimientos, y con dificultad, se calma.

-Perdón Galahad, es que…yo…no me siento muy bien, además me molesta que pretendan que me relacione con la competencia, ¿No escucharon a la mujer? Esos tipos quieren disputarnos el control de Kanto, y la Liga de Aces no se deja intimidar…¿Cierto?.-dice Ken con energía.

-¡Cierto!.-gritan los caballeros.

-Entonces caballeros, majestades, si quieren guerra, les daremos guerra, y les demostraremos quienes son los verdaderos dueños de esta región.-anima el joven entre los gritos de los demás a quienes el joven Meiou parecía haber contagiado de un nuevo ánimo igual que a las chicas, solo alguien no parece haberse llenado de esos ánimos, Akane Hino, su alma y su corazón siguen llenos de una extraña angustia, de una mezcla de confusión y sentimientos que le cuesta mucho desentrañar, que ama a Ken Meiou no le cabe duda, más ahora con ese incendio interior de ira y de celos que sintió cuando esas mujeres se acercaron a él, pero entonces…¿Qué hay de la nueva actitud de cariño que su esposo ha tenido con ella estos días? ¿Porqué Keitaro había cambiado tanto?...no se detuvo a pensarlo y tomando a su pequeña de la mano subió al "Vulcano" y regresó por la carretera a pesar de las protestas de Rei que quería quedarse a festejar con los demás, no se despidió de nadie y solo se dieron cuenta de que se iba al escuchar el motor del Mazda rojo.

-¿Qué le pasa a Akane?...no está bien desde el reclutamiento en Akina, antes pensé que era solo temporal, pero ella no es así y me preocupa.-añade Hiroko Chiba, Serenity mira el humo del auto de su amiga con un mundo de ansiedad en sus ojos azules, intuye el infierno de aquella alma, sabe que si amiga no puede aguantar mucho mas en ese estado.-Tú que siempre comprendes mejor eso de los sentimientos, ¿No te parece que algo le pasa?.-

-Algo le pasa Hiroko, tienes razón, y debemos pensar en hablar con ella en serio, encararla y hacer que lo saque o va a cometer una tontería el día menos pensado.-confiesa la chica de cabello plata.

-¿Tan grave es?.-se asusta Hiroko.

-Me temo que si…solo le daremos de plazo hasta la fiesta de cumpleaños de Hino sama, después, las dos debemos hablar muy seriamente con ella.-dictamina la señora Tsukino, mientras el mismo Ken Meiou mira con melancolía como el "Vulcano" se aleja, él debe aprender a dejar ir a Akane y a Rei, debe hacerlo, es lo correcto, es por su bien, pero algo dentro de él se revela al saber que deliberadamente cede a las dos mujeres que pueden hacerlo feliz a ese imbécil egoísta de Keitaro Hino…quizá tenga derecho a una última lucha, quizá después de todo haya una oportunidad para él y para Akane, si ella dice que no, entonces la dejará, se irá de la casa y de la Liga, después de todo Nakae tenía razón, nunca debió haber ido a Tokio…

**Mansión Hino dos días después…**

Esa noche la mansión Hino lucía especialmente iluminada y hermosa, se festejaba el cumpleaños número 75 del ahora retirado senador "Hiromatsu" o "Brazo de Hierro" quien era estimado por muchos miembros de la política japonesa por su destacada labor y por la fuerza con que había puesto en orden a la policía de Tokio para poder hacer frente al creciente poder de la mafia japonesa, ya que hasta los Yakuza respetaban a "Hiromatsu", así que la fiesta de su cumpleaños era un evento al que no solo acudían sus amigos y familiares de la distinguida sociedad aristocrática y noble japonesa pues los Hino descendían de las más arraigadas casas de ascendencia samurái, también había personajes de la política y la cultura que apreciaban al anciano ex político.

A pesar de ser una fiesta formal, y en la noche, los invitados estaban maravillados de ver a "Brazo de Hierro" jugar con los tres pequeños, la niña rubia que se abrazaba de su cuello, y los otros dos, una niña de cabello negro y un jovencito que traían loco a su "Oji san" quienes lo conocieron en el gobierno, dando conferencias de prensa y legislando en el senado no podían dar crédito al ver al anciano totalmente dominado por esas creaturas, todos los de la Liga de Aces habían sido invitados, TK y su esposa, las amigas de Akane que apreciaban al buen señor por el cariños que les tenía a sus hijos, así como sus esposos, todos departían tranquilamente, Keitaro Hino estaban conversando con algunos de sus compañeros del partido político en que ahora militaba, la orquesta tocaba cuando el joven Meiou apareció en la puerta, iba con su hermano menor pues Nakae había sido invitado con su familia, pero Setsuna y los niños se habían quedado porque habían llegado algo retasados del largo viaje desde Akina, solo el menor de los Meiou acompañaba a su hermano esa noche, ambos vistiendo de traje llegaron a la elegante mansión Hino.

-Había olvidado como era el lujo en "Villa Hino".-dice Nakae a su hermano al llegar jalando un poco el cuello del traje de etiqueta que siente que lo ahoga.

-Sí, se lo que dices, es difícil acostumbrarte.-añade el castaño pero mira con sus ojos ávidos buscando la figura que lo atormenta, mas no la ve en ningún lugar.

-Así que después de todo aceptaste vivir en casa de Keitaro a pesar de los peligros para ti y Akane.-serio el menor de los Meiou. Ken sigue buscando a Akane por todos lados pero no la ve.

-Se que no apruebas esto, que no querías que viniera aquí, y todo eso hermano, pero yo tenía que saber si es que ella y Keitaro tenían una oportunidad de ser felices o yo podía aspirar a su amor.-dice Ken.

-¿Y ahora lo sabes?....-intrigado su hermano.

-Ahora se la versión de Keitaro.-dice Ken.-sé que no la ama, sé que es un cretino egoísta y que además, no conforme con no amarla, la hace sufrir y la engaña.-añade Ken furioso.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?.

-El mismo me lo dijo.

-¿Y qué has decidido?.-preocupado Nakae, los dos caminan a la barra y un criado les ofrece un licor, Nakae rechaza la copa y Ken la toma de un solo trago.

-Lo más estúpido que he decidido en mi vida hermano.-Nakae asustado de los alcances e impulsos de su hermano que conoce muy bien contiene la respiración preocupado.-he decidido que si ella quiere tener una oportunidad con su esposo, lo mejor que puedo hacer es irme de esta casa y dejar que Keitaro y Akane lleven su matrimonio en paz.-dictamina Ken como a quien le costara decir esas palabras, Nakae suspira aliviado.

-Me siento orgulloso de ti hermano, lo que has decidido es lo adecuado.-dice el chico de cabello negro.

-Sé que es lo adecuado pero esta decisión me ha costado el dolor y renunciamiento más grande de mi vida, es como…arrancarme el corazón en pedazos, ceder a mi Ginny y al pequeño Fénix a un gran estúpido como Keitaro…-presiona los puños Ken.

-Entiendo lo que te cuesta hermano, pero es lo mejor para todos.

-No para todos, para Ginny y para mí no lo es, a veces…solo a veces quisiera que el amor verdadero no tuviera ataduras ni convencionalismos, que yo y ella nos pudiéramos amar sin que nada ni nadie nos condenara.-sueña Ken.

-Es cruel que tú, que jamás te habías enamorado, lo hagas justo de una mujer que no es libre hermano, me duele por ella y por ti, pero no siempre lo correcto es sencillo.-anima el menor de los Meiou.

-Aún no me felicites hermano, te dije que ya sé lo que opina Keitaro, pero aún no sé lo que opina mi Ginny, si ella quiere darle esa oportunidad al mentecato de Keitaro, entonces me iré, pero si ella me dice que no lo desea, que cree que no tiene razón luchar por esto, si ella acepta irse conmigo….-dice Ken con tono solemne, su hermano lo toma de los hombros.

-Ken…si eso pasa, ¿Qué harías?.

-Si ella me acepta, si acepta irse lejos de este infierno, juro que me la llevo de aquí y jamás nadie sabría mas de nosotros.-reitera Ken golpeando con su puño en la barra, Nakae se dice a si mismo que no se equivocó al acudir a Tokio, algo le decía que las cosas con su hermano no iban bien, no insiste en el tema, sabe que es querer derribar una roca, Ken es muy obstinado cuando se ha propuesto algo, solo muerto deja de intentarlo, y a veces, Nakae pensaba que ni muerto dejaría de hacerlo.

Taichi Tsukino y Tamahome Chiba llegan a la barra a saludar animosamente a los Meiou y preguntar por la familia de Nakae, mientras Luna luchaba por llevar a dormir a Rei y Darien, siendo que la pequeña Serena se había quedado dormida en las piernas del abuelo Hino, cuando la pequeña de ojos amatista vio a lo lejos a Ken Meiou corrió a abrazarlo de las piernas.

-¡Tío Lance! ¡no quiero dormir! ¡Quiero ver el baile como en la historia de Tristán e Isolada! ¡por favor!.-decía la niña llorosa, Ken sonrió y se inclinó a la altura de la pequeña.

-Escucha esto pequeño fénix, debes dormir, mañana hay que ir a la escuela y esta fiesta es para gente adulta.-la niña frunció el ceño molesta.-pero si obedeces a Luna y no le das trabajo, entonces quizá podamos tener luego un baile tú y yo.-añade Ken.

-¿Y bailarías conmigo tío Lance?.

-Prometido, por mi honor juro que toda mi atención sería para la bella dama de ojos amatista.-dice Ken en un tono que solo su hermano y Serenity perciben.

-Bien…lo haré…-no muy convencida la niña tomando la mano de Luna, quien sube ya las escaleras rumbo a la habitación, seguida de Serenity y se Hiroko quienes llevan también a sus hijos.

-Creo Ken que bien puedes jactarte de ser el único ser humano sobre el planeta al que ese pequeño torbellino obedece, si es tan testaruda que parece más hija de mi mujer que de Akane.-opina Tamahome Chiba divertido.

-En solo unas semanas Rei te ha tomado un cariño que sorprende amigo.-añade Taichi Tsukino.

-Créeme Taichi que ese cariño es mutuo, creo que el pequeño fénix y yo somos almas gemelas.-sonríe Ken, entonces aprovecha la situación para deslizar la pregunta que lo atormenta más que nada.-¿Y Akane?...no la he visto por ningún lado.-dice intentando ocultar la ansiedad de su voz el chico tomando otra copa.

-Serenity dijo que no se sentía muy bien, además que no había terminado de arreglarse aún, verás que ahora que mi esposa y Hiroko duerman a los niños la convencen de bajar, lo que pasa en verdad es que Akane es algo reservada, no le gustan mucho este tipo de convivencias, si lo hace, será solo por Hino sama que la quiere como hija.- determina Taichi, pero justo en ese instante, aparece en la puerta una despampanante y elegante mujer de cabello rojo largo y suelto con un ceñido vestido negro que hace levantar una ola de rumores entre los invitados de los Hino, todos giran la vista y ven a la mujer avanzar en medio de la concurrencia, tras ella van otras tres jóvenes en quienes Ken reconoce a las acosadoras de Fujiyoshida, tan atractivas y descardas como su jefa, luciendo sus cuerpos de modelos y sus llamativos vestidos escotados, Ken mira instintivamente a Keitaro Hino que ha dejado de hablar con sus compañeros políticos y tiene la misma mirada del demonio cuando ve la cruz, y a Ken no le cabe la menor duda de que lo último que esperaba el rubio político era ver aparecer en la reunión a esa mujer.

El abuelo Hino por el contrario, tiene una expresión adusta y disgustada, se nota que la llegada de su nieta no le simpatiza lo más mínimo, ¿Estará enterado de la verdad?...Ken piensa que al menos debe intuirla, porque aquel gesto de desprecio es inequívoco.

-Buenas noches abuelo…-dice con voz evidentemente fingida Kaolinet Hino.-¿Es así como recibes a tu nieta luego de seis años de no vernos?.-cuestiona con cinismo, todos los ojos de los invitados están sobre ellos, e Ishido Hino contiene su desprecio y su ira y abre los brazos a su nieta que se prende en ellos, este gesto parece dar por terminado el hecho, todas las amistades de los Hino que sabían el distanciamiento entre la nieta y el abuelo dan por hecho que se han arreglado y que no hay más dificultades entre ellos.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-dice casi en un susurro el anciano Hino.

-¿Así recibes a tu nieta quien solo desea felicitarte por tu aniversario?.-con sonrisa llena de ironía la joven.

-Sabes que luego de lo que pasó…y pasa actualmente no eres bien recibida en "Villa Hino".-serio el ex senador.

-Lo sé, pero tú sabes igualmente que no puedes dar un escándalo, no te creo capaz, así que más te vale recibirme en paz ya que de otra forma, haría cosas…impropias de una Hino.

-Ya las has hecho antes y no te ha importado-furioso el anciano.

-Calma abuelo, vuelve a atender a tus invitados y olvida que estoy aquí, espero no te haya molestado el que trajera algunos invitados, después de todo una parte de este lugar es mía por derecho de nacimiento.-hiriente Kaolinet y dando media vuelta clava sus ojos grisáceos en Keitaro Hino que la mira como si se tratase de una culebra ponzoñosa, la pelirroja sonríe y luego le hace una significativa señal a su primo para que la siga a la biblioteca, Keitaro duda un poco, pero sabe que con esta mujer que lo tiene totalmente dominado con aquel secreto vergonzoso no puede jugar, así que dejando la copa en la charola de un criado que pasa, la sigue…

Ken Meiou mira furioso aquella escena, solo él ha sorprendido aquellas miradas y sutilezas que nadie más había notado en el trato de los Hino con Kaolinet, indignado piensa que es asqueroso y terrible lo que esos dos hacen a espaldas de su Ginny, y que de ninguna forma Keitaro merece la felicidad a la que él está renunciando, algo en su alma impetuosa y acostumbrada a saltar barreras por lo que deseaba se revela, molesto abandona a sus amigos que conversan animadamente y se dirige a la biblioteca en que se han encerrado Keitaro y Kaolinet, sin embargo siente una mano firme en su hombro, al volverse, se topa con el rostro de Ishido Hino que niega con la cabeza.

-No lo hagas muchacho, por favor.-dice el anciano, Ken entonces no tiene la menor duda de que él lo sabía.-entiendo tu indignación y tu ira, pero créeme que en este momento no necesitamos un escándalo, Akane y Rei sufrirían más, y sé que no deseas eso.

-¿Usted sabía sobre Kaolinet?.

-Lo sabía y he luchado mucho por evitar que ese error dañe a los que amo, le he exigido a Keitaro una solución, pero hasta hace poco no se decidía a aceptarla, ahora inesperadamente lo aceptó, parece que quiere recuperar a Akane y Rei, y sé hijo, que eso es por ti, que lo que haces es muy valiente sintiendo lo que sientes por la esposa de mi nieto.-añade comprensivo el anciano Hino, Ken enrojece de vergüenza.

-Hino sama…yo…yo…-intenta disculparse.

-No digas nada, soy viejo y tengo experiencia, lo que pasa a mi alrededor no es tan fácil que se oculte a mi vista, solo te diré algo Ken, mientras yo viva, lucharé porque tu sacrificio no sea en vano y porque este matrimonio se salve.-promete el anciano "Hiromatsu" con fiereza, y Ken ve tanta fuerza en esos ojos que entiende por qué en su tiempo de político era llamado "Brazo de Hierro".-y algo más hijo, eres un gran hombre, un hombre en toda la extensión de la palabra, algo que mi nieto debería haber aprendido de ti, daría años de mi vida porque él fuera la mitad de cabal y valiente como tú lo eres, quizá algún día tengas tu premio a esa renuncia Ken, en verdad lo deseo.-acabó estrechando con fuerza la mano de Ken el anciano Hino y luego desapareció entre sus invitados dejando desconcertado al chico Meiou, a quien solo sacó de su abstracción el aliento que sintió en sus oído.

-Buenas noches guapo, ya te hemos atrapado.-Ken miró a la bella muer de cabello rojo corto que lo sujetaba del brazo.

-¿Recuerdas que te dijimos que no ibas a escaparte de nosotros Lancelot querido?.-dice la de cabello verde tomándolo del otro brazo.

-Entonces agradece al dios en el que creas porque esta noche, Lilith, Morgan y Astarté, las tres demonios de los "Black Knights" te harán el honor de sus favores.-añade la de cabello verde, Ken sonríe despectivo y con no muy buenas maneras quita de su brazo la mano de una de ellas.

-Con todo respeto señoritas, harían mucho mejor en poner sus miras en alguna otra presa, porque Ken Meiou no está disponible.-añade el chico, las tres mujeres lo miran.

-Si eres casado no importa.-añade la ce cabello azul.

-¿O es que acaso no te gusta lo que ves?.-insinuante la de cabello rojizo mostrando su escote intencionadamente.

-Es más que eso lindas, mucho más que eso, no estoy casado, pero si estoy enamorado de alguien, y por increíble que parezca, desde que la amo a ella no puedo ver a ninguna otra chica de la misma manera.-decide Ken amablemente.

-¿Y qué puede tener esa chica que dices amar que no te demos nosotras?-ofendida la tercera joven.

-No se ofendan ninguna de las tres, pero es que la chica que amo, es una dama, una mujer…una reina.-añade Ken con una emoción en la voz que hace suspirar a las tres chicas frente a él.

-¿Y nosotros que somos?.-se cruza de brazos la pelirroja.

-Ustedes son…solo chicas lindas, lo siento pero aquí no conseguirán nada-termina Ken inclinándose ante ellas, y poniendo dos dedos en su frente se despide como lo hacen los pilotos, las jóvenes del equipo de los "Black Knights" lo miran soñadoras.

-Que hombre.-añade la de cabello verdoso secundada por sus amigas.-pero no lo vamos a dejar ir tan fácil…¿Cierto?.-las otras dos asienten con la cabeza, Ken Meiou se aparta de allí con una sonrisa socarrona, ¡Vaya con estas tres chicas!...pero su caminar se queda paralizado cuando sus ojos se topan con la escalera del salón, arriba de esta se escuchan las voces de las reinas de Kanto, Hiroko Chiba con su belleza salvaje y natural enfundada en su vestido color lila, Serenity elegante y perfecta con su vestido de fiesta de tonos blancos y leves hilos de plata, las dos están animando a Akane a bajar, la toman de la mano y los hombros y le dicen algo, al parecer la chica se resiste, hasta que al fin logran que salga a la luz y bajando ellas delante la dejan sola en la escalera, Ken Meiou entonces siente que el tiempo se detiene, que nada más existe que la mujer que sonrojada y algo tímida va bajando aquellas escaleras, jamás la había visto Ken con un traje como aquel, sino con el uniforme de la Liga de Aces o vestida de forma casual, y así le había parecido que nada en el universo la podía hacerla más bella, pero esta noche tuvo que retractarse, llegó caminando al inicio de la escalera con sus ojos prendidos en la mujer que bajaba…

Akane Hino no tenía humor de nada desde la carrera en Fujiyoshida y el extraño alejamiento de Ken, sumado a la aparición de Kaolinet Hino y recientes atenciones de su esposo que la confundían más, si por ella fuera jamás habría bajado a esa fiesta, pero estaba su cariño por Ishido Hino, sabía que la amaba como una hija y que había sido su más grande aliado en aquella tortura de su matrimonio con Keitaro, así que solo por él atendió los ruegos de sus amigas y bajó, llevaba su cabello negro recogido en un peinado alto con algunos mechones rizados sueltos graciosamente en su rostro pálido, un sencillo vestido rojo que dejaba al descubierto su hombro derecho y se anudaba en un moño en el otro hombro, de corte parecido al de las togas griegas, solo su dije del fénix adornando su cuello y un brazalete discreto además de los aretes, pero Ken se dice que su Ginny no necesita más joyas que esos dos ojos de tonos morados que embellecen su rostro y le dan brillos celestiales, jamás como esa noche le apreció a Ken que era más verdadero el que ella fuera una reina; la mirada cansada de Akane Hino busca ansiosa a su marido entre la concurrencia, pero en lugar de Keitaro se topa con los ojos azul-verdoso de Ken Meiou, no lo había visto desde la carrera, pero eso no había disminuido sus sentimientos, ahora ante la intensa mirada del joven se sonroja, esos ojos tiene el poder de alterarla de una forma terrible, hacerla sentir el cúmulo de emociones que sintió en Akina, hacerla anhelar escuchar su voz, el contacto de sus manos, de sus labios…preocupada baja el último escalón, Ken parece como hipnotizado y se dirige a ella y Akane se confiesa que ya no sabe si podrá resistirse a él…

-Me alegra que hayas llegado hija.-dice a su lado el abuelo Hino tomándola de la mano y escoltándola entre la concurrencia.-no podía haber una fiesta sin la señora Hino aquí.-añade el anciano, Akane lo mira agradecida de que la haya salvado de esa situación, Ken se limita a ver como Hino sama se lleva a su Ginny y esta es saludada por algunos funcionarios de gobierno y sus esposas, y con ojos ansiosos la contempla de lejos, las tres chicas de los "Black Knights" se vuelven a adueñar de Ken Meiou entre risas muy poco discretas que hacen que algunos de los asistentes los miren sorprendidos, Akane siente que las risa de esas locas se clava en su corazón como una púa dolorosa, se siente llena del más terrible odio contra esas chicas coquetas y descaradas y hace esfuerzos sobrehumanos por no mirar y contenerse…después de todo…¿Qué es de ella Ken Mieou? ¿Tiene el mínimo derecho de sentir…celos?...

-Vaya que tu hermano es un Casanova Nakae, mira como lo acaparan esas bellezas.-comenta un chico de la liga al menor de los Meiou, Nakae mira en esa dirección y sus ojos preocupados vuelan hacia la señora Hino que a pesar de parecer prestar atención a los funcionarios del brazo de Hino sama, sus ojos tienen una expresión extraña que el joven Nakae intuye bien…Ken por su parte no presta atención a las chicas que lo acosan, pero tampoco hace nada por evitarlas, ese gesto del joven pone muy mal a Akane Hino, y todo empeora cuando la música comienza y las parejas se congregan en la pista, Hiroko Chiba y su esposo bailan ya, y las tres mujeres jalan a Ken como si fuese un muñeco, Akane al fin vencida gira la cabeza y mira con un odio brutal a las mujeres estrafalarias, Serenity que es llevada por Taichi a la pista descubre esa mirada de fiera herida de su amiga, sabes que está al límite y que si no la ayuda hará alguna tontería que luego lamentará, porque dejando a los funcionarios y a Hino sama, avanza hacia el escandaloso grupo, la joven de coletas plateadas usa su último recurso.

-Taichi por favor, ¿Podrías bailar esta pieza con Akane?...Keitaro no aparece por ningún lado y la pobre pasará una vergüenza grande.

-¿Y tú amor?.-cuestiona el joven rubio.

-Yo le prometí esta pieza a Ken, fue una apuesta con la carrera, ¿Entiendes cierto?.-su esposo sonríe y besa la mano de su mujer.

-Entiendo.-acaba y dejándola le corta el paso a Akane Hino.-Akane, vamos a bailar.-ofrece el rubio, la chica tiene deseos enormes de apartarlo de un manotazo, llegar al lado de Ken, sujetar a cada una de esas brujas por el cuello y retorcérselos hasta matarlas…pero sus ojos fúricos se topan con la mirada azul y aterrada de Serenity, y eso parece calmarla.

-Claro Taichi…gracias.-acepta ella y su amigo la enlaza por el talle haciéndola girar, por su parte Serenity respira mas aliviada, y ahora es ella la que se acerca a Ken.

-Ken querido, supongo recuerdas tu apuesta.-dice ella alargando la mano hacia él, el joven la mira como quien lo ha salvado del peor de los suplicios agradecido.

-Un caballero no olvida sus promesas Señora Tsukino.-dictamina el.-con su permiso señoritas.-acaba y tomando la mano de Serenity se dirige a la pista de baile bajo la mirada furiosa de las otras tres.

-¿Y esa quién es?...¿No es la que venció a Astaroth?.-añade una.

-La misma…si nuestro Lancelot está enamorado debe ser de una de esas tres, o es esa tipa, o es la castaña, o la tan odiada señora Hino que Kaoli no puede ver.-dictamina la de pelo verde.

-¿Y como haremos para quitar de en medio a la correcta?....no me gusta la competencia desleal.-dictamina la de cabello azul.-Dinos Sora, tu eres la experta…-añade.

-Muy fácil Maki, si no sabemos quién es la adecuada, quitaremos de en medio a las tres.-dictamina la pelirroja.

-¿Y se lo diremos a Kaoli?.-insiste Hina, la de cabello verde.

-Hina, Maki, no me sorprende que Kaoli me haya dejado a mí y no a Ustedes el "Le Fay", tontas si que lo son, ambas, hay cosas que Kaoli, por más que sea quien pague, no debe saber, ¿Está claro?.-las tres mujeres sonríen con malévola sonrisa que parecen haber copiado de su jefa.

-Gracias por salvarme.-dijo Ken en medio del baile.

-No agradezcas nada Ken y mejor busca la forma de hacer que esto termine, por el bien de Akane, de Rei, de Keitaro y de ti mismo.-dice seria Serenity.

-Debí saber que Usted lo adivinaría, y yo que pensaba haber sido discreto.-insiste Ken.

-El Amor es una de las cosas que no se pueden ocultar Ken, y créame que solo es cuestión de tiempo para que otros más que su hermano, Hino sama y yo nos demos cuenta, ¿Ha escuchado un verso que dice "Piensan los enamorados, piensan y no piensan bien, piensa que nadie los mira, y todo el mundo los ve"?.-insiste la joven.

-Interesante advertencia señora Tsukino, créame que atenderé su recomendación, esta misma noche mi vida tomará un rumbo definido, o me alejo, o…-se detiene él, Serenity se aterra.

-¿O qué?.

-Cálmese, que sea lo que sea que decida, será para el bien de Akane.-termina la conversación Ken, aunque Serenity se muere de ganas de seguirlo interrogando, pero la música terminó y Ken besando su mano se aleja de allí, ahora lo ve ir directo a Akane pero sabe que ya no puede impedirlo.

-Taichi, con tu permiso, deseo pedir esta pieza a la señora Hino.-

-Claro Ken.-se retira Taichi, Akane mira con una mezcla de miedo y furia a Ken cuando se acerca a ella y se inclina.

-¿Este insignificante caballero puede aspirar a que su reina le conceda un baile?.-dice él.

-La reina no cree que el caballero desee bailar con ella teniendo a tantas…damas a su alrededor.-con un tono en que se le escapan los celos la pobre chica.

-La reina puede estar tranquila, que el caballero que le juró amor eterno una vez lo hizo porque sabía que en su corazón ella es la más importante, la más hermosa, la más perfecta y la única que puede llenarlo por completo, así que para el pobre enamorado caballero, las demás mujeres no cuentan.-responde Ken y sin que ella lo espere la enlaza por el talle y la atrae hacia él, movimiento muy normal en el baile, nadie le presta atención a la pareja que baila como las demás, solo Serenity los mira aterrada y a lo lejos Nakae Meiou.

_I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me.  
I still feel your touch in my dreams.  
Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why  
Without you it's hard to survive._

Akane Hino siente por momentos que toda su ira y sus celos se desvanecen al contacto de los fuertes brazos de Ken que la aprisionan ahora en ese baile.

-Me encanta saberte celosa Ginny.-susurra en su oído Ken y el sentir su aliento en el oído la hace estremecer.

-No…no lo estoy….-dice ella temblando, pero Ken por toda respuesta la presiona más contra su cuerpo en el baile disfrutando el olor de su cabello y la sensación de tenerla cerca.

-No hablaremos de eso, no ahora, por el momento, y lo que dure este baile, solo quiero sentirte cerca sin que nadie piense mal ni nos condene….solo quiero que seamos Lancelot y su Guinevere, es todo.-dice él y Akane se dice que ya no desea ni quiere luchar con esto, y se abandona a la dulzura de ese baile lentamente recostando su cabeza en el hombro del joven; es como si todo desapareciera a su alrededor, los invitados, sus amigos, Keitaro, Hino sama, la misma mansión, y solo estuvieran ella y Ken bailando, por vez primera, Akane se siente segura y feliz, y quisiera que eso durara para siempre…

_'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.  
_

-Más tarde te veré en el jardín trasero, junto a la fuente, porque debo hablar contigo de algo que no puede esperar más, ¿Irás?.-dice él al terminar el baile.

-Yo…no puedo Ken…-dice ella y temerosa y sonrojada se aleja, huyendo, deseando salir de esa fiesta en que todo la hace perder la calma, hasta que al fin choca con alguien, levanta la vista y se topa con su esposo.

-¿Akane?...¿Estás bien?...-pregunta Keitaro al verla tan afectada.

-Sinceramente no me siento bien Keitaro.-replica ella incapaz de contenerse más.

-Qué pena querida prima.-se oye la voz tras ellos, Akane mira aterrada justo a la persona que faltaba para acabar de poner sus nervios de punta, Kaolinte Hino.-Keitaro cariño deberías cuidar más a tu mujer, no es bueno que la señora Hino haga este tipo de espectáculos.-dice ella, Akane mira a su esposo esperando que diga algo que la defienda, que ponga en su lugar a esa arpía, pero él se limita a callar y bajar la vista ante la sonrisa llena de ironía de la señorita Hino…¿Porqué Keitro no la defiende?...¿Porqué cede ante esa mujer horrible?.

-No es tu asunto Kaolinet, y te recuerdo que aquí el dueño de la casa soy yo y que la Señora Hino es Akane y en este lugar, se le respeta a ella primero que a nadie, así que si no vas a mostrarle dicho respeto, puedes irte.-dice Hino sama mirando con desafío a su nieta, Akane contempla al anciano con agradecimiento, a lo lejos Ken también sonríe, la cara de Kaolinet en ese momento vale la pena de verse.

-Me iré abuelo, pero no será para siempre, a pesar de todo soy una Hino.-amenaza la pelirroja.

-Pero a esta casa no entrarás hasta que te comportes como tal.-reitera "Hiromatsu" con la firmeza que lo caracteriza, Kaolinet aprieta los puños vencida y llena de ira, y sin decir más sale de allí furiosa, llamando a gritos a sus tres asalariadas quienes a pesar de resistirse acaban por aceptar y se alejan del lugar.

-¡Queridos invitados! ¡Es hora de la cena!...acompáñenme al comedor.-Ofrece Ishido Hino, y tomando a Akane del brazo y entrando al comedor, Akane no sabe como soportará esa cena, con el gran vacío en su estómago y el nudo en la garganta, pero la soporta, huyendo lo más posible de la mirada de Ken y de la de Serenity, siente que los ojos azules de su amiga pueden leer en su corazón como libro abierto y le da miedo lo que pueda descubrir, así que en cuanto acaba, se excusa con los invitados y sube a su habitación, ya no puede más…

Otro que tampoco tolera esa ola de sentimientos encontrados sumando a la cercanía de Keitaro a quien siente que por momentos matará a golpes, es Ken Meiou, quien aprovechando el desconcierto de la sobremesa, sale de allí a fumar un cigarrillo al patio, lo enciende y camina aquí y allá intentando calmarse aunque no sabe si lo consiga, todo eso es un suplicio horrible que definitivamente debe parar, él se irá de "Villa Hino" ese día, eso está decidido, aunque aún no sabe si solo, o con ella…eso está pensando cuando escucha un sonido de una ventana al ser abierta, y aún sentado en la oscuridad de aquel jardín, mira la luz de aquella ventana en la cual aparece ella, su reina, su Ginny, la mujer que lo estaba llevando a cometer todas esas locuras, la ve surgir de las tinieblas y le parece entonces mucho más hermosa, mira como se sujeta de la baranda del balcón y luego se limpia una lágrima en su rostro mirando la Luna…

_'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static.  
And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat so...  
I can't let you go.  
__Want you in my life._

-¿A qué juego del Karma debo el amor en sus ojos?...¿Porqué el Gran Kami pensó en condenarme con este amor prohibido?...-solloza la chica se ojos amatista mirando a la noche, Ken entonces sabe que jamás tendrá una oportunidad como esa para preguntarle directamente a ella si está dispuesta a huir con él, así que tira el cigarrillo, lo pisa y luego camina hacia donde ella lo pueda ver bajo la luz del balcón.

-Porque no siempre una condena es lo que parece Ginny, ¿No crees que puedes solo desear que se haga la voluntad de ese Kami que nos unió en Akina?.-Akane escucha la voz del joven Meiou debajo de su balcón-el amor es algo que nadie debía condenar, y el que yo siento por ti es tan grande y tan intenso, que no me importa lo que deba luchar por ser feliz.-

-Ken… váyase de aquí.-suplica ella desde arriba del balcón.

-¿Irme?...si lo haré Ginny, en definitiva este día me voy de villa Hino.-añade él y entonces Akane siente esa aprehensión y el dolor en su pecho.-pero la pregunta es…-dice él y de un impulso incontenible sube por la reja hacia el balcón, Akane se pone muy nerviosa, este tipo de arranques de Ken era lo que la aterraba, el chico en un momento se haya arriba del balcón y la mira intensamente.

-Ken por favor, está poniéndose y poniéndome en peligro.-dice ella aterrada, aunque ya no sabe si es por miedo o por la cercanía de él.

-No me importa, tengo que saber, debo saber, y no tendré otra oportunidad, Ginny, no puedo más con este sentimiento, tengo que decírtelo, me voy de esta casa, pero ¿Vendrían tú y Rei conmigo?.-lanza Ken desesperado, ella se hace hacia atrás por la sorpresa.

-¿Ir contigo?.-

-Si, irse conmigo, abandonar toda esta vida llena de infelicidad y dolor al lado de un tipo que no solo te lastima y te hiere, te anula y te abandona, sino que no te ama.-

-¡Ken!-protesta ella.

-¡Es la verdad! No te ama, es un egoísta, un maldito, un canalla que te…-se detiene él dudando en decirlo, sabe que si se lo cuenta a Akane, esa verdad sobre Kaolinte Hino, quizá su Ginny accedería a irse con él, pero algo mas fuerte lo detiene, no, él no es un imbécil y no usará ese recurso.

-¿Qué ibas a decir Ken?...¿Qué sobre Keitaro?.-cuestiona temblorosa ella.

-Te está haciendo una mujer infeliz Ginny, y eso no quiero para ti, vamos, sabes que te amo, decídete, ve a la habitación por el pequeño Fénix, abajo está el "Lancelot" y nos vamos de aquí los tres aun lugar lejano, en donde podamos amarnos sin que nada ni nadie nos condene o nos lo prohíba, anda Ginny, di que vienes conmigo, si lo haces…-dice Ken tomándola de la mano.-no te arrepentirás, las amo a ti y al Rei mas que a mi vida y podremos ser felices, ¿Lo imaginas?...nosotros tres felices, juntos…para siempre.-suplica Ken con un mundo de ternura en sus ojos, Akane se atreve al fin a mirar las pupilas azul verdosas del chico, y en ellas puede ver reflejada una realidad muy distinta a la vida miserable y falta de amor que ella tenía, puede verse a sí misma feliz y realizada al lado de un hombre que la adora, puede ver a su pequeña Rei corriendo feliz por un parque mientras ella y Ken tomados de la mano la siguen a distancia, es una visión fugaz, que dura solo unos momentos, pero que ahora parece que tiene al alcance de su mano…¿Será capaz de rechazarla?.-¿qué dices Ginny?...¿Vienes conmigo?.-suplica Ken, entonces es turno de ella para tener esa lucha terrible llena de contradicciones, derrama unas lágrimas de dolor y habla casi en un sollozo.

-No Ken…no voy contigo…-dice ella, el chico parece estar aplanado por el dolor y baja la vista.-se que …es imposible que oculte lo que siento por ti…es una verdad que ya no me tomo la molestia de intentar reprimir , pero a pesar de todo lo que te ame, no quiero irme contigo así, no puedo traicionar a Keitaro ni los votos y juramentos que le hice, es mi marido…-asiente ella, a Ken le dan unas ganas locas de gritarle que ese tipo terrible a quien ella le es tan fiel, ha sido el primero en traicionarla, pero se contiene.-y además, aunque él no fuera digno de mi fidelidad, está mi hija, no me gustaría que el día de mañana mi pequeña tuviera algo de que avergonzarse o qué reprocharme, no puedo Ken, te amo mucho, esta es la tentación más grande que he tenido que vencer en mi vida, pero por más que te ame, no puedo actuar como una mujer egoísta, canalla e inmadura dejándome ganar por mis pasiones, sé que dentro de ti lo entiendes, lo comprendes, sé que tu debiste hablar con Keitaro para que él cambiara y que por eso te estás alejando…-Ken la mira asombrado de que lo haya adivinado, ella acaricia el rostro del chico.-no intentes negarlo, lo sé, y eso me hace amarte aún más…pero el destino no se puede cambiar Ken, y nuestro Karma no quiso que nos conociéramos antes…lo lamento, pero es así, y hay mucha gente que los dos amamos involucrada en esto, así que…no iré contigo…-decide Akane desgarrando su alma en pedazos, y llorando baja la vista, Ken sujeta la barbilla de la chica y la hace mirarlo.

-¿Te digo algo Ginny?...yo ya sabía que dirías esto.-confiesa, ahora la sorprendida es ella.-y también, esperaba que lo hicieras, eres la mujer buena, digna y capaz de sacrificarlo todo por su honor que esperaba que fueras, e igualmente eso me hace amarte más.-confiesa él, Akane no puede más y se lanza a abrazarlo, solo los separa la baranda del balcón, pero Ken la abraza y ella llora con fuerza…

_Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky.  
They wipe away tears that I cry.  
The good and the bad times, we've been through them all.  
__You make me rise when I fall._

-¿Porqué es tan injusta la vida Ken?...¿Porqué no podemos solo querernos?.-dice ella llorando, Ken besa la cabeza de la chica.

-No lo sé Ginny, tampoco entiendo por qué debemos pagar con lágrimas el derecho a amarnos…pero no sufras más, me iré de aquí -dice él.

-¿Te irás de la Liga?.-

-No, solo de esta casa, para que estés tranquila y no interferir más, lo prometo, pero a pesar de irme, no dejaré de amarte Ginny, jamás, ni aunque muera…-

-Ni después de que muera…yo también te amaré Ken, aunque no pueda ni deba amarte.-añade Akane y sus dedos se entrelazan con los del chico sonriendo, Ken jura que ese maldito soberbio de Keitaro no merece una mujer así.

-Entonces este es un adiós Ginny.-dice Ken.

-Así parece Lancelot…mi Lancelot.-reitera ella llorando aún, él limpia sus lágrimas tiernamente.

-Creo que padeceremos el mismo destino de Lancelot y Guinevere, pero tú y yo sabemos que ellos se seguían amando a pesar de todo, así que repetiremos esa historia Milady, su caballero, seguirá amándola en silencio, de lejos pero tan intensamente como siempre, y cumplirá el juramento que le hizo.-

-Y yo Lancelot, seguiré amándote también, guardaré tu amor en el fondo de mi alma y mi corazón como el tesoro más sagrado que he tenido, y esa llave, la tendrás siempre tú.-reitera ella, Ken toma su rostro en sus manos y la besa fugazmente, con un beso tierno, casi una caricia, luego baja del balcón y se pierde entre la oscuridad de aquel jardín mirando de vez en cuando hacia atrás, pero Akane incapaz de seguirlo viendo más, entra en su habitación y apagando la luz se tira en la cama llorando, ese día, había tomado una decisión correcta, a pesar de que su corazón se había ido con él…

Ken por su parte entró en el "Lancelot" en el cual ya estaban sus maletas, y encendiendo el motor que ruge con potencia inaudita, sale de "Villa Hino" entre rechinar de llantas tratando de desahogar su impotencia, su dolor, su ira, corriendo como loco, al saber que esa noche, había cedido su felicidad a quien no la merecía….

_'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
__Need you by my side.*_

_***Canción "**__Everytime we touch" de CASCADA._

**NOTAS: una gran disculpa con la tardanza, no hemos olvidado esta bella historia del pasado, es solo que con SRR2 estamos un poco al tope, pero prometemos seguir actualizando mucho más cuando en la historia normal de SRR se hace mención a Ken y Akane como en este caso, bueno luego de la disculpa que merecen…esperamos les siga gustando esta intensa relación de la reina y el caballero, la cual a partir de este momento de pondrá mucho mas intensa con la aparición de la malvada bruja LE FAY quien como en la trama original de las leyendas artúricas, se gozará en hacer sufrir a Lancelot y Guinevere…también en el pasado había pasiones, envidias, peligros y sobretodo historias de amor…nos vemos en el siguiente y ¡Feel The Energy!...**

**ATTE: Zhudo y Leonor de Éboli.**


End file.
